<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scales, Feathers, and Eggshells by RubixaSeraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055678">Scales, Feathers, and Eggshells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph'>RubixaSeraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1/4 human Nero, 3/4 devil Nero, Alternate Universe, An egg was involved, Dadgil, F/M, Nero's mother is a devil, baby devil nero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaping into Hell might have been part of Vergil's plan. </p><p>Tangling with a serpentine devil was an acceptable distraction. </p><p>Waking up to find his devil companion had laid an egg was... a sign that he <i>fucked up. </i></p><p>[Alternate Universe: 1/4 human, 3/4 devil, 100% cute Nero.]<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil/Original Devil Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Video Game Alternate Universes/Endings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fuck. . .</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Work has been stressful and making it hard for me to focus on my long chapter fics; I have a chapter half-written but I needed some 1k word flash-projects to detox with. This is the result, and I'm happy to share it with you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vergil came to his senses slowly, inhaling the familiar scent of the nest he resided in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rarely slept, especially since coming down into hell. But it seemed he must have overexerted himself prior, to have crashed so hard that he found himself nestled among snake coils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella seemed to have coiled her snake-body gently about him, draping the end of her tail over his legs akin to a blanket, and the thicker parts of her body at his back and as his pillow. Glancing over, he saw how the more humanoid upper half of her body was lounging over the top of her coil, almost like a cat draped over the back of a couch, her face so close to his, an arm draped over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt drained, though well-rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how did he end up in this disheveled state again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And last he remembered, Arabella was still in her human disguise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella. Bella. A human name, adopted by a shy and introverted Great Feathered Serpent once known as The Crimson Queen. At least, that’s what she had told him, when he encountered her in Fortuna, and he confronted her on why a devil was in Fortuna and following him around when she wanted to know if Sparda had returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An admirer of Sparda, who had no love for the idea of merging the mortal realm with the underworld, she had followed the Legendary Dark Knight, but received no reciprocation for her feelings. 2000 years spent in the human world, accepting and loving it as her idol did, though she dared not venture out from Fortuna Island, where she was protected via camouflaging herself among the citizens, with very simple spells to make her human guise unassuming, and kept people from questioning her presence. Being an introverted kind, she was only feared in the underworld for being overly territorial, for she liked to be left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Among humans, she lived off of simple joys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she met Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella knew the secrets of Fortuna better than anyone else, at least, where the secret passageways were concerned. She helped Vergil get into forbidden archives, and clued him in on what little she knew of the Temen-Ni-Gru. She even went as far as to submit herself to him as a devil arm for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All up until he decided to jump into Hell, for despite not gaining his father’s power, his goal did not change, as he made sure his brother remained in the human world where he would be happier:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mundus must go down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when Vergil was able to witness Arabella’s devil form for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, one of her forms. Lamia-like, half-snake and half-woman, with red scales that matched the colour of the dress she wore back on the island. Enough clothes on her human torso to imitate human modesty, and crystalline red feathers adorned her waist. Her hair was still curiously auburn, and her skin pale. Though most of her human features felt appropriately human, her eyes were golden with slitted pupils, and her sclera black. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opened her mouth, Vergil could see fangs, and her long tongue was forked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scolded him for his idea of going up against Mundus ill-prepared, the first time she had ever broken her otherwise shy and gentle persona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She convinced him to start with finding a foothold in Hell to hunt and grow his strength, first, before challenging Mundus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you are, now, you will not win. You need power, and you know it. You left the Force Edge with your brother. Don’t go into a losing fight without a different plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil ended up relenting, and The Crimson Queen brought him to the place that was once her lair. She taught him more about the habitat of the Underworld, pointed out what to hunt that would help him gain more power, and gave him a safe place to come back to rest at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s been rinse and repeat, just like that, for a while, as he carefully honed his strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, what had happened, just prior, that knocked him out like a light?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered seeing Arabella.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sweet scent in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when things started feeling hazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right now, his body felt a little stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Vergil tried to shift a little, noticing that most of his clothes were not upon his body, save for his coat. And there was something else other than Bella’s tail draped over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something nestled upon his body, and it was kept from falling by the tip of Bella’s tail coiled about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally collecting enough brain cells to glance down at the offending object that made moving even harder, his blinked slowly at what he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A round but oblong object, in the coil of the tip of a snake-devil’s tail, pressed up against the warmth of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no doubt a devil’s egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The patterning of the shell was a rust-red with veins of dark blue, but in those veins of dark blue were also veins of soft baby-blue that pulsed with what was undoubtedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He brushed his fingers against the shell, and noted it was somewhat soft, and leathery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akin to a snake’s egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The veins of blue continued to pulse calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he finally remembered some hazy details:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella. Unbearable heat. Sweet wafting scents. Skin contact, scale contact, and even his own Trigger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he remembered was </span>
  <em>
    <span>knotting</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> had he lost control like that? He distinctly remembered that she had tried to tell him to leave her alone for a little while, too. But he stubbornly did not, in trying to understand what was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late to realize now that he had fallen to the allure of her heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was scared of this glowing blue egg nestled between him and the coils of his lover. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A disclaimer: Arabella will refer to herself as a "Coatl" in the human tongue, because she could not find any other human word that isn't as much of a mouthful as "Great Feathered Serpent." I wanted her to be a feathered serpent demon but NOT explicitly tie her to THE Quetzalcoatl, and should it come up, Bella will also state that she has no relation to the Mesoamerican deity. It just felt a little insensitive from my point of view to take another culture's hero/god and transform them into a devil in my interpretation of a DMC setting, though I also come from a culture where gods and devils can often just be two side of the same coin. </p><p>So, Arabella is just a cool feathered snake devil.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Result</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know it’s not in a devil’s nature,” Arabella spoke softly, “but I must apologize.”</p><p>Vergil couldn’t even find the words to respond to that. After freeing himself from her coils, he dressed himself proper again and fixed his hair in nervous agitation, while she readjusted herself to coil carefully about her egg. </p><p>What could he even say to that? </p><p>
  <em> I accept your apology that I carelessly had sex with you? </em>
</p><p>Or maybe he should apologize instead?</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry I carelessly had sex with you? </em>
</p><p>In his silence, Bella whispered: “I didn’t realize it was getting close to time for me to clutch…”</p><p>The terminology got his attention. </p><p>“There will be more than one?”</p><p><em> Please, no. </em> He can’t handle that. </p><p>Blushing in a very human way, she muttered: “Usually, after heat, regardless of successful mating, I’ll clutch. Unfertilized eggs are a lot smaller, however…”</p><p>If any more blood could drain from his face, he might become lightheaded. “Then this one… it’s… viable?”</p><p>He was hoping the answer was no, but he’d only be fooling himself. Even <em> he </em> could feel the pull of the faint spark of life from within. </p><p>Bella checked the egg, before settling back down again. “Usually only one or two eggs in an entire clutch is viable. They fight for demonic essence and absorb the energy of each other, until only the strongest survive. This was the only one that came out this large. I ate the unviable ones. Should I have saved one for you?”</p><p><em> No way even in Hell. </em> Was the immediate thought in his mind. </p><p>He could also feel the faint transfer of power, going from Bella to the egg. </p><p>She planned to hatch it, with or without his further input. </p><p>Did he even have room for input here? Perhaps the <em> only </em> input he was allowed in this entire result was the essence he provided to fertilize the egg at all. </p><p>“How long?” He asked, a slight tremble in his voice. </p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve never mated before. I would clutch about once every decade or so, but I always fought anything that wasn’t prey off of my territory.” </p><p>As Vergil’s mind reeled, she then added softly: “This would be my first nestling, in my long life.”</p><p>He couldn’t take it anymore. </p><p>He turned to leave. “I’m going out.”</p><p>As he cleared the cave entrance, he only heard her whisper: “Stay safe, Vergil…”</p><p>Out of sight, out of mind, right?</p><p>Maybe he should never return. He should be able to hunt decently alone now. He still needed to gather more strength before he went to fight Mundus. </p><p>There was no way he could go back to Arabella’s nest now, to face that <em> egg</em>. </p><p><em> An egg</em>. </p><p>Children, whether the human kind or a demonic whelp, were never part of his plans. </p><p>No, his plans consisted simply of two things: more power, and to defeat Mundus. </p><p>All in the name of never having to feel weak and helpless ever again. </p><p>So, Vergil set out to hunt. </p><p>In the numerous days that he could not count, while being in the Underworld, Arabella took great care to mask his scent with hers. Though not every demon and devil would recognize his scent as Sparda’s kin, there were some who remembered, or had a more keen sense of smell. </p><p>His scent being muddled with hers afforded him a small bit of security, to prevent the entirety of the Underworld from knowing the Son of Sparda was here. </p><p>Suddenly, in the middle of his hunt, right after cutting down another lizard-like demon, Vergil realized that whatever that may hatch from that egg would likely also carry the scent of Sparda’s kin. </p><p>In fact, his thoughts took a double-take. </p><p>Sparda’s kin…</p><p>What would this mean, for a devilet that was still only an egg?</p><p>No, he didn’t want to think about it. </p><p>So he pressed on, cutting down everything that dared to challenge him, and even sought out nests of pests. </p><p>He lost himself to the hunt, he realized, when he suddenly felt a clarity that he, for lack of a better term, had over-eaten. </p><p>Devils of a certain caliber could simply absorb the blood, essence, and vitality of their prey without having to eat the corpse of their kill. But there was still a limit to how much they could metabolize over a certain period of time. </p><p>Vergil was now over saturated with everything he’s absorbed, and it was starting to make him feel sluggish. </p><p>
  <em> Go back.  </em>
</p><p>Before he knew it, he had somehow made his way back to Bella’s lair. </p><p>She seemed surprised to see him back, and then sighed with relief. </p><p>Instinct told him that he needed to offer her his blood that was oversaturated with power he could not absorb at the moment. </p><p>But he was a Son of Sparda. </p><p>He would not allow himself to simply bleed like an offering to anyone. </p><p>Using the Yamato, he cut into his palm with a flourish, and cut out the power he couldn’t metabolize yet. Red orbs, green orbs, and white orbs manifested before them. </p><p>Bella regarded him for a moment with stunned silence, before shyly responding: “You came back. You didn’t have to.”</p><p>It wasn’t that he made the decision to. “But I am here.”</p><p>“These are for me?”</p><p>“So that you do not weaken.” </p><p>Having spent centuries among humans, Bella was endeared to the display of human emotion. She smiled. </p><p>“Thank you. Plenty of devils who don’t care of what comes after would leave after mating.”</p><p>He blushed, hearing the term “mating” being used to describe what had transpired. </p><p>Feeling the need to escape, he turned towards the cave entrance again: “I’m not other devils.”</p><p>Still, he heard her say: “Thank you.” Before she worked on absorbing the sustenance he had brought. </p><p>He found himself in a daze as he remained at the entrance. </p><p>Time went by. And every time he went out to hunt, he considered leaving for good. But without fail, he always ended up going back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hybridization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vergil could not keep track of time down in Hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, he found himself back in Bella’s nest on occasion, to keep the egg safe so that she may stretch her body a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would not admit that he was scared of what would come from this egg. The blue patterns in the shell continued to pulse, as if it were breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of curiosity, he would even feed some of his power to the egg. Carefully and with trepidation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did this again, while he rested comfortably amidst her coils. And she commented softly: “I hope they grow up strong. Just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the blush creep up his neck. A part of him was also conflicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should be amassing power for himself right now, to defeat Mundus. Not… nurturing some egg that might not hatch. (Yet he could almost feel disappointment, at the thought that this pulsing egg should dim and become devoid of life.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered, also: did his father ever hoped that he would grow up strong? Did Sparda wish that for Vergil and Dante?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And would he wish that for whatever it was that grew in this egg?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Without power, you can’t protect anything. Not even yourself.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dared to ask Bella: “What do you hope to come of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slithered closer in order to wrap her arms about him from behind, hands resting upon the shell of the egg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strong devils have varying reasons to produce offspring, or no reason at all, as some simply seek the act of mating but care little of the resulting offspring. I hadn’t truly wanted offspring before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His attention was caught. “Then why keep this one?” Why did it matter? Why would he ask?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I gained sentiment from living among humans. Perhaps this is what the humans call love. Because it’s yours, Vergil. I want to raise it because it’s yours. And I will be proud to put in my effort and energy to raise a nestling of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Vergil, this felt like the most ridiculous answer. Why did it matter to her that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was involved?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was palpable relief in his heart. One that he feared, yet it made him feel lighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would devote yourself for reasons as simple as that?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dared to nuzzle against his neck when she answered: “I lived among humans seeking simple joys. Family is also a kind of joy. I will be more than devil, in raising this child. I will do so with joy. And do so with love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil realized a truth in his heart, that though he had been contemplating trying to escape this situation, he knew now that in doing so, he would lengthen the very shadow cast in his own heart. He often felt that his mother didn’t love him as much, and that he was abandoned. He had no proof of it, and also no proof of the contrary, but once the first shadows of doubt were cast, he could never let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And regardless of the truth, he knew it didn’t change the fact that he had been alone and in danger ever since the day of the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That loneliness became a cold armor, and the constant fight for survival was tiring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Arabella chose to abandon this egg, Vergil realized that he might have left this nest for good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to face the truth. He came back every time with sustenance without fail, because the vulnerable devilet within the egg reminded him of a time when he was small, helpless, and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The egg was being well cared for. Bella was careful to not over-warm it, either. The pulsing was constant, though recently he’s come to observe that the pulsing slowed at certain periods, in intervals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he held this egg, now, while resting against Bella’s form, he finally asked: “What do you think would hatch from this? Will they be completely like you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m unsure. Hybrids are not uncommon, but they can often come out wildly different from imagined. They might come out everything like a feathered serpent. Or they might come out everything like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Vergil remembered: “I’m half human. This one would be quarter human. Do you think that will cause problems?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t know. But I don’t think it would be a problem. You’re healthy, both in human aspect and in devil aspect. I’m sure this little one will be just fine. And did you know, Sparda’s true beast form was also a Great Serpent? Where humans may call me a Coatl, I believe they would have called Sparda a Dragon. You have the serpentine qualities yourself, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you hope for, Bella? Something more like yourself, or something more like Sparda, whom you admire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admire you, too, you know.” She smiled. “And I will be happy with whatever my baby becomes. Excited, even, to see what kind of hatchling comes from this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil found this to be an acceptable answer, but before he could muse on the topic any further, he felt something shift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something moved under the soft shell of the egg, and he froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment happened again, like a limb pressing against the shell. Arabella hissed a soft and comforting sound, and gently turned the egg, bit by bit, until the little devil inside the egg stopped fussing as much. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There, there. Are you more comfortable, now?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said softly in Infernal as she stroked the shell. He noticed now that the pulsing pattern was more active now, though ever as steady. Earlier, it pulsed very slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do unhatched young have sleep cycles?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do. And they can get annoyed when stuck in the same position for too long, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fussy little creature.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vergil thought. But he couldn’t blame them. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, as for the first time, he chose to stroke the shell to feel for the life within. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hear Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “Pretty little egg. </em> You will be the cutest devilet in Hell. <em> I bet you will take after your sire. Call it instinct. </em>Maybe intuition. And maybe you will be born with feet!” </p><p>Vergil came back from another hunt to witness Bella chatting to the egg, in both Infernal and in English. As he carefully siphoned the orbs from his blood with Yamato, he finally tried to sate the nagging curiosity on his mind: “Why do you speak to the egg like so?”</p><p>“It’s something I learnt from observing human mothers. They told me that speaking to the child even while they are still forming is good for their development. And I do like the idea of endearing the little one to my voice before they’re even out of their shell.”</p><p>Vergil knew next to nothing about child development. So he just took her word for it. But that wasn’t his actual question, so he elaborated: “I was actually wondering why you speak to it in a mix of Infernal and English.”</p><p>“Infernal is the language of the blood of demons and devils alike. We are born with the ability to communicate, with varying degrees of intelligence. But the human tongue is something we must learn.” Bella beheld the egg gently against her body heat as she accepted the offerings of orbs from Vergil. “Strength for survival is one thing. But happiness, the kind that you can find in the gentleness of the human world, is not something I can provide for my child in Hell.”</p><p>“You wish to go back, at some point?” He glanced up at her, somewhat surprised. </p><p>“I understand you’ve experienced years of strife in your life, Vergil. But down here in Hell, there is no other option other than strife. Even you know, deep down, that the human world can be a much safer place.”</p><p>He inhaled deeply. He felt like she was presuming too much. “Do not project my father’s feelings, or whatever you believe my father’s feelings to have been, on me.”</p><p>Should anyone in his life had ever gotten to know him, and was brave enough to say it to his face, they would tell Vergil that he was too arrogant for his own good, and played with fire. </p><p>“I <em> am </em> a devil of over 3 millennia, sweet Vergil.” Arabella seemed more amused than anything else. If she were a less mellow devil, she would have tried to intimidate him, or worse. “Sparda believed in protecting what mattered to him. It is not a new concept even among the Underworld. What made Sparda unique was that he saw the gentle parts of the human world as something precious, as opposed to sustenance that was too weak to be worth anything else. <em> You </em> exist as part of his philosophy and his conviction. And though you may not be able to challenge the Dark Emperor just yet, the strength you hold at the age that you are makes you an impressive specimen, despite what others may say about your human blood.”</p><p><em> It wasn’t enough, however, to protect what mattered to ME. </em> He thought bitterly and clenched his fist about the Yamato. “Why does my age factor into this at all?” He opted to bite back instead. </p><p>With the tip of her tail, Bella gently grabbed him and ushered him closer, to nestle against her and the egg. It was something she did often, when he became difficult. She was conditioned by the humans to understand the value of an embrace. </p><p>Vergil huffed. Bella laughed. “You are barely two decades old! Devils and demons may physically mature at different rates, but any strong and long-living devil will tell you that you need to be at least two centuries old before you aren’t considered a devilet. Mature you may be by human standards, but I think this is where humans could call me a cradle robber.” She rested her chin on his shoulder. </p><p>“A… what?” He’s never heard of that before. </p><p>“It refers to a significant age difference, especially when the younger partner is only just mature.”</p><p>Somehow, this made Vergil squirm a little. “I’m 19, or was, depending on how much time has passed. An <em> adult</em>. Cease this inappropriate comparison.”</p><p>Arabella only hissed in laughter and delight. And beside him, the little one within the egg pressed out against him. His momentary anger having dissipated into abashedness, he picked up the egg to adjust it, and deflected with his only source of peace from since when he was a child:</p><p>“Little Lamb, who made thee<br/>Dost thou know who made thee,<br/>Gave thee life, and bid thee feed<br/>By the stream and o'er the mead;”</p><p>The egg continued its evenly pulsing glow. Though he could feel the soft movements of what grew under the shell, he really couldn’t be certain if they were reacting to anything he said. Or if they could hear at all. </p><p>“I feel ridiculous, speaking to an egg.” He huffed. </p><p>“But it’s endearing, don’t you think? To connect with offspring like so?”</p><p>Vergil won’t agree or disagree. But since that day, he will sometimes recite poetry to the egg. As ridiculous as he felt, he had to admit, he hoped this little hatchling would come to appreciate poetry. </p><p>Beyond that, Vergil wasn’t sure he was ready for what would happen once this egg hatched. </p><p>His memories of his father had included some reading sessions, yes. But it also included sword training, which then extended to how Dante was always more enthusiastic about fighting while Vergil wanted to read. </p><p>This egg has no siblings though. Vergil recognized that its only companions were going to be Bella and himself. And according to Bella, she would only clutch once every decade. </p><p>On that thought, his thoughts came to a screeching halt. </p><p>This was no time to be thinking about more eggs when he was still panicking about this one!</p><p>He should simply focus on the answer of how he was to interact with a baby devil in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Born to Hunt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bella. Are young devils able to absorb demonic essence? Or will they need to actually eat demonic flesh?”</p><p>The question came up one day when Vergil had the pleasure of finding rare demonic flora that bore edible fruit. There was little in Hell that was edible for all, though plenty of poisonous flora are useful to the diet of specific demons and devils. </p><p>No, this was one of the more mellow fruits, though to Vergil’s disappointment, the fruit wasn’t sweet. It was at least juicy, though, despite tasting something like lightly salted raw egg. </p><p>“Most do not start off with the ability. I myself had to hunt small prey, the moment I hatched.” Bella responded from the center of the nest, coiled about their egg while Vergil leaned against her tower of coils, Yamato in hand and alert for intruders. </p><p>“You were not cared for by a parent?” He asked. He knew it was common. </p><p>“Most of my kind do not raise young. We hatch, and we leave. Some devils may feed their young some blood. But ultimately, we must learn to hunt the moment we are born, or starve. Some may find themselves fed by a higher order devil in order to be raised into a thrall or follower. After all, power is the law of the land.”</p><p>He knew all of this, instinctually and from many escapes from near death. </p><p>“What you meant to say was, the moment you hatched, if you had remained, your mother would have treated you as a threat.”</p><p>“Precisely that. But devils do not form attachments the way humans do, after all. I survived. I became strong. And then one day I fought her for her territory and consumed her.” </p><p>Arabella grinned, flashing her fangs. </p><p>And Vergil wasn’t phased in the slightest. And he thought back to his childhood, when he was still halfway in the dark about what he truly was. </p><p>“I’m afraid I was born more human than devil, despite what my disposition now claims.” He spoke bitterly. His time together with Bella had gone on long enough, that he felt safe to at least reciprocate certain intimate knowledge. “Humans are born weak. They must rely on others before they can so much as walk on their own.”</p><p>“I know. I have witnessed generations on Fortuna. Parents put forth years of effort to raise their children. But I do not find humans weak. And though many children are wont to follow their parents’ path, humans are flexible. Many can be taught and raised to become something different, by someone else. Devils… devils are not easily like that. There is no charity… we either take what power we want, or die trying. And new power or tutelage often comes at the price of servitude.”</p><p>Silence followed for a while longer. Vergil ran an idle hand across Yamato’s scabbard. “I wonder what Father would have wanted of me. Or my brother.”</p><p>“To be able to do what makes you happy.”</p><p>The answer from Bella came so readily, that it surprised him. “How could you be so sure?”</p><p>“Because that is what Sparda told his only disciples, when they were told to wait. And that is what he told me, when I met him. I’m sure it is what he wanted for his sons, also.”</p><p>“Tch…” Though he didn’t want to believe such flighty words came from his father, what real memories he had of the devil was always a man of strength, dignity, and a fair share of flair for dramatics. Everything he knew about <em> Sparda </em> was from the legends and the words of demonkind. </p><p>He had loved his father, at one point. Just as he loved his mother. Just as he would hate to admit that he loved his brother. </p><p>But what would make him happy?</p><p>“I want to get rid of Mundus, just as father did.” </p><p>“You want to be freed from the torment that man would call the sins of the father.”</p><p>Vergil denied her a response, and shut the conversation down with silence. She paid him no ill mind as he remained leaning against her coils, hands clenched about Yamato. </p><p>Maybe Dante was right. Father was cruel to have left them with the burden of his blood, that their mother paid the price for. That <em> they </em> paid the price for. </p><p>“What would make you happy, Bella?” He asked out of the blue. </p><p>“To do what proves that love is a worthwhile emotion. To prove that love can make us stronger, just as humans say. To love, and to be loved. To love you, and keep you safe, yet not stifle your growth in power. To do the same for this unhatched little one. I think that’s what will bring me more happiness.”</p><p>Hugging his legs close to his body, Vergil fought hard to not cry. “Foolishness…” He muttered, as he made himself as small as possible. “Human sentiment… on a devil.”</p><p>Bella just giggled, and shifted so that she could reach over to pat him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Why me?” He asked.</p><p>“Because you’re a bright mote of light, and I want to protect that, to see you shine.”</p><p>“Ugh. Such sappy words.” He glanced away, not wanting her to see him blush. He quickly changed the topic again: “So, when this egg hatches…”</p><p>“I plan to feed them my blood, until we can teach them how to hunt. I think they can learn better with guidance, don’t you think?”</p><p>Vergil spared her a glance, and decided on the spot: “If they hatch with a humanoid form, I will teach them how to wield the blade. Otherwise, you can teach them how to be…” he waved a hand at her form, “more like you.”</p><p>She seemed pleased by this. “Of course. But I’ll have you know, Vergil, there is no reason it can’t be both, either. If you can be the best of devil and human, they can be the best of serpent and knight.”</p><p>“...We shall see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What's in a Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella pulled a scale and a feather from her body one day. Vergil watched as she examined the two items, and then combed the rest of her body for scales and feathers. </p>
<p>He didn’t ask what she was doing, and simply watched as she pulled what appeared to be scales that grew in the wrong direction, and feathers that she deemed unneeded anymore. </p>
<p>He thought she was simply grooming in some way, but then she took her bright red scales and glowing pink feathers, and began to put a considerable amount of power into the items, to form…</p>
<p>A dagger. </p>
<p>“A dagger?” He raised an eyebrow. Why would she need a dagger?</p>
<p>“Call it my equivalent to a human mother knitting a blanket. I want to experiment for something.”</p>
<p>Vergil connected the dots quickly. “This is for the hatchling?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Though, devils rarely bestow power unto another unless they are deemed strong enough, and to give away power as a token, it must be a considerable amount of power. Even Sparda did not part with his first blade so easily, and by then, he was so strong that not even Mundus could contend with him.”</p>
<p>A detail unrelated to the dagger snagged his attention. “His first blade? You mean the Force Edge?”</p>
<p>“No. I meant the sword he first wielded, from when he was still in service to Mundus. It was imbued with much of his power, though it wasn’t as polished or as strong as the later three swords he created at the height of his power. He gave that one to one of his demon lord disciples. I believe it went to Modeus.”</p>
<p>He cared not for the name of the demon lord. Only that there was a meaning behind bestowing such a token. </p>
<p>“I see… then this dagger…?”</p>
<p>“I want to do something different. And I am not as strong as Sparda. In fact, I believe even you are stronger than I. But to cut away a portion of our power to create a fully functioning devil arm might be too risky. Though, who’s to say that by the time this little one grows into full maturity, you wouldn’t be strong enough to bestow such a gift?” Bella grinned and stroked the egg. </p>
<p>“You said that such tokens are not bestowed unless the subject is deemed worthy, however.”</p>
<p>“Correct. A strong token from the gifter to a strong giftee. But why must it be only strength for the strong? Why not a seed of strength to be nurtured?” She handed over the dagger to him for inspection. “What if we created something small, first? A framework for the nestling to create their own devil arm from when they are young, instead of something only a devil who has managed to survive centuries could begin to make?”</p>
<p>“You wish to provide guidance for your young that other devils would not fathom of doing?” He was almost awed as he took the dagger. It was such a <em> human </em> thing, and yet it filled him with some sort of pride, that this was something he could <em> impart </em> on the child. </p>
<p>Was this what his father meant to do, in giving him and Dante the Yamato and the Rebellion?</p>
<p>“It’s not that other devils don’t fathom doing it. It’s that they do it for the wrong reasons. I don’t want my young to become tools, or a thrall. I simply want them to grow up healthy and strong, and be able to walk the worlds without strife like we did, someday.”</p>
<p>Imparting just a little of his own power into the dagger, he anticipated what this dagger would become, someday. “What will you call it? A proper devil arm should have a name.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm. I’m thinking… Red Queen.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile. “A wonderful keepsake from their mother, then.”</p>
<p>“And from you. You can teach them how to use it. By the way, did you have any thoughts for names for the hatchling?”</p>
<p>His smile faltered, as he was caught off guard by this question. </p>
<p>No, he had not put any thought to it at all. The little devilet was hardly a devilet right now. It was still an egg, and he had been thinking of it thus far as only “egg” and vaguely as “offspring.”</p>
<p>“No, I have not. I wouldn’t even know where to start. We don’t know yet of its gender. I’m uncertain if our circumstances will produce a gendered hybrid at all.”</p>
<p>Bella shrugged. “Plenty of non-gendered or even intersex demons exist and they are all fine. Most demons only get to have a species name or be named for a trait. Named devils like us are rare. My Infernal name is plainly the Crimson Queen. And you are unique, having a human name that is simply your name as a devil, a demon lord at this age, no less. This little one will be quarter human. I think they deserve a name from the start.”</p>
<p>“Is that so.” He felt hesitant. “I wouldn’t know where to start.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind my suggestion regardless of the gender, then I do have one.”</p>
<p>“Do tell, then.” </p>
<p>“How do you like the sound of… Nero?”</p>
<p>He mulled over it for a moment. “Nero? The Roman Emperor from humanity’s history?”</p>
<p>“So he was named. But it is a name of vigor and strength.”</p>
<p>Vergil met Arabella’s gaze. There was a purpose behind this choice. And as he handed the dagger back to her, he said with a somewhat impressed and also skeptical tone: “That is quite the choice, to want to name this offspring after that which I seek the most.”</p>
<p>“Does it not please you, my dear? I promised to give you ways to grow stronger, to gain power. And you are steadily gaining strength. Why not include the fruits of our labor among the achievements, in the name of power?”</p>
<p>Why not, indeed. </p>
<p>He’s come this far, after all. </p>
<p>“Nero… is a good name. Poetic, in this context.” He nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Little Princeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bella slept, while Vergil kept watch.</p><p>Though, if he were to be honest, there was little to watch for. It’s been long enough that not only has the Crimson Queen reestablished her territory, but the general vicinity now whispered of her mate. </p><p>According to Bella, mated pairs where the sire remains to protect the nest was rare among devils, but they hold a reputation for being immensely territorial and easily agitated. This worked in their favor, and Vergil couldn’t even deny that he <em> did </em> take offense to anything getting too close. </p><p>But when in Hell, one can never let their guard down. Vergil could see now why higher order devils who didn’t just spawn low order demons would be wary of having offspring. It left mothers vulnerable, without their mate to protect them, or even help feed them. And eggs or offspring are often a nutritious snack for other demons, by Hell’s standards. </p><p>“You’ve hunted so much for me, I’d say you fattened me up a little.” Bella teased him at one point. He could only blush, and deflected:</p><p>“You’re a devil. You don’t get fat that easily.”</p><p>He didn’t stop providing his services, of course. And they took turns when they needed to sleep. </p><p>And Vergil was safely nestled within Bella’s coils with the egg that he almost felt like he was the one being protected. </p><p>A very soft noise from beside him startled him. It sounded like a faint pop. Glancing over, shock went through his entire system as he caught the glimpse of a little blue claw poking out from the shell, before it retreated into the egg. </p><p>Immediately turning to bring himself on his haunches, balanced on his toes, he stared at the egg, his heart pounding as he watched it wobble, and caught sight again of a tiny bright blue claw breaking through a different part of the soft shell, trying to tear the constraints open. </p><p>“Bella.” Vergil hissed, emotions taut in fearful anticipation. Bella woke sharply and regarded the egg. </p><p>“Oh!” She leaned in closer as the devilet within made another attempt at freeing itself, and enough of the shell peeled to let a whole fist through. </p><p>Vergil had never seen a hand so tiny before, the little fingers so delicate yet slightly clawed. The devilet’s hand was covered in a red carapace, and their fingers were a bright glowing blue. He imagined those tiny little claw tips were barely all that hardened yet. </p><p>And then, another fist just about punched through the shell, completely bright blue this time, even more demonic than the first. Vergil and Bella exchanged glances. This little glowing blue claw was a left hand, just like the first fist. </p><p>And then the right hand punched through, along with another glowing right claw. Bella hissed in delight: “Look! Extra claws!”</p><p>Thankfully, Vergil wasn’t too concerned about extra appendages. If this devilet comes out anything humanoid, he’d consider it a miracle. Extra limbs wasn’t a concern… in fact, he felt certain glee at the prospect of teaching such a child. </p><p>The egg wobbles some more, and the limbs retreated back inside the egg. From the largest hole that was punched through, shy limbs showed themselves again, as the soon-to-hatch devilet carefully peeled the hole open as wide as they could.</p><p>Bella and Vergil both leaned in closer, Vergil not even registering how captivated he was by this entire ordeal. </p><p>A single bright and glowing gold eye peered back at them, and blinked. </p><p>Vergil sucked in a breath, and felt himself compelled to speak softly in Infernal: <em> “Come out, </em> Nero. <em> Come meet us.” </em></p><p><a href="https://blooddrop-palace.tumblr.com/post/641437217823326208"></a>Suddenly eager, Nero broke out of the shell with a “Bwah!” Four limbs, two of which Vergil noted to be feathered, waved in the air triumphantly. There was still some mucus covering them, and their soft and short white hair was damp and plastered to their head. </p><p>White hair, just like him, Vergil realized. </p><p>Bella coo’d and hissed and lifted the hatchling out of the rest of the egg, and Vergil saw how Nero’s form was mostly humanoid, and a long tail waved in the air as the child kicked their feet in the air. Though there was no discernable gender right now, Vergil’s demonic instincts told him that this child would mature into a male gender. </p><p><em> “Oh, look at you! Look at you! You have feet, and you have a tail! </em> Two little feet and ten little toes! Oh and you have four arms and twenty fingers. What a delight you are!” Bella appraised Nero with a mix of Infernal and English. </p><p>Nero giggled, and being more devil than human, there was an amount of intelligence in his eyes, though none of the sounds that came out of his mouth were words. </p><p>Vergil stared at this blue and red scaled little creature, so small and fragile yet full of life. </p><p>Progeny. </p><p>A son. </p><p>“Vergil, look!” Bella beckoned again. </p><p>“I see him.” He answered softly. </p><p>“Yes. Now come hold him.”</p><p>Without waiting for his response, she slithered close, and deposited Nero into his arms. Flustered, he quickly tucked Yamato under his arm so that he could hold the little hatchling. </p><p>Nero smiled wide, revealing a row of little pointed teeth. Born to be able to gnaw at things. </p><p>The two wing-claws reached out and grabbed onto Vergil’s coat-clad shoulders. Nero babbled happily into his vest, and Vergil couldn’t help but feel his heart melt. </p><p>Damn. He knew he didn’t care much for children, be it human or demon, but this…</p><p><em> “He’s perfect.” </em>He said in wonder. </p><p>Nero looked up at him, and made a joyful sound, as if understanding the praise. </p><p>Adjusting his hold on him, so that he had Nero balanced on one arm, he reached to run his fingers through his drying hair. </p><p>Demonic stuff was weird sometimes. The mucus was actually evaporating, and Nero’s hair was fluffing up nicely. </p><p>Could this feeling welling in his chest be love?</p><p><em> “I promise you a life better than any other devil of hell.” </em> He said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Little Hatchling Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was wonder in watching over a being that was likely to be completely unique. </p><p>What could they come to expect of this little devilet who was ¼ human? Neither Bella nor Vergil really knew, and now Vergil found himself wondering if his own parents had felt the same about himself and Dante. </p><p>Speaking of Dante, a little part of him wished he could easily see his brother again, if anything to show (definitely not to brag) to his twin this absolutely precious child that belonged to Vergil in ways that Dante could not take from him. </p><p>Though he still harbored an amount of disdain and jealousy for Dante, for somehow always finding a way to ruin his plans or goad him into something he didn’t plan on doing, he knew for a fact that even now, Dante has not grown out of his foolish soft-hearted tendencies. </p><p>And perhaps, it was for the better that Dante remained that way. </p><p>Vergil was beginning to see the charm that came with being soft. Even if he himself would always try to hide it, he could admit that Bella’s softness that she gained from humans was the reason why they were able to have this perfect child in the first place. </p><p>She fed Nero her blood at first, just like she said she would. Most devils do not lactate, and neither does Bella. But Nero happily latched on to her breast anyway for his helping of her blood, and Vergil averted his gaze when he did. Something about that made him squirm, even though he tried to tell himself that by human standards, breastfeeding was completely normal. </p><p>Within what felt like only days, Nero had his first molting. Bella noticed him scratching at his own face, and carefully guided him to patiently allow his skin to separate from his body, before he finally slithered out. His skin and scales remained dangerously soft for a long while, before it hardened anew.</p><p>Vergil found this fascinating, even if he were slightly concerned. </p><p>“He is certainly more devil than I. Perhaps there are advantages to being half human. I do not have to molt, though my Trigger has transformed over the course of my growth.”</p><p>“Not every devil or demon molts. I’m uncertain if Sparda did, though by the time I met him, he was likely done with his physical growth that required molting. Molting happens more often when we are younger, when our control of our demonic powers are not well enough to compensate for a better transition to the changes of our physical bodies. When he matures, he will molt less, and have less moments of being vulnerable in his growth.”</p><p>“How were you able to survive, alone?”</p><p>“It’s why strong devils are rare. Many of us perish even if we make it out of the nest. I survived because I was strong, and careful. But we will raise Nero to be fit for survival.”</p><p>After Nero’s first molting, Vergil brought back some demon meat that didn’t taste too atrocious. Nero didn’t seem to care at all about the taste, however, and ripped into it with glee. Seeing that he was a healthy eater made Vergil feel even happier. </p><p>And this feeling persisted as time continued on. Nero grew steadily, though still clearly a child. Bella surmised that his growth will likely follow a human timeline. Vergil watched with pride as the devilet also learnt how to move about. Oh, he pretty much knew how to crawl from hatching, and quickly learnt how to walk. Nero seemed eager to follow Vergil everywhere about the nest, running after Vergil’s long strides with his two short little legs. </p><p>And if Vergil increased the distances between the two of them just a little too far and too fast, Nero would dash two steps and fling himself towards Vergil with his wing-arms outstretched, performing an impressive leap and glide so that Vergil would have no choice but to open his arms and catch the child. </p><p>It felt like such a human thing to do, to catch your joyful child and spin them around to raise them up towards the sun. (Or lack thereof, in the Underworld.) Vergil’s not sure if he’s ever smiled this much in his life. </p><p>How quaint it was, that his devilish family was making him more <em> human? </em></p><p>Nero’s additional wing-arms functioned also more than just as wings. When the little devilet was feeling particularly clingy to mommy or daddy, he had the additional appendages to cling to your shoulders, and hang there without help. His grip was strong, and again, this gave Vergil a sense of pride. </p><p>Perhaps now, he even felt thankful for his human blood, and for Bella’s mellow demeanor. </p><p>Most other devils chase off their offspring and care little for them, for offspring that survive and become strong could become a competitor, much like how Bella devoured her own mother.</p><p>But Vergil did not feel threatened by Nero’s growing strength, or even his intelligence. Infernal was a language carved into the blood of demons, but Nero was quickly learning the human tongue, too. “Mama” and “Papa” rolled off his tongue like it was natural, and Vergil felt warm at being regarded like a beacon by his son. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Nero caught interest in watching Vergil’s kata practices one day, and clapped his hands as one of his wing-claws pointed: <em> “Devil Arm!” </em></p><p>The knowledge was instinctive as was Infernal. Vergil paused and sheathed the blade to kneel before Nero, and smiled as he taught him in English: “Devil Arm. And what kind of Devil Arm is this?”</p><p><em> “Sword!” </em> Nero cheered. </p><p>“That’s right. This is a sword. But it’s not just any sword.” He held out Yamato horizontally, so that Nero could touch and examine it. Vergil kept it securely in his grip, however, and Nero knew instinctively that it was not time to request holding it from his father, just yet. </p><p>“Someday soon, I will teach you how to wield this blade, and a blade of your own.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Even Devils Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Bella’s estimates, from centuries of observing human families, Nero is about the size of a three year old, though his motor skills and intelligence are far beyond that of the human equivalent.</p><p>In observing Nero’s growth and intelligence, Vergil wondered if perhaps this devilish trait in his own blood had factored into his growth as a child. </p><p>He and Dante always had some measure of powers since birth. But to what end were they different from other human children? Vergil tried to recall the few times he had interacted with humans when he was young, and found vague memories of praise at his ability to read heavy material. Even after he found himself on the streets, there had been a few librarians who found it surprising that he could read Latin and many other languages as a teen. </p><p>Nero proved to be able to pick up on things fast. When Bella handed him the knife that they dubbed “Red Queen,” Nero recognized it for what it was.</p><p>“Power.” Nero nodded when he received the knife. “Mama and Papa’s power.”</p><p>“And it will become your own.” Vergil told him. </p><p>Nero’s first lessons were on how to attune the knife to his own powers, and on how to draw strength from it. Bella and Vergil continued to feed the knife strength, but someday, it will no longer need their power. It will instead become Nero’s, and grow with him. </p><p>He taught Nero how to swing a blade with a mixture of katas both suitable of the Yamato, and even of the Rebellion. After all, Sparda had taught the twins both styles, despite them ultimately being handed down only one of each blade. </p><p>The knife lengthened until it became a passable blade for the size of a growing child, while Nero also grew in size. Perhaps another year had passed, if Vergil was estimating correctly. Nero still molted when he outgrew his current scales and carapace, and would need protection still. </p><p>But it was never too early to teach a devil how to hunt. So Vergil started with bringing weakened prey back to the nest. Skittish little demons that also made for tasty snacks, and Nero took great delight into chasing them down around the nest. His wing-arms gave him an advantage of reach that was impressive to say the least. Vergil could see that Nero was going to become a fantastic hunter. He was not only picking up on how to use a weapon, but also learning from Bella how to use his tail to restrain prey. Vergil wondered how long that tail might grow, as Nero grew bigger.</p><p>Yet despite the thrill of hunting and then chowing down on his prey, Nero’s favorite games were always with his parents. He loved to play tag with Vergil, who never went easy on his son when the devilet wanted to <em> play. </em></p><p>After all, Vergil was a tricky devil, who could easily dodge and teleport out of the way. Nero has yet to actually win a round of ambush-tag against his father, of course. At first, Nero would erupt into frustration, and wail at his father. </p><p>“Papa <em> is mean! Cruel!” </em> He once wailed in infernal. </p><p>“You know not of cruelty yet.” Vergil huffed from where he stood, just a few paces away from the child who gave up. Though he acted haughty in the moment, he softened as he then added: “And with hope, you would never encounter needless cruelty.” </p><p>“I can’t win!”</p><p>“You only really lose when you give up. Are you going to give up here, son? <em> Are you going to let me win?” </em></p><p>“N-no!” Nero sniffled and tried to get back on his feet. “I can still run!”</p><p>“Then come at me, and show me what you’ve got!” </p><p>Nero eventually learnt that just chasing wasn’t the correct way to go about things. He also played a reverse kind of tag against his mother. Bella wasn’t as nimble as Vergil, having a lengthy snake-like body, though she’s known for lighting-quick strikes. She taught Nero all of his starting skills on how to dodge, and how to wiggle out of restraints. And some days, she would unleash her greatest form, and become a giant red feathered serpent, and the game was for Nero to climb and maneuver about her moving body until he managed to get atop her head. </p><p>Some days, once Nero made his perch at the head of the Crimson Queen, the entire family would be at the top spire of her rocky nest. Bella, a full snake devil watching over her territory with Vergil standing beside her, and Nero laying on his stomach, atop her head, kicking his feet in the air. </p><p>One day, Nero asked: “Mama has a tail but no feet. Papa has feet but no tail. Why is that?”</p><p>“Mama and Papa simply were not born with those features. But sometimes Mama can have feet. Maybe someday Vergil will grow a tail.”</p><p>Vergil just made a short “Hmm” sound. He didn’t particularly care about having a tail. </p><p>“How come Papa looks so different from us most of the time? Sometimes Papa is scaly, like us. But you’re usually soft.”</p><p>Seeing as Nero was getting to the age of asking such questions, Vergil supposed that maybe it was time to reveal to the child what he truly was. “I am like this most of the time, because my mother was human.”</p><p>“Human?” Nero’s eyes widened. “What are humans?”</p><p>“Living beings from a different world, where it can be bright and colourful, just as it can be dark and dangerous.” Bella answered with a slight hiss to her words. “But it’s a beautiful place, where even devils can find happiness.”</p><p>“Oooooh!” Nero sounded enamoured. So Vergil and Bella also began teaching their nestling of the human world, and of the value of gentleness, honor, and love.</p><p>A descendant of Sparda, after all, should come to value these things. (And even Vergil will admit, it’s not too late for himself to start.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Griffon's Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Griffon were to be honest, Hell was getting boring since Sparda sealed off the worlds. </p><p>Centuries to millennia later, Griffon realized that he was getting bored to monotony. </p><p>And about the most exciting thing that had happened at all was the very recent incident where his master managed to amass enough ability to send a hoard through the weakening veil between worlds, to get revenge on Sparda. </p><p>But after that?</p><p>Griffon realized that nothing changed for the better. </p><p>But he swore loyalty, and for some devils, their conviction is part of their strength, though those were the theories of Sparda, and Griffon would not carelessly parrot them. </p><p>Mundus’ conviction had changed. Griffon knew now that it had changed for a long time. From the moment he went off the deep end, wanting more even after taking the Qliphoth fruit and the throne. </p><p>But that was all history. </p><p>Right now? Right now, something interesting was happening. </p><p><em> “Well well, I’ve been hearing something interesting since some mad clown unsealed the Temen-Ni-Gru, and then somehow lost Sparda’s sword.” </em> Griffon circled down and chattered. </p><p>They were still keeping an open ear about what exactly transpired at the tower. Rumors had it, Sparda’s son, Dante, put a stop to it all and had been hunting down demons ever since. </p><p><em> “Is it the pesky whelp?” </em> Mundus asked. </p><p>
  <em> “Ah, not that. Perhaps an interesting divergence, my master?” </em>
</p><p>Mundus grunted. <em> “Don’t waste my time, Griffon.” </em></p><p>
  <em> “Don’t knock it until you’ve heard it! I’ve heard the Crimson Queen has come back!” </em>
</p><p>Mundus tapped his finger upon the throne, but he remained silent. A sign that Griffon could continue, for now. </p><p>
  <em> “She was trapped over in the human realm, theory goes. Now that the main seal was destroyed, she found her way back. Territorial as ever though.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do what you will with this curiosity of yours, Griffon, so long as you do not forget your job in serving me. But should you come across her, report to me her status. Perhaps now she might consider joining us.” </em>
</p><p>If Griffon were to be honest, he highly doubts the notorious Queen of Solitude would change her mind. But this did give him leeway to stretch his wings and check things out!</p><p>And to Griffon’s <em> utter </em> surprise, when he neared the Crimson Queen’s territory, his sharp eyes picked up two small forms. A humanoid and human-sized devil, and a tiny little tyke--</p><p>No, wait, that was a <em> nestling. </em> On the <em> Crimson Queen’s </em> turf. </p><p>Griffon didn’t have a sharp sense of smell, but he did have sharp eyesight. He caught sight of them before his presence could be felt. But as he flew just a little bit closer, he saw what was obviously play-fighting stop, as the larger and clearly human-looking devil suddenly changed in a flash of blue. </p><p>A blue blade of energy shot out towards Griffon, and he dodged it swiftly. He knew it for what it was: a warning shot.</p><p>And that was when the Crimson Queen herself, in her full serpentine form that was larger than Griffon himself, burst from the spired nest. </p><p>
  <em> “GRIFFON. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE. RETURN TO YOUR MASTER.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey now, I’m still off the limits of your territory here! Why, can’t a devil say hi to another devil?” </em>
</p><p>She hissed, another warning. <em> “You dare to test my temper? Or have you come to test the temper of my mate?” </em></p><p>Devils don’t sweat, or so they will claim. Griffon, however, might be sweating. </p><p>His suspicions were confirmed. </p><p>The Crimson Queen has mated. But what was more curious was that the mated pair seemed to be <em> raising </em> their nestling. </p><p>And the nestling was too bold for his own good: <em> “Big devil! You have feathers like </em>Mama!”</p><p>Right of the bat, Griffon noticed the affectionate human word in the midst of Infernal. </p><p>And Griffon, from millennia past, knew of Sparda’s human disguise quite well. In fact, Griffon had traveled to the human world on several occasions with the Legendary Dark Knight. </p><p>But this couldn’t be, could it? This blue devil, scaled and brimming with power, holding a sword that Griffon found to feel familiar…</p><p>Dante was still wreaking havoc against Mundus’ agents topside. </p><p>But Griffon was not dumb. Loyal to a fault, but he didn’t have what humans called a bird-brain. </p><p>Who said Sparda would have only had one descendant? Humans spawned <em> almost </em> as frequently as low order demons. </p><p>And the blue summoned swords was another tick of familiarity. </p><p>Griffon shifted uncomfortably. Was this a boon, or was this a curse?</p><p>Mundus would be delighted to learn of the chance to quash a descendant of Sparda…</p><p>But mated pairs, rare among devils, were a force to be reckoned with. </p><p><em> Ah, </em> Griffon thought to himself, <em> loyal to a fault… but to what end? </em></p><p>He was no fool. The devil in blue was strong, and looked to be stronger than the Crimson Queen herself. So she found herself a powerful mate…</p><p>Who commanded in a chilling tone: <em> “Leave if you know what’s good for you. We won’t ask again.” </em></p><p>Flapping his wings, he took off, knowing he had overstayed his welcome. <em> “I heard ya, I heard ya! Look, just between you and me, but you keep those fancy blades to yourself, alright? I don’t want any trouble, and I’m sure neither do you. You stay away from us, we stay away from you, gotcha. Cute kid, by the way.” </em></p><p>He flew off, worried about what exactly he should tell Mundus. </p><p>He didn’t hear the eventual question behind him, as Nero asked: “Papa, why couldn’t he stay? Is he bad?”</p><p>“He’s not safe, Nero. But don’t worry, someday we will be in a safe place, and you’ll be able to make friends.”</p><p>Back in the throne room:</p><p><em> “Well?” </em> Mundus asked. </p><p>
  <em> “Eh. Same old territorial attitude. Even worse, now. She’s found herself a mate. No wonder the demons are talking, now that the place has a highly territorial mated pair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dull. Leave her be. We have more important matters to attend to.” </em>
</p><p>It wasn’t that Griffon was betraying Mundus. But if he were honest…</p><p>He didn’t want the human and demon worlds to merge, either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No promises on updates over the weekends. Have a good weekend everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Little Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because we need more growth milestones for Nero.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just outside the edge of Bella’s territory, there was a singular demon of reptilian make, sniffing about where it should not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far enough to not be seen, Vergil and Nero appraised their prey. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know what you must do?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vergil whispered to his son. At about the age of six, Nero proved nimble, and was a force to be reckoned with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this would be the first real hunt for the devilet. Prey that was not weakened and brought back like a toy by his father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red Queen was now looking more like a sword, single edged but wider than the kind of blade the Yamato is. But the weapon still had a bit to go before it had its own unique flair. And Nero’s form was growing and changing, as well. His horns were growing out from being nubs, and starting to curve forward. The carapace of his body was hardening more, too. And the vulnerable glowing blue lines were becoming better protected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero nodded, keeping his focus on his target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil swept the field of vision again, making sure nothing else was around. Later, he will teach Nero more about being aware of all of his surroundings. But today? Today was going to be his son’s first real hunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not be far. Now go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, he urged Nero on, and watched as his nestling bounded from behind their cover to first close the gap with a gliding leap and stab forward with his blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It glanced off the demon’s arm, though it was clearly taken off guard, and tried to slash at Nero. Vergil always felt like he was holding his breath when he watched any situation where Nero could get hurt, but Nero had gotten good at dodging attacks through all of his play fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still more prone to slash and hack, however, relying a little more on forceful swings than precise ones. Vergil would say that his son was a little reckless, except he usually had a careful disposition, never wanting to hurt anyone that wasn’t prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prey, however, would become subjected to his claws. Nero’s wings afforded him reach that not even Vergil could compare with. As the child grew, so did his reach. And Nero had no qualms using it to bring </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>closer to his targets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his tail helped his maneuvers and his ability to restrain his prey, though the devilet had learnt early on that one might catch his tail to fling him out in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Size-wise, this demon stood twice as tall as Nero. But Vergil knew from experience that size did not always matter, and he made sure to prepare Nero well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero first incapacitated the demon by their legs, stabbed through and broken beyond immediate repair for a demon of that caliber. And for good measure, Nero put all his strength into one swing to clearly cut through the tail. A first clean cut, and Vergil felt a measure of pride in seeing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the eventual kill of his prey was still a little sloppy, by the end, Nero sat atop one dead lizard demon, and beamed at his father that came to appraise his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devils did not beam, but Vergil did not care. For his son was more than devil; the idea of being “more than devil” was something he seemed to have picked up from Bella, who in turn… had learnt of it from Sparda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your first hunt, Nero.” Vergil nodded. His technique could use work, but Vergil will concede that Nero was still young. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For devils, a first hunt wasn’t celebrated beyond the fact that you would survive from starvation since birth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vergil will pointedly make this a celebration for his son, who deserved all the love that can be given in Hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We take it back to Mama, just like you would?” Nero asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This surprised him. He expected for Nero to instinctively claim the kill all for himself. He deserved it, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps even devilets can learn from example, for Nero learnt from Vergil to take care of family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Bella would only nibble a little and give everything of this kill to Nero, anyway. Anything for her growing nestling. She never wanted more than to sate her hunger. Anything else, she left for Vergil and Nero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Let us take this back to her, and see what story she has prepared for you, today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil might have been well read, but of the poetic and academic studies. Bella, on the other hand, spent her time disguised as a human to immerse herself in fantasy and literature. They brought rare soft sand into the nest, and built a sandbox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some days, Nero played in it. But most days, Bella taught Nero how to read and write in the sand, and told him stories of the human world, or of the concept of fantasy and fiction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella was also a decent artist, and drew pictures in the sand to teach Nero of things in the human world. Trees, animals, buildings, and so forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, look!” Nero excitedly presented the tail to her when they got back to the nest. Vergil had the rest of the demon over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero preened as Bella leaned down to praise him and gave him a kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting down the rest of the carcass, Vergil silently flexed his hand, appraising his own strength. He could feel how the power within him had slowly changed, stabilized, and filled out. Strange, how his life with this family he’s created could be called stable, despite being dangerous. He could even say that he’s been eating better than he’s had since he was eight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon… he will be able to take down Mundus, and fulfill his goal that was once out of pride and revenge, but now, it was also so he could rest easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that his son could live without a dangerous enemy looking over their family. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Don’t expect regular updates on the weekends” I said as I planned to game all weekend. Instead I write 1k words on my phone before finally rolling out of bed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Tough Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hear that a devil by the name of Argosax is trying to stir up trouble.” Vergil brought up one day. “This appears to be of interest to most of the Underworld since he wants to go up against Mundus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. Argosax… while Mundus has the title and the throne, Argosax wrested almost half of the territory of the Underworld from him after Mundus consumed the Qliphoth fruit. They would have eventually lost their war, had Mundus not lost Sparda’s loyalty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are the current King of Hell, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite. They did forcefully take the title for a while, so I’ve heard. But a millennia after, they also tried to break through into the human world, and Sparda sealed them away, too. So Hell has been without rule, though all that means is a lack of a larger power to control the meeker existences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil put things into consideration, and finally told Bella: “I am conflicted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, my dear, of what’s on your heart.” She whispered and embraced him gently from behind. Nero was currently sound asleep, curled against the tip of her tail that circled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they have plans to go up against Mundus, it might create a good opening for me to take him down. However, I would also have to deal with Argosax, as I’m certain they would not let my presence go unnoticed. And to not defeat Mundus with all of my own strength, feels cowardly. There is also the possibility that I could intercept Argosax in their current bid for power. Defeat them before their plans come to fruition, and take their power for my own. Perhaps then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have grown much stronger, in the time we have been together. If you can intercept them and defeat them, then you should be able to defeat Mundus, after. However, I sense a lingering worry from you.” Bella has become intuitive of his moods now, and acclimated him to gentle touch. She ran her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Years ago, perhaps my father left for similar reasons. To go and defeat a threat. But we were never told why he left. And he never came back. It’s not that I don’t have confidence in my power… but…” He glanced over at Nero. Sometimes, his son slept closer to him, and they all cuddled together. But even Hell had fluctuating temperatures, and today Nero complained that it was too hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot presume why and what happened with Sparda.” Bella responded solemnly. “And I mean this only truthfully, but your mother, she was human.” She left the explanation at that, and Vergil knew she meant to say that he can trust her to keep their child safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides that,” she then adds, “you are wiser now about how you measure up to your prey, and know when you need to go back to deal with a threat later. And now that you know better of the terrain of Hell, I trust you to make good judgement of your situation, and come back to us even if you do not have Argosax’s head on a platter for us.” She grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would urge me, then, to scout?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in you, and I promised to help you gain power, dearest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Vergil glanced over, and let his gaze rest upon Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except he’s gained so much more than that, and his heart clenched as he thought about his family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s made up his mind. He will do better than Sparda. It was time to make a move, but do it right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Nero next awoke, Vergil explained to him that he was going to leave for longer than usual, to hunt something very big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come with you?” Nero asked eagerly. “I can hunt with you now, right? Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the human manners Nero was taught, Vergil of course had to deny him, but he did so gently, with a pat on Nero’s head. “This is my prey, Nero. It’s something important. I must make it mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not yet old enough or strong enough to contend against his father’s dominance in this matter, Nero pouted momentarily, and then said: “Will you tell me stories of this hunt, when you come back? It’s going to be epic, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall. And I might bring you a souvenir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This placated Nero quite a bit, and so he gave Vergil a big hug, as big as he could give with all four of his arms. Vergil picked him up to give him a kiss on the forehead. Nero was getting big, and heavier. He should be about seven now, and Vergil found himself promising: “I will come back with stories and souvenirs and everything that you are deserving of, my son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nestling giggled. “Come home soon, Papa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After setting Nero down, it was Bella’s turn. She didn’t need to say more than what they already conversed, but she did something surprising. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him, mouth to mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugs and embraces had been their love language for as long as he remembered. Never had she kissed him like this before. And he felt the transference of power, just a little boost from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For good luck.” She said with a smile when they parted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a human gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he smiled back, and said the words he never thought he’d say in his life: “I’ll be home before you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a flourish of blue energy, he triggered, and flew off towards the territory that was known to be Argosax’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his unknown luck, up in the human world, one Lucia of the Vie de Marli came to the shop of Devil May Cry, to recruit the services of one Devil Hunter Dante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argosax? Hell just doesn’t ever give it any rest, does it?” Dante mulled over it as he flipped a coin, and thought to himself: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, maybe this time I’ll find a clue about Verge, and right my wrong from the Tower.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note that this event is happening earlier than even when the Mallet Island incident should be happening. My thought is, without Nelo Angelo, Mundus has not been able to make significant progress in amassing power and agenda. Seeing this, Argosax decides to try and make his move instead of rising after Mundus has been defeated by Dante. </p><p>All of this is happening about two years before the original Mallet Island incident, so imagine that the stuff Dante has to go through with Lucia is going to be different, but by the end, he goes down into Hell without Lucia. </p><p>Dante is still annoyed about the whole Tower thing but isn’t as depressed as he would be in DMC2, because he has high hopes Vergil is alive. He’s just pissed Vergil hasn’t come home yet. </p><p>And for those that care, I imagine him in his DMC1 outfit for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Four Arcana Relics and many obnoxious obstacles later, Dante was more than eager to jump down into Hell to get started on his quest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as for Vergil, who spent his time carefully infiltrating the territory of Argosax, arrived just in time to find Argosax the Chaos fighting...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dante!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mildly surprised, but mostly irked, because that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> prey, and of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> his brother was here to try and take what was his!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Verge!” Despite Vergil’s clearly angry tone, Dante was grinning ear to ear. “Do I have some luck or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hey, wait, you didn’t have a hand in this mess, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d want to be associated with an imbecile! No, Dante, step aside. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> prey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> paycheck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no paycheck for you now that you’ve come down into Hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automatically, the brothers defaulted to crossing blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vergil saw the glee in Dante’s face, like a puppy who found a bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And having been graced with a precious family, even Vergil felt something akin to glee surfacing, curling the corner of his lip into a joyous smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Argosax, having been halfway beat up already, was given enough time to bring their true form to fruition, and hissed at them: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So, it’s true that Sparda spawned, and not one, but TWO progeny?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” The twins immediately turned to the false-god in unison, though while Vergil used Infernal, Dante used English. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like we have other matters to settle, first, Dante.” Vergil disengaged from their sword fight to turn towards Argosax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe I’ll agree with you just this once, bro. We have trash to take out.” Dante followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think you can defeat me, with your diluted blood?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You cannot underestimate that which is human. Now kneel before me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Vergil closed the gap, and missed the momentary pause from Dante, stunned to hear such words about humans from Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, the twins made an example of Argosax, proving themselves stronger. Though it was hard to argue who took the killing blow, Dante decided, just this once, to wait and see what Vergil would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante didn’t exactly like it for things to go to waste, though he was somewhat haphazard. It was one of the reasons he didn’t say no to devils that became devil arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil didn’t seem to want a new devil arm, however. And Dante wondered what became of that flaming red sword he had back on the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Vergil began siphoning power out of Argosax’s fresh body, consuming it at a rapid pace that even Dante felt like it was over-eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concerned, but feeling somewhat facetious, Dante said: “Your prey, huh. Still out there looking for power, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” He ground out, and eventually slowed down his consumption. “This is as much as I can metabolize, for now, however.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a surprise to Dante. He really thought Vergil was going to try and jam all of that power into himself in one go. And he was further surprised when Vergil offered: “See anything you like from this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You mean more red orbs? No thanks. You missed out on the buffet I passed by on my way here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Then I’m taking the rest of this back with me.” And with a stab of his blade, Vergil condensed the rest of Argosax’s power into a precious golden orb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back with you, huh. Where’re you headed? Scratch that, what have you been doing, in the past eight years? Do you even know how much time has passed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil appraised Dante. His brother seemed to finally be dressing more properly, and matured a little in appearance. “I presumed it’s been about seven to eight years. As for what I’ve been doing, since you won over father’s power, I’ve been gaining power through alternate means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same old, same old, huh? And you mean this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s eyes widened for a moment, seeing that Dante had brought the Force Edge, but never used it so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Dante has not been idle. He has clearly grown stronger, too, and did not rely on their father’s blade. “What have you been up to, Dante? Why did you come down here? Hell is not a kind place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mischievous grin settles onto Dante’s face. “Cleaning up your mess. Killing beasties coming over from Hell. And you say Hell isn’t kind. So I’m worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tone was less facetious than Vergil thought it would have been. The old him would have bristled at such words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil acknowledged that he has become soft. The concept of concern now always brought his thoughts back to Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, Dante. I have loose ends to attend to, but before that, I wish to show you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Dante immediately voiced skepticism on Vergil’s intentions, he followed anyway. Their bickering was short, for Vergil was giddy to get home, and Triggered in order to cover ground faster. In his impromptu race with Dante, he barely registered that his growth in power had given him additional traits to his devil form, which included a new tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil put their race to a halt just outside of Bella’s territory, not wanting Dante’s presence to spook her or Nero. But Dante could feel her. “This what you wanted to show me? A devil’s lair? Is this a trap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Smiling with devious anticipation, Vergil walked forward, giving Dante no choice but to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to picture devils as friendly, you know. Nevermind that you would have any friends!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, the anticipation drowned out whatever ire he would have felt. “Friends? Not friends, Dante. Something more precious than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before Dante could really bicker back, Nero came running and gliding from the spired nest: “Papa’s home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil swept Nero up into his arms with joy. “I’m home, Nero! With a souvenir, as promised.” He turned to see Dante’s shock with satisfaction. “Meet your Uncle Dante.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since Dante’s DT in DMC2 clearly has a number of traits that shines through in his later designs and his SDT, I think it’s a good time for Vergil’s power boost to give him a tail unrelated to the Qliphoth here. </p><p>And Gold Orbs are just highly concentrated demonic energy in my headcanon. Super ration bars!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One Answer at a Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante wasn’t sure what to focus on first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it how his brother had an unbridled joy in his expression when this tiny little devil came bounding towards him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or the fact that the little devil spoke English, and called Vergil “papa”?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demonic presence from within the nest was pushed to the back of his mind, as he gaped at his brother, who held the young devil by the name of Nero in his arms, and introduced so nonchalantly: “Meet your Uncle Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante was definitely gaping. He knew he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle? What? Vergil, you can’t mean-- This is...” Dante appraised Nero up and down several times, and glanced between Nero and Vergil. Yes, the white hair was telling, but this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>devil.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A young devil, yes. But oh, how he also looked so much in the shape of a human child! Dante’s certain he’s never seen any devil like him, though truth be told, Dante’s hardly ever seen young devils this young before!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero was also every bit as curious, it seemed. “Uncle Dante? Papa’s brother?” He leaned out towards Dante. “Uncle is like Papa! No scales or claws! But you have hidden claws and scales, too, right?” Nero flexed his wing claws and flashed his teeth. “When you fight you can go </span>
  <em>
    <span>grrr</span>
  </em>
  <span> too, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last glance of disbelief between Vergil and the child, Dante finally mustered the words to say: “This is my nephew? Your… this is your kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. My son. My nestling.” Vergil answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, show me your Trigger! Please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante concluded that, setting aside just for a moment his innumerable questions, Nero must not get a lot of social interaction down in Hell. After all, this was Hell. Most things just want power and try to kill each other!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Dante indulged the little devil, took a step back, and transformed in a flash of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh!” Nero clapped his hands. “Uncle is red!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaddaya think, kiddo? Am I cooler than your dad?” Dante couldn’t help but find his chance to make some drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Papa is the best! And Papa is the strongest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Vergil said: “So long as I am strong enough to keep what matters safe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Power was still ever a mantra that hung around his brother’s mind, it seemed. Dante dispelled his trigger, and had to bring himself to ask: “Is this why you came down into Hell, Verge? For him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil turned to walk further into the nest, and Dante could do nothing but follow if he wanted answers. “No. Though this has become my reason to further gain power, until I can defeat Mundus, and bring safety. After that, maybe we can even go back to the human world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This got Dante’s attention. “You’re coming back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero’s golden eyes brightened: “We can go to the human world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something else occurred to Dante. “Wait, Verge. Where did this kid even </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span> from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil turned and gave Dante a very familiar flat stare. “Surely you know where babies come from, Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I MEAN YES! Damn it, Verge. I mean, that’s a… He’s a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero turned to his father, and asked: “Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>I come from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Dante even knew it, they had made it past the entrance to the cave, and he almost jumped at the laughter that sounded from the nest. He had forgotten about the devil in this lair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, my sweet nestling. You came from an egg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante again found himself staring while Vergil let loose his grasp on Nero, to let the devilet bound over to the large serpentine lamia-like devil. “Mama! Papa brought Uncle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I see. Hello again, Dante. It seems you’re doing well. Though, the last time we met, I was more getting acquainted with Rebellion than I was with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the familiar features and feeling a familiar kind of power, it clicked. “You’re that flaming sword Vergil had!” And then suddenly, he realized: “Wait. You’re the kid’s mother?” He turned to Vergil: “You--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak another word of that sentence and I will throw you out of this nest, Dante.” Vergil snarled, but surprisingly did not draw his blade nor summoned his mirage swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante could only guess that it was because he didn’t want to put on a bad display in front of Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, this did NOT mean Dante was going to keep his mouth shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whistled, and commented: “Wow, Verge. Didn’t think you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obsessed with swords to have such exotic tastes in partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glower was even more intense now, and Dante smirked as he felt the familiar build of their sibling relationship resonate like a chord; strong with a desire to test each other, yet now with less malice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vergil did not rise to the bait. And for Dante, that was just as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had a lot of questions that needed answering. And he couldn't help but feel like they weren’t appropriate to ask in front of the child, even if Nero seemed to be mostly devil…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he was ¼ human, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a thought! Dante wondered what this really meant for the kid. And he’s just going to have to find out bit by bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arabella already knew where to start. “Nero’s been excited for you to come home, dear. It’s a surprise for Dante to be here, as well, but perhaps it’s a good surprise. Nero could use an additional person to play with, and learn from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this, Nero seemed even more excited now, and rushed towards Dante to pull at his hand with all four of his arms: “Fight with me, Uncle! Fight with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante glanced over at Vergil, who smiled. “He’s a fairly quick learner. Let Nero show you how good of a hunter he is, already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span> in someone else, coming from Vergil, was what moved Dante to just go with the flow. “Alright. Sure. I’ll playfight with you. But I’m warning you, kiddo: I’m no easy opponent.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero grinned back, pointed teeth and all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Where do eggs come from" question averted... *for now.* Have fun explaining that one, Vergil!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Glue that Binds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Limiting myself to "only about 1000 words per chapter" is hard! I'm too used to needing at least 5k words to write a scene.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante underestimated his newfound nephew at the start. Not even a few seconds later, he found himself kicked in the face by the devil child who was only a bit over half of Dante’s height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was worried at first, about how much he could do when play fighting against a child. But of course, Vergil’s kid wasn’t going to be a mere child, and little devils are devious and destructive hellions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero pulled out a sword, just the right size for him, but even Dante could tell that no seven-to-eight year old nestling should be able to produce a weapon like that on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil and that Crimson Queen did more than just feed and protect the child. Dante could feel sparks of power from the blade Nero was honing, and it was similar to that “Crimson Queen” sword that Vergil had with him on the Tower. Dante had wondered why his brother kept such a weapon on him in the first place. It was too flaming and made for heavy blows, when Vergil had always been about precision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante wouldn’t speculate on whether or not his twin had already been in love with a sword or something weird like that, but he had to admit, the Crimson Queen made for a good devil arm, and Nero would do well to wield something similar, made from his mother’s powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the way he swung the sword! The way he fought! Oh, Nero’s no match for Dante, but Vergil taught the kid well! Briefly, Dante could remember a past where he and his brother were taught various sword fighting forms by their father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero, of course, would come to find his own preferences. And beyond his sword skills, the little devil was tricky. His wing-claws had surprising reach, and once Dante had reacted instinctively by catching the attack by his claw and flung Nero far out. The wings weren’t for show, however. The child already knew how to stabilize his trajectory, and used the wall he would have been flung into in order to bounce back with an impressive boost. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, Dante had to suppress the urge to catch Nero by his tail. He made note that perhaps they should teach Nero to be more careful about his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, Nero’s single-digit years of experience and growth still couldn’t compare to Dante’s double-digits in the twenties, and eventually the nestling tired out. Well, he stubbornly refused admitting to being tired, which made Dante laugh. In the end, Arabella knew best, and coaxed her nestling to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the two of you could use some time to catch up?” She told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, the twins sat at the entrance to the nest. Dante essentially joined Vergil on watching for threats while Bella remained deep in the nest with Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, eight years of this, huh? Didn’t take you to be the kind to settle down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I didn’t choose it. Not at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante raised an eyebrow. “You mean--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not planned. But I’ve discovered that some surprises are worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante held back a snort, and tamped down his urge to immediately make fun of Vergil for… well, can the words “knocking up a girl” really apply when the other partner was a snake devil who laid an egg? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you try to leave Hell immediately? You said it yourself. It’s kinda dangerous down here. I would have made room for you guys at the shop! Won’t even blink twice at the fact she’s a big snake devil.” Really, he’s been waiting for Vergil for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple. Leaving requires a significant amount of power, even if we find a location tied to a Hell Gate. And opening one would draw the attention of Mundus. I know the Temen-Ni-Gru already drew his attention once. But it’s too early for me to confront him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Dante listened: to how Arabella convinced Vergil to take a more patient approach, and the story worked backwards from there. The twins had a rough conversation that they tried to keep civil so as to not wake Nero, about all the pain they each went through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, talking about what happened to them since their mother’s death. Finally, addressing some things they had hidden deep within their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hated you, you know.” Vergil admitted. “I blamed you. Made you the reason that I was abandoned. But… it wasn’t that, was it? It was never that. Mother, she…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heartbroken expression that Dante wore told Vergil of it all, and he had to turn away, unable to face the truth of how wrong he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abandoned? No! Mom, she… she hid me in a wardrobe so that she could go look for you! She never once forgot you! She looked for you until she, until she…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more.” Vergil whispered. “I know. I know now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell. Dante lifted a hand, wanting to make some sort of gesture. Anything. A hug? A pat on the shoulder? Vergil never liked being touched. But it didn’t feel right, to just leave things alone like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the older twin muttered: “You were always so annoying. But I always felt like everyone loved you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Dante bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was how I felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante thought about it, and finally said: “I guess that's why I always thought you looked lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil’s attention snapped to him, somewhat shocked. Unspoken question of “what do you mean” hung in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always seemed lonely. Even when you were reading. That’s why… that’s why I didn’t want to leave you alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins looked away. Anywhere but at each other, after such confessions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All was quiet, not an intruder present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And finally, Vergil responded: “I’m not alone anymore. And from now on, neither will you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that, Dante finally felt like a weight in his heart lifted, and he smiled. “Yeah? Well, tell me more, then. Tell me about your belle. And Nero.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. To be Human?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante usually wasn’t interested in hearing about a kid’s developmental milestones, but his nephew’s? Gladly. He listened with rapt attention about how Nero hatched with pointed little teeth, how Vergil had watched Nero tear his way out of his shell with his tiny little claws. How Nero was still too young and has to molt as he grows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil told Dante of how he taught Nero how to hunt. How he planned to teach him how to wield the blade just as their father had. How he and Bella were doing what no other devil has done, by giving their nestling a blade to nurture from the start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante learnt how Bella was surprisingly the one to teach Nero how to read and write. How she was a storyteller, and shared with Nero the wonders of the human world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following that, they spoke a little more about the nicer times of their childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they talked for a long time. Eventually, Nero woke. Dante felt the prickle of Nero’s presence behind them, and no doubt did Vergil. The adults pointedly ignored the child, waiting for the nestling to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero pounced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, a long tail manifested from Vergil and intercepted the child. Wrapped in the appendage, Nero had a stunned expression as he was held in the air. Vergil grinned and brought Nero about to the front, and the child laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa has a tail now! That’s so cool! Now papa is like me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now you will have to step up your game, child. I will have more tricks to use.” He smiled as he gently set Nero down in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll win, someday! Bring it on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because so long as you keep at it, you will continue to grow stronger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero’s grin was infectious. Even Dante found himself grinning at this scene as he leaned forward to rest his chin in his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Nero looked over at Dante, and then turned to do his best to look at Vergil, and turned back to Dante to say: “Papa said that he doesn’t always have scales because he’s half human. You’re the same, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re siblings. Same parents and all. So yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero thinks about it, and asks: “Do all humans look like Papa and Uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess if we’re the only human-looking people you see, you’d think that. Nah. Even humans can look pretty different. We all look similar because we’re related. Plus, Verge and I look a lot more alike than most, because we were born identical twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if the kid had enough frame of reference to understand what any of this means. But Nero nods. “Okay. Siblings can look very alike, and humans also look like their family, like how I look a bit like Mama and a bit like Papa!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you do, kiddo!” Dante reached over and fluffed the kid’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero reached out to wiggled his fingers and toes. “I have feet like Papa! And arms like Mama and Papa! Mama says humans don’t have wings or extra arms though.” He flexed his glowing blue appendages. “My tail is like Mama’s! And I have hair like Papa, but Papa says that comes from Grandpapa—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante had to hold in a laugh. Hearing that Sparda would be referred to as “Grandpapa” was just too funny to him. Heck, how would Sparda react, in hearing this adorable little devil call him “Grandpapa”? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Eva… Eva would adore Nero. Dante just knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. The old man had white hair. So we all got it from him.” He wasn’t certain if Vergil ever told Nero about Sparda, and wouldn’t risk explaining that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero looks again between Dante and Vergil, and then asks his father: “Will I be able to look more like you guys, someday? Mama said when we go to the human world, we would have to be careful about how we look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins glanced at each other. Both of them knew that it was possible, but neither of them knew how it worked. After all, they were born human in form, and have to put in effort to become devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m certain,” Vergil starts, “that your mother will be able to teach you, and that you would pick it up just as quickly as you do other skills. After all, human blood flows through your veins already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero beamed. “I can’t wait then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll grow strong enough to learn, soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And will I grow big like Mama?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen. But if you wish to visit the human world, it may be better if you remain human in size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Nero agreed as if he had control over his growth. “And then we can try all sorts or new things, right? Like food! And there will be people!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But remember, not every human is trustworthy.” Vergil started, paused, and then said: “But yes, a friend or two would be… good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante grinned. “Yeah. You could use a friend or two. Not everyone is lucky enough to have a twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Vergil grumbled: “You still made me wish I were an only child, at several junctures in our life, Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dante laughed, knowing his brother didn’t truly mean it (anymore,) Nero asked: “Papa, how come I don’t have siblings, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante stifled his laughter even further as a tinge of pink coloured Vergil’s cheeks. “That is… a situation limited by circumstances beyond your control. I cannot promise you siblings. Not now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask your mother.” Was the immediate response, made in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” Nero climbed out of Vergil’s lap to run back to the back of the nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante finally sniggered. “What are you going to do if she tells him yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business. And it’s an unlikely scenario, at least right now. She won’t clutch again for a few years yet, and we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> discussing this topic further.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. What came first?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante and Vergil had a sparring session soon after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> sparring session. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, they still went all out. But there was a lot less blood and a lot less brutal stabbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from a set of spires that Arabella was coiled about, Nero sat comfortably with her, cheering for Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante parried another attack and complained in all good nature: “No fair, Verge! You get to have a cheerleader in the stands!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay focused, Dante.” Was all Vergil responded with, though it wasn’t without a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them fought toe to toe, and it was an unspoken agreement that winning was when one of them lost their ground. And as devils, they instinctively knew between each other when the other’s spirit yielded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante wasn’t quite used to this change of scenery, though he had to admit, he was having a blast. Almost like being kids again, except with a lot less hostility. And he lost himself to the fun until he really tired himself out, and Vergil won only by Dante finally yielding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the most workout I’ve gotten in years.” Dante laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil sheathed his blade, pretending that he wasn’t a bit winded. “I pity your lack of proper physical conditioning while in the human world, little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Was just missing my best workout partner, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil didn’t respond, but the moment of lingering eye contact and the lack of a scowl told Dante that Vergil acknowledged his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire family settled back into the nest only briefly. Nero had been excited ever since watching Vergil and Dante duke it out, and asked all sorts of questions to Dante about how he fought. There had been a brief discussion about guns, which displeased Vergil somewhat. Nero was clearly enamoured with the man-made tools that were made to be fit for a part-devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I would be able to have a gun when we go live in the human world?” Nero asked Vergil and Bella both. Vergil gave Dante a brief glare, and all Dante could do was shrug. Wasn’t his fault that guns were cool!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he will give the parents a bit of peace of mind with some responsible words: “Guns are cool, but it’s easier to get hurt with a gun than with a sword if you’re not careful. You’ll need to be older before you’re allowed to be trained with one, so you don’t hurt yourself, kiddo.” Sure Nero would recover. Normal guns without enchantments or special bullets won’t do much against devils, after all. But it was the principle of the matter, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil took Dante’s “help” with muted grace, and diffused Nero’s momentary disappointment by offering: “It’s been a little bit since we last hunted. Shall we see if there’s suitable prey for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Nero followed his father with excitement, but not before making sure to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, and even waving “see you later!” at his Uncle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante was initially going to go with, but with Nero misunderstanding that his Uncle was going to stay “at home,” Dante gave up. After all, this was probably “Vergil and Nero bonding time.” Might as well stay out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this left him awkwardly in the cave with Arabella. And without Vergil or Nero, Dante felt like he was sweating a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh. Guess I should call you my sis-in-law? Dunno if devils believe in marriage and all that. But I guess my dad was into that stuff.” He started off awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Devils can form mated pairs, and that’s about as close to marriage as it gets. So, you may call me that, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante won’t pretend he understands how anything in Hell works, but didn’t want to ask right now. “Sis has a decent ring to it. I’ll go with that, Sis.” He tries it out. Not bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is an honor to be regarded as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of Hell might disagree, but I believe in Sparda’s justice being the right path, and thus I give you my respect for fighting for that justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, shucks. I don’t fight because of my pops… but I guess you’re right. Man, I didn’t really want to acknowledge him, since he left. But now I’m finding myself fighting for what I believe in, and it’s not too far from dad’s justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought then occurred to him. “What about Vergil? I sure as hell know for a fact that he wasn’t fighting for dad’s justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you’re garnering a reputation as a Devil Hunter, Vergil has gained a reputation as the Dark Slayer. Though his identity is shrouded to the grapevines of Hell, for now, I have respect for his strength, and his honor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante was glad to hear that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But beyond that, he has been caught between the pain of injustice Mundus wrought upon his life, and the injustice of suffering for simply being of Sparda’s blood. I could not bear to see him suffer. So perhaps it’s more than respect. It is what humans call empathy. And what I would call a seed of love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh.” Leaning back comfortably against one of the stone columns, Dante mulled over it. “It’s amazing, really. You’re a devil. And yet you seemed to bring out so much more of Vergil’s human side. Thank you for that. I guess I was never really good at making him feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is stubborn. Even I know that. And truly, he did not turn to his softer side until Nero hatched. So you can thank Nero, instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile. She was right. But he wanted a good last word: “Yeah, but the egg came first. And that came from you. So thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante found himself losing the battle of the last word, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you can thank Vergil, too, for indulging in my heat when I clutched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Dante could only cough as he blushed and pretended he didn’t walk himself into her teasing. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What came first? The Devil or the Egg?</p><p>(To those who celebrate, Happy Chinese New Year! I took some extra days off to celebrate with my darling.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Brave Little Protector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Vergil and Nero came back, Vergil had the corpse of a Frost on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While this is considered a fairly significant and large kill, which was treated as Nero’s kill since it was brought back as a corpse instead of as orbs, Dante saw a slight frown on Vergil’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero, however, was oblivious to the concern at the moment. He was eager to show off to Mama and Uncle: “Papa had to help, because this one was tough! But I held my own where it counted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hey! That’s a Frost!” Dante poked at it, impressed and he made sure Nero knew he was impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are troops created by Mundus, usually to lead assaults with.” Vergil said cooly. “We have a problem. There were two. The other got away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante, Vergil, and Bella all exchanged glances, but before another word could be said, Vergil walked towards Nero, and knelt down to tell him: “It’s not your fault, Nero. Going after it could have been dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero stared up at his father, before nodding once. Dante didn’t miss how a clawed wing shifted to cover his upper right arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They may heal fast, but a phantom pain can remain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante would estimate that he’s only known Nero for about a day. But he knew without a doubt that if something were to hurt his nephew, there would be Hell to pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hell was big, and vast, and it owed Dante a damn lot already, and now its debt was growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What happened.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could feel his devil surface, his voice reverberating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fall of Argosax was sure to catch Mundus’ attention. And rumors that a Son of Sparda is now in Hell is circulating. More than that, but whispers of the truth are out there. Demons and devils alike are connecting the dots. There’s more than just you, or just I; that Sprada has more than one son. The only thing that had remained hidden until now, was Nero. But I fear even that will no longer be under wraps soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella flicked her tail around so that she could pull Nero into an embrace. “It was inevitable, even with me masking both your scents. But there is no better time to strike than now. You came into Hell in order to put Mundus back in his place. And Mundus happens to have access to a sealed Hell Gate at his palace. With the Yamato, we would be able to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mundus is the one that killed Grandmama, right?” Nero surprisingly bared his fangs. Dante didn’t think the devil-child actually knew of the truth of his heritage, but he supposed Vergil would have thought it better for Nero to know. “He’s the one Papa wants to fight, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Vergil seemed mildly shocked at this, and Nero continued: “I’m getting stronger. And I’m getting smarter. I know Papa is preparing for a big hunt. And I know…” Nero seemed a little uncertain, before he decided on what he’s going to say with a small nod to himself: “I know it’s not just a hunt. Sometimes, I hear Mama and Papa talk, even when you think you’re too far. I know we aren’t here in Hell because you want to be. I know Papa is here because there’s someone he has to fight. And… and I’ve heard you tell Mama before, that we can’t leave Hell until Mundus is defeated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil remained silent, as did Dante. The former didn’t know how to best react, while the later simply can’t say he’s been around the family long enough to know how to best approach this revelation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children, even devil-children being raised by unconventional parents, seem to have a knack of learning secrets that adults didn’t want them to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella picked Nero up, breaking the spell of tension that the little nestling had cast upon them, for Nero squirmed in protest. “That’s right, Nero. There is an enemy out there, who has been hurting our family since before you came along. From before I met your father. He is the biggest reason why you cannot leave too far from the nest. He is the reason why we must hide you. But the biggest reason why he must be defeated, is because he does not care about justice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s bad because he hurts people who shouldn’t be hurt, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil stepped forward to gently pat Nero on the head. “Yes. And that is why your grandfather rebelled against him. But Mundus held a grudge from then on. Even though you and I had nothing to do with Sparda’s rebellion, he would come after us for simply being of Sparda’s blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Sparda was just! And Sparda protected people!” Nero seemed to find resolve in something, saying that. “I want to be like Grandpapa! And like you! You protect us! Let me do the same!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Vergil chuckled. “I know you will loathe to hear this, Nero, but you are barely eight years old. You still can’t win against me, or even Dante, yet. I will not put you in danger like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero pouted. Considering the circumstances, it really shouldn’t be that cute, as Nero puffed out his cheeks and even tried to puff out his chest and feathers while flexing his tail: “I’ll become stronger than you someday, Papa! Just you wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look forward to that day. And when that day comes, I hope you’ll put that strength towards protecting what matters to you, and yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something occurred to Dante, and he had to ask: “Wait, Verge. You’re not planning on going to fight Mundus alone, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. Dante was so busy staring at Vergil with serious anticipation that he didn’t even notice how Bella smiled and simply coiled up to set Nero atop said coils, as if she knew of an answer that they did not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the original plan.” Vergil started. “But now that you’re here, I think it’s only fair that you chip in against our father’s foe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, Mundus isn't going to see it coming. Even with his third eye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Interlude of Mundus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because Mundus is barely worth just that: an interlude to the new story that is Vergil's and Dante's happier life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHERE IS HE?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundus raged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“WHERE IS THAT FILTHY SPAWN? AND IF RUMORS ARE TO BE BELIEVED, WHERE ARE THEY BOTH, AND WHERE IS THE THIRD WHELP?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The news of Sprada having not just one, but two sons arrived to him too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Such mutts should not be allowed to spawn further. They are an affront to devil-kind.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He seethed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what little information Mundus received from the Frost that came back, he realized with horror that a Son of Sparda had been right under his nose for a long time. Hiding, growing in strength, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nurturing</span>
  </em>
  <span> offspring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a fool to have written off the Crimson Queen’s reclusivity as her usual behaviour, even after mating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Griffon had brought back the news that she had mated, Mundus lumped the pair together as two difficult devils that liked to keep to themselves, and that they would do what many devils do with their offspring: shoo them out of the nest the moment they could move, or eat them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devils do not </span>
  <em>
    <span>raise</span>
  </em>
  <span> offspring. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>groom</span>
  </em>
  <span> offspring at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, Sparda’s abominable sons stood before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So. You have come to me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundus ground out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You think that just because you were able to dismantle Nightmare, and defeat Griffon, among my other minions, that you could defeat me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is all you are able to hide behind,” Vergil started as he unsheathed the blade that held Sparda’s familiar power that could rend through anything, “then yes, I do believe we shall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made the biggest mistake picking a fight with us, ugly.” Dante taunted. “And now I know, all my life, I’ve been running away from a coward, who could only sit on his marble throne and send demon hoards after two eight year old kids and their human mother. Just what were you so afraid of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“SILENCE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He did not want to hear anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But since when was he ever truly able to control Sparda’s whims? And as such, how was he so foolish to believe he could control the whims of Sparda’s sons?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look down on humanity, but more than that, you loathe it. You loathe it because you are afraid of their potential. You were afraid of us, because you were afraid of what we could become.” Vergil answered, and Mundus threw out an attack of red bolts in a fit of rage. Dante shot down some of them while Vergil easily parried the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where you fear that potential, I now know what my father saw in the humanity our mother bestowed upon us. And I know that, thanks to a serpent devil in red, and the son that she gave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that power.” Dante tsk’d as he brandished Rebellion and easily deflected one of Mundus’ punches, “And you didn’t have a single good place to put it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You… You are not… worthy…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Since when was he so weak? Try as he might, he either couldn’t hit them, or they deflected his attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There once was a time when Mundus could shrug off stab wounds and just keep going. But now, after 2000 years, he underestimated not only how beaten he was by Sparda, but how little his strength had returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was no match for the tag team that was Vergil and Dante, who both held the fiery flame that was Sparda’s power, etched into their souls and also into their forms, as they took on the form of devils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mundus did not want to admit defeat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I WILL be back. I will come back, and I will rule again, and I will rule both worlds!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two shots rang from Dante’s firearms. Mundus was barely holding on to his form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” Vergil told him as he walked forward, Yamato in hand. “We will be there, to send you back to your rightful place. And when you do try to come back, you can say hello to my son, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the flourish of Vergil’s blade was the last thing Mundus saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his form dissolved, Arabella came up to them in human disguise, and shook her head. “At this point, even if he does manage to keep his soul intact to form a new body, he will be hard-pressed to regain enough power in just a handful of decades to break out of Hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From behind her skirts, Nero peaked through. “That was Mundus?” He scrunched up his nose. “He smelled funny and looked ugly. And Mama has prettier wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella laughed. “Awe, you’re such a little sweetheart. But I think you have prettier wings than I, my little nestling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from there, Vergil made good on his promise, to take everyone back to the human world. For the first time ever, Nero got to see the human world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! The sky is so blue!” He exclaimed. “Just like my wings! Just like Papa’s flames!” After a bit of blinking, however, he rubbed his eyes. “The sun is too bright, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante laughed, and patted Nero on the head, careful to avoid the growing horns. “Yeah, I think that’s because we’re nocturnal, and see better in the dark and all. It’s a bit too bright during clear skies and sunny days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when Griffon, freed from his pact with Mundus and took the gamble to be revived and bound by Vergil, manifested to say. “Wow, Mallet Island sure wasn’t what it used to be. Come on, let’s get outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s. But where to? Fortuna, perhaps?” Vergil glanced over at Bella, with Nero in her arms. Nero was momentarily fascinated by how his mother has </span>
  <em>
    <span>feet</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about my shop, at the very least for a bit?” Dante offered. “I promise you, it’s all fixed up since last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to see where Uncle Dante lives!” Nero cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, for the time being, that was all the direction they needed, even if Vergil would hardly believe that Dante’s place had passable living standards.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, Trish, but uh... Mundus didn't really get much of a chance or enough incentive to create you this time around. <br/>And only Griffon gets to stick around, but I think he's enough for now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. What to Settle On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On the first day, Nero was brought to Devil May Cry wrapped up in his father’s coat. Having no skill to shift into a more human form, it was a precaution in case the portal didn’t take them directly to the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil, at first, was a little antsy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was clearly his brother’s territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him had become comfortable in the shared territory he had with Bella, even if Hell was only hospitable if you had the power to hold down the fort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, suddenly being displaced from the safety of home…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nervously pushed the anxiety away, amazed to realize he had considered that nest to be a home to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a while, he kept his worries to himself, as he watched Nero “oooh” and “aaah” at the building of Devil May Cry. Many concepts of human behaviour, and human structures such as buildings, were taught to Nero by Bella. But of course, no amount of description can replace the real thing. And Dante’s run down little shop held Nero’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante showed him the Jukebox, and introduced him to the wonders of music. To Vergil’s disappointment, the only thing Dante had for records were rock albums. Not that Vergil hated rock, but he thought Dante could do with more than just one genre of music, such as classical, perhaps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Dante taught Nero how to play pool. Dante showed him how to use the pool cue, and then helped Nero reach the table by picking him up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was surreal, to watch as Nero used his clawed wings to compensate for his shorter reach, as he tried to mimic what Dante showed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here, in the human world, Nero could discover things beyond simply hunting and fighting for survival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Vergil realized now, in the years of his life, he truly did miss out on a lot of his childhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he resolved to consider the years worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was worth it, because even if he could not have those years back, his son could now have that life in place of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the pizza delivery came, and Vergil again had to hold back the annoyance at his brother’s choice of food, when Nero was clearly enjoying this brand new food he’s never had before. The nestling ate a good ⅔ of an entire pizza, before, finally getting sleepy from eating so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Nero fell asleep against Vergil, his glowing blue claws wrapped about his father’s shoulders, as if he didn’t want to let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bella sat down beside him, a cup of water in hand. Strange, how it had been years since he'd seen her in human form, dressed in red, though less conservative than she had been in Fortuna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A surprising thought flitted through his mind: She’s beautiful. As a devil, and in her human disguise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s on your mind. You’re brooding again.” Bella teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not brooding.” Was his automatic deflection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then speak to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about it, and carefully admitted: “I want him to be happy. But navigating the human world will involve...certain difficulties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Humans do have a lot of rules, including things that complicates how we are to provide for ourselves, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded. “You understand, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his desk, Dante chimed: “It’s not much, but hunting can pay well once in a while. My contact, Morrison, can hook you up. Heck, just work with me in Devil May Cry. I don’t need much to get by. Just enough to pay for water and electricity, and buy me pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m also no stranger to working a basic job.” Bella provided thoughtfully. “Sometimes, it was a hobby of mine to work at a store in Fortuna. Just a little bit of beguiling with my magic, and I could find a cozy place to work at.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Work is but one hurdle. I am more concerned about living arrangements.” Vergil finally brought up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his chest, Nero seemed to have not fallen into deep sleep yet, and opened his eyes to mumble: “Uncle’s nest not good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Uncle’s… home... was not built to house little devils.” Vergil tried to explain, while giving Dante a pointed look, daring the younger twin to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The adults all knew that the flaws to Devil May Cry was more than just that. Remodeling was one thing. Dante’s living habits were plain to see, and it was another problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s generous for you to provide us space in your adobe, Dante.” Bella started. “But--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, I get it.” Dante stopped her, having just finished his slice of food and held both hands up in mock defeat. “Look, if Lady’s complaints of my shop haven't made me aware of it, then I’d be an idiot to think it’s up to my uptight twin’s standards. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not like twins.” He laughed, and then leaned forward with an arm on his desk. “Besides, you guys… you’re a family on your own. You should have your own space, and not be crammed into mine. I’m just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante glanced over to the photograph on his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just happy to know that you’re going to be back in my life again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence fell, but it wasn’t without a round of exchange of soft smiles, while the only sound that could be heard was the soft breathing of Nero, asleep again with his face fully buried into Vergl’s vest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Dante’s eyes lit up. “I have an idea, actually. Might need Morrison to do some digging, but didn’t Mom and Dad own the property we lived in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vergil blinked. “You’re not suggesting…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I am! Besides, it should be yours. Eldest son and all. I’m happy where I’m at. Even if the entire manor’s not there anymore, we can use the land and build anew, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Vergil thought about it, Dante found the words that convinced him: “Look, it had a big yard and everything, and it’s secluded. You remember us as kids? Nero’s going to need that open space.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morrison was intrigued, when Dante called him saying he had something to discuss. Further intrigued when he was told he had to stop by the shop to have the conversation face to face, instead of over the phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The informant was no stranger to things that went bump in the dark, of course. And he had Dante to thank for that. Anytime he got information that started to sound like demon bullshit, he’d bring it to Dante. Morrison didn’t question </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dante was strong enough to defeat demons and devils; he’s just fine with the fact that Dante </span>
  <em>
    <span>can. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Besides, Dante wasn’t the only devil hunter in existence; they’re just rare, and he was just the best of ‘em. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, imagine Morrison’s surprise as he shows up to Devil May Cry while the sun is only beginning to set, and he’s greeted by extra people that weren’t Lady in Dante’s shop? While he’s usually one to make sure to give pretty ladies their well-deserved compliments, first, even Morrison had to pause at the other two people he saw:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was more important to address, first? The man with a shock of white hair with a katana by his side, who looked undoubtedly related to Dante? Or the child that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly not a human child</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting in the stranger’s lap, enamoured in the book that the man was reading to him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morrison did a headcount to make sure he knew what he was looking at. Dante grinning at his desk, strange maybe-relative at a couch, little devil-child in his lap, and pretty lady sitting next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making sure the door was closed, and taking off his hat, he decided to address Dante, first: “Well, you made it sound like you got something pretty important to discuss. So what do you have for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nods and smiles, Dante got up from his desk to welcome Morrison in. “Yep. Morrison, meet my brother Vergil, his gal Bella, and my nephew Nero.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having names to faces was nice. The introduction, well, Morrison shouldn’t have been too entirely surprised. At this point, Nero was less interested in the book, and more interested in the fact that there was a new person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the not-human child did the cutest thing a demonic child should be allowed to do, and that was to fidget and then tried to hide himself by diving under his father’s coat, forming a lump at Vergil’s waist, though most of the child’s lower body and tail was still in view. “I’m not ready to be seen yet!” Came a muffled little voice from under the coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it. Morrison had to laugh. “Kiddo, Dante wouldn’t have asked me to come here if he didn’t think I’d react well to a surprise like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid whined in reluctance, but was plucked out from under the coat by Vergil. “You’ll learn soon how to disguise yourself. For now, Dante’s friend is going to help us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miss Bella took the book and set it aside, as Vergil settled Nero back into his lap properly. Nero regarded Morrison with his large golden eyes, and then shyly waved: “H-hello. I’m Nero.” The little devil then glanced over to Bella. “That was good, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Morrison circled around to find himself a spot to sit in the office. “That was pretty good, little one. Nero, huh? Well, how can I help all of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dante returned to his desk to lean back against it, and motioned towards Vergil as he explained: “Well, Morrison, you’ve been through a bit of thick and thin with me since you found me at my new shop, so I’ll tell it to you straight. Nero’s not completely human, and frankly, neither are the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morrison flicked his gaze about the room. His choice was to either accept this information, or have a conniption. And at this point, he would be a piss-poor information broker if he didn’t accept information, and a weak one to die on this hill after already accepting the existence of demons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the little one sure is proof of that. And is this the part I ask you what beastie you got hiding under your skin, Dante?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah.” Dante shook his head with a smile. “I’d rather not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” Said Vergil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Was Dante’s immediate reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Bella laughed. “Mr. Morrison. Before we end up going completely off topic, I could enlighten you a little. Dante recommended that you might be able to track down some property rights for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re talking legal stuff here? Not demon stuff? Well that could be in order. What are you looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though Morrison played it all cool and left the shop with payment from Vergil and what he needed to know in order to find some deeds, he had to admit, curiosity was getting the better of him, again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew that Dante and his brother were still holding out on some information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They only provided him with all of their mother’s information. He had a guess now that the photograph at Dante’s desk showed true of the woman as human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Morrison tracked down some of the information on the property, he realized something about the place in question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the secluded manor that had been abandoned since Redgrave was mysteriously attacked once before. And in scouting the place out, Morrison found that the path to the property was blocked off by a statue of The Legendary Dark Knight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, legends of Sparda had certainly been on his mind ever since he learnt about demons. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing this statue, now, made him think of the devilishly cute Nero, by all accounts of irony. The kid had horns that were curving forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sparda, huh? Now that’s interesting, to have a statue of the Dark Knight guard the entrance to your property. Just what else aren’t you telling me, Dante?” He smiled as he shook his head, and turned back to prepare his findings. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Can't Be the Wrong Foot if One Has No Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lady had the key to Devil May Cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant she could enter whenever she pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was surprised to find that the lights were on, but the doors were locked, and the sign was flipped to “Closed” with an addendum of “out on family errand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First of all, “family errand” sounded like bullshit, and Lady didn’t have to spell out the reasons why. Second of all, even when Dante does step out of the shop, he never leaves a secondary reason beyond flipping the sign to closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wondering just what kind of game he was playing at, she allowed herself in with the key.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dante! You better have an explanation for me over this weird sign of yours! If you’re trying to avoid customers, you shouldn’t have left the lights on!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one answered. The jukebox continued to play its soft rock. Lady sighed and glanced around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, other than the fact that Dante was missing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when she heard something that sounded like a squeal, and then the door to the back kitchen opened, to reveal a brunette woman in a red dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman lingered at the door frame, clearly wary. “I believe Dante locked the door when he left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady found this curious. What was a woman doing in Dante’s office, while Dante wasn’t around? Feeling mischievous, she smiled and waved with the key looped about a finger: “I’m a co-resident, you could say. And who might you be? Dante’s pretty bad with girls so it’s hard to believe he’d be able to bring one back, much less let her stay while he’s out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way the woman blinked was just a bit unnerving. “Ah. You’re Lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so he’s mentioned me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Briefly. He said you tend to come and go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t wrong. “I do. Name’s Lady. So tell me this: who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Arabella.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Arabella. And what are you doing here at Dante’s shop, with the doors locked, without him?” Lady was starting to get bad vibes from this woman. There was a little something off. Something in the air. A hint of magic. She knew that some devils had the ability to beguile humans, make them more pliant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Lady was of a bloodline once blessed by Sparda’s friendship. She had certain resistance to magics. Already, she was reaching for her guns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Arabella, or whatever her name might be, clearly sensed Lady’s intent. “You are sharp, but do not jump to conclusions.” Her pupils narrowed like a snake’s. “I was invited in, and I mean no one harm. I would urge you to stay your hand. I do not wish to fight Dante’s friend in front of my child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady didn’t like to take chances, however, and pulled her gun as a precaution: “Devils lie. Give me a better reason to believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, a hiccup sounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Arabella froze, with something almost akin to fear flash across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hiccup sounded again, and Lady was sure it was not coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arabella. No, it sounded like it was behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something rustled, and Lady watched as Arabella urged with distress: “No, you shouldn’t--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From behind her red skirts, a little demon peeked his face out. “Don’t hurt Mama!” The words were followed by another hiccup. “If you’re Uncle Dante’s friend, then don’t hurt Mama! Because if you hurt Mama then I will have to hurt you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How should a devil hunter react to seeing demons?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually, the correct answer was to kill it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except if you were a devil hunter who knew of a half-devil by the name of Dante, you might harbor some manner of sympathy for a devil or two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uncle</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dante?” She frowned and lowered her gun just a smidge, to appraise Arabella. “Far as I know, Dante only had one sibling, and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not around anymore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So start talking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There isn’t much to say, Lady. I am Arabella. I am Vergil’s mate. We’ve been back for only three days. He and Dante went out with Morrison to deal with some property inheritance issues. My son and I are waiting for them to come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady kept her gun trained on Arabella, who would no doubt be the more threatening adversary. “Vergil’s back? Pardon me, but even if I did believe your words, I hope you know that he’s not high on my list of people to trust--” before she say anything further, her hostility seemed to incite the fight-or-flight instincts of the little devil, who tried to pounce forward with a flaming sword in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Do not!” Arabella tried her best to hold the child back, and Lady watched in shock as the woman resorted to revealing her true form, just so she could coil about the child and keep him from attacking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But she wants to hurt Mama!” Said the muffled and panicked little voice, followed by another hiccup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama can’t be hurt by just a gunshot, Nero. It’s okay. Shhhhh… Shhhh… It’s okay. She’s just concerned because we’re strangers and this is Dante’s territory. You’re such a good little knight, just like Papa. But it’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at this point that Lady finally lowered her gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just what was she doing, pointing a gun at a mother and her child?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, this was clearly a devil and her little devilet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But gosh, just that hair was enough to make her halfway believe. And the child? No little devil had the right to be that cute. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than that, she knows now that she spooked the child, who had every right to be scared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt like she needed a drink. Holstering her gun, she just about fell back into the nearest couch with a hefty sigh. “Okay. I’ll listen and give you the benefit of the doubt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the little devil had the gall to peek out from his mother’s arms, and demand with a tearful face: “Say sorry to Mama first!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bella taught Nero his manners well... which means he understands when to demand apologies, too!<br/>Since Lady doesn't get to have a Trish-level misunderstanding due to there being no Trish, she gets to briefly have one with Arabella. My interpretation of that situation from the anime is that Lady was concerned about Trish's presence being harmful to Dante, not just because Trish is a devil. <br/>It's a similar situation here: without all the facts, Lady jumped to the conclusion that something bad was going on.<br/>Nero doesn't quite understand the exact power of a gun yet, though Lady is a hunter worth her salts. Hopefully, Nero never has to learn the difference in power of normal guns vs. Lady's guns vs. Dante's guns via being shot.<br/>It's the principle of the matter: no one hurts Mama.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Pea from a Pod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m not going to give an insincere apology.” Lady told Nero flatly. She never bothered to practice interacting with children, so this will have to do. “But I’ll apologize to you for spooking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero protested at this. “I wasn’t scared of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh…” Arabella soothed again. “Fear comes in different forms, including worry. It’s going to be okay. And we should let her know more of how we came to be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella’s storytelling to Lady was very simple:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s been with Vergil since he jumped down into Hell, and agreed to help him amass power in order to defeat the Demon King, Mundus. Dante showed up at the opportune time for them to achieve their goal, and now they’re finally back in the human world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Demon King? You’re telling me Vergil wanted the throne to the underworld, but now he’s back here?” Incredulous, Lady asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only knew a few things about Dante and Vergil:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father was Sparda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mother was human and she’s dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil wanted power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil and Dante didn’t share the same stance in regards to raising the Temen-ni-Gru, and Dante denied Vergil their father’s power. That was the last the brothers saw each other, and the last Lady heard of Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the years since, Lady could tell that Dante couldn’t let go of the past, of his brother’s conviction to fight to the bitter end. To effectively die on the hill of needing to be stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand.” Bella said softly, having shifted back into human form, and sat down at the bar with Nero quieted for the time being. “The throne meant nothing to him. Defeating the Demon King was personal. After all, Mundus brought about his mother’s death, and shattered his childhood. He even believed that Dante was dead for a long time. I do not believe I need to elaborate more on this matter. It is, after all, personal to him. And if you didn’t learn more from Dante already, then this is certainly not my story to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it probably wasn’t. Even Lady understood that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she understood, intimately, the need for revenge against the murderer of mothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bunched up her skirt in her clenched fists, briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t think she’d have something in common with Vergil. She’s not sure she liked the idea of being sympathetic towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You helped him.” Was all she could say at the moment. “And…” She glanced at Nero, unable to voice her thoughts on the obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devils may cry. And devils may love, too, it seems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she apologized: “I’m sorry, for starting off aggressive with you, and distressing your son. It’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Bella flashed her fangs with a smile. “Oh, don’t fret. It’s pretty standard demonic behaviour, to be honest. This is a place you return to, because you deem it safe, correct? Finding strangers on your safe territory is a cause for concern. I’m not offended in the slightest. Besides, a little bit of aggression doesn’t hurt.” She rubbed Nero’s back. “Helps develop decision-making skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady’s head was swimming a little. So now they were talking about devil etiquette, wasn’t it? Should she be relieved? She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Nero hopped out of Bella’s lap, adorable wings flared out even for such a short jump, and came up to Lady fearlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more worries?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah. Not worried anymore. I think.” No, she was still worried. But she’ll deal with that after Dante comes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay! I’m Nero!” He introduced himself, and offered a hand-- well, a wing. And then he thought about it. “Wait, maybe this one?” He retracted his wing-claw, and offered his normal left limb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady couldn’t help but smile at the gesture. It looks like Nero was taught enough human mannerisms to understand politeness. She wasn’t expecting that out of a child of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vergil</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people, not to mention Dante also wasn’t the epitome of manners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she shook his small hand, realizing that this was a growing child who couldn’t be more than seven to eight years old. “And I’m Lady. It’s nice to meet you, Nero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completing the handshake, Nero seemed pleased with himself, and then examined her curiously. “Humans wear clothes, like Papa does most of the time.” Turning to his mother, he asked: “Can I wear clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella smiled wryly. “It would be encouraged once you learn how to take a human form, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was Lady’s turn to appraise Nero as he cheered. She hoped by “human form” it would work like how Bella looked nothing like a lamia, and thus Nero wouldn’t have to worry about finding clothes that will accommodate his extra arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want a coat like Papa and Uncle!” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Lady tried to imagine that. She only had what she remembered of Vergil’s coat from years ago, and Dante’s gotten a new wardrobe since, but she could see how both of them had a taste in dramatic fashion. She couldn’t help but giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not tall enough for a coat like that, yet.” She was already feeling fond of this little white-haired devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gosh, what would he look like, in human shape? She tried to imagine a child-like Dante or Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they both once cute little kids, just like Nero?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be as tall as Papa someday!” Nero flexed. “And I’ll have a cool coat that’s just like Papa and Uncle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now laughing, Lady smiled widely at him, and decided to make him an offer: “Tell you what? When you learn how to look human, I’ll help you and your mother pick out new clothes for you. Your… father and uncle’s fashion sense suit them well, but you’re going to need clothes for your size, first. Clothes that are right for a kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that you’ll look cute like you should, before you grow too big for cute and start busting up things with that fearsome devil-strength of yours.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dante and Vergil came back to find Lady in the office, it took everything to keep Vergil from immediately lashing out at the “intruder.” But thankfully, Lady was sufficiently in control of herself to not bristle, and Vergil accepted that Lady was at least a suitable candidate among the humans that could help acclimate Nero to the human world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t stay long. “I know you have a lot to sort out already. So I’ll leave you be on your family business. Keep in touch.” The last part, she said to Dante on her way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever boring business they had to do with legal stuff, they didn’t discuss it in front of Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what they did offer was: “Hey, kiddo! Wanna go see where your dad and I lived as kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next evening, as the sun was beginning to set, Dante came back from an outing with a perfect little cloak for Nero, and lo-and-behold, Dante had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>car.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a convertible that was only a two-seater, however. But devils and part-devils have their ingenuity. Bella simply took one look at the car, winked at them, and turned herself into a sword, falling perfectly into Vergil’s hand as he reacted to catch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just like old times, when we needed to travel with just one ticket, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were hardly ever not a blade before we left to hell, my Crimson Queen.” Vergil murmured at the blade, but Dante heard anyway and smirked to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero was absolutely floored. “Mama turned into a sword!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. Your mother is a very good companion to me. More than I deserve. But let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Nero bundled in the cute little yellow coat, with his hood pulled up, Vergil took the passenger seat. The car didn’t have seatbelts, not that either of the part-devils cared. Nero, however, reached his wing-claws under Vergil’s coat per his instruction. Even if Nero was more devil than either of them, Vergil didn’t want to lose him if something happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peeking from under the hood, Nero was fascinated by everything outside that he could see. When they eventually started to go down the more secluded route, Nero even lifted his head from Vergil’s chest to better look around, talking excitedly to the adults while Bella chimed in from her sword-form that was set to Vergil’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, Vergil asked: “Dante, when did you learn to drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? As if it’s hard? Nah, getting the license was the pain-in-the-ass part. Gotta memorize the stupid traffic rulebook. Not that it wasn’t just a walk in the park. The DMV might as well be the new hell on earth, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, part of their journey needed to be made on foot. They parked the car somewhere secluded, and found the statue in question. It took a bit of fiddling, since it’s been a while since it was used, but Bella found the seal that controlled it. “Blood is not the only key to this statue, though a blood-offering seems to be preferred. It’s supposed to react to magic, also. I would surmise that your mother, Eva, needed a way in that didn’t involve blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incantation was something simple, and once they went down the stairs, Nero was allowed to reign free a bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The path that led them down and then up stopped at the rock formation with falling water. Neither Dante or Vergil had any issues simply leaping up, and Bella collected her skirts to lithely jump up, though she had to make more stops on places that were less higher up, and glanced back at Nero: “You can make it up, can’t you, sweetie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his hood back, Nero grinned and nodded vigorously. With a powerful leap and the spread of his wings, he made it past his mother and up all the rocks with childlike energy. Bella smiled and followed, with her own glowing pink wings, almost like an angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You’ll be climbing into rafters once you have a proper roof over your head.” Dante laughed and patted his nephew on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t encourage him.” Vergil admonished lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned towards the old house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s still standing. Wonder if any of it can be salvaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, the family walked towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s certainly seen better days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Nero could feel the heavy atmosphere between his father and uncle, and reached over to grab his mother’s hand to be led through the broken entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante glanced over. “There it is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Vergil paused with him to look over, he saw a wardrobe. The very one that Dante had told him about, on the day they were separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still there. Whole.” Vergil noted. He then glanced around, and then forward at the ruined painting. There was a lot to take in, but he was more focused on a few other things, first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If any of this house can be salvaged, would you like for me to get rid of that?” He nodded towards the wardrobe. A hint of the mother’s magic could still be felt on the furniture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante shook his head. “No. If any of this can be salvaged… keep it. All the places that were safe spots. Keep them. Fortify them.” He left the rest unsaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Vergil understood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella broke off from the two of them to walk around the entrance hall. “There’s still significant magic inlaid into this structure. Sparda’s power, and human magic. Your mother’s handiwork, I would presume.” She then turned towards them, and smiled. “I have good news. The spellwork is there to help quickly fix what might be broken. It’s standard nest-building of devils, so that if something in our defenses are destroyed, we can rebuild it quickly with the right materials.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the old house can shine again, huh?” Dante appraised with a hand on his chin. “Good. Good… This was a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Vergil took a deep breath. “It will be. Thank you, Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that, Dante simply said with a smile: “Welcome home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Picture Perfect Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*ahem* We are going to pretend the ruined painting in the manor hints at the more fetching visual of Sparda that we know from DMC4. I cannot for the life of me figure out a good excuse to why he was depicted the way he was in DMC5. And, well, my fan work, my rules, right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nero glanced around, wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gaze eventually settled on the painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed at the woman, whom he recognized from the photos on Dante’s desk: “Grandmama Eva!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All turned to gaze at the painting. It has seen better days, that was for certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero examined the painting carefully, and then glanced back towards Vergil and Dante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa and Uncle? As nestlings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh. As children. But I guess since we’re half-devil then we’d qualify as nestlings.” Dante shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero examined the portrait once again, and pointed at the section that was most ruint: “Is that where Grandpapa should be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Vergil said softly. “The fire didn’t consume the entire portrait, but I suppose the demons that attacked did the damage to his visage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one in the castle should still be fine. Though it’s only a singular portrait of him.” Bella noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante glanced over. “Castle? What castle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would presume it’s the one in Fortuna.” Vergil answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a painting of Grandpa Sparda I could see?” Nero asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella nodded. “Most everything in the castle should still be well-preserved. But if we open the seal, we are sure to draw attention from the Order. I’m afraid going there just to see a painting might be out of question right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante scratched his head. “Wow. I mean I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I have been wondering, though, ever since you told me about the island. Why didn’t dad bring us to Fortuna? Seems like he had a lot more there, to make things safer. Why, you know… here? In Redgrave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t presume to know, other than perhaps it was because mother was from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was because the first major seal was placed here.” Said Bella, somewhat solemn. “The seals were weakening over time. He left Fortuna because he knew of that truth. I would guess that, eventually, as he came back to Redgrave to check on the seal, he met Lady Eva.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero reached up with all four of his limbs, knowing to ask for permission to be picked up than to simply climb up himself. As his mother picked him up, he asked: “And when the seals came apart, bad things try to leave Hell, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure knew a lot.” Dante noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Bella smiled as she finally looked away from the painting. “Three decades might be a very short amount of time for long-lived devils like me, but I did know your father somewhat well. After all, a Reigning Lord of Fortuna who lived in a castle needed staff. I was the head maid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante raised his eyebrows. Vergil, meanwhile, pretended to not be surprised by this information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I’m sure returning to Fortuna would have been a little… complicated. Things changed, over time. I do not believe he wanted to raise the two of you in the center of what eventually became a cult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ideally, I do not believe I would want that for Nero, either.” Vergil admitted. “This is better. This is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama said when this home is remade, I will have my own space to sleep in.” Nero recalled. “I don’t want to sleep away from Mama and Papa, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante laughed. “Oh boy, guess that would be a hard adjustment for you, huh? Strange. When Verge and I were kids, </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t have been more glad of when mom and dad gave us separate rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was moot half of the time, anyway.” Vergil responded with a hint of annoyance. “You would cram yourself into my bed almost every other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and then I’d find myself on the floor the next morning, no thanks to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the cause of you falling out of a bed that was not meant to contain the two of us, little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pah.” Dante rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero glanced between the two of them. “Papa and Uncle did not like to share space together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most devils do not share well, unless they grow into an environment that allows it.” Bella had a smile on her face, too. “But even then, siblings both demonic and human can vye for their own space and possessions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil gave Dante a sideways glare. Dante simply grinned like a goof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Papa and Uncle could also play with each other, right? Like when you two sparred. That was nice, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins could only, again, glance at each other with an abashed unease. How were they to explain to the child that the “nice” fighting was often from them annoying each other, and then later getting in trouble?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella simply kissed her nestling on the cheek, and ruffled his hair. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to have a nestmate, Nero. I’m afraid even if you eventually get a sibling, it would take a long while before their strength would become comparable to your growth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Nero pursed his lips. “I can be patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward chuckle emitted from Dante and Vergil both, and Bella giggled. “We… shall see about that.” Walking over towards a section of a wall, she reached out and poured just a little bit of her power into it, to activate the spellwork. A small section of the wall began to look better from its burnt states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, is to make a home for ourselves. It looks like we can fix the entire structure of the house through alchemy if we bring in wood and stone. The finishing touches such as wallpaper and paint, we will have to purchase to do ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just that?” Dante grinned. “Sounds easy enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain?” Vergil asked Dante. “Not everything is always as simple as it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, Verge, you’re forgetting what my shop is listed as, officially. I didn’t just register the business front as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>handyman</span>
  </em>
  <span> shop without knowing some basics on repairs. And at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> least, I can fix a sink and build a cabinet. Hammering nails in straight is a piece of cake.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lady did call Dante a jack-of-all-trades. Now, this doesn't exempt him from the occasional stupid, however. Such as, say, not following all the instructions on something and messing up due to lack of braincell, not for lack of skill. XD<br/>Also Nero has no *proper* concept of time, yet. He will learn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Modesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Restoring the house was a matter that would still take time, since it still took a certain amount of power to transmute materials to restore what’s been severely damaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in between, Dante still needed to keep up with jobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil, also, had to acclimate himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the human world, even though the kind of business Dante had going on was far from the most difficult thing Vergil could be acclimating to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This left Bella to end up playing receptionist in the office, for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the fifth day of non-stop balancing between fixing the old family home, work, and general matters of settling into the human world, a certain someone finally couldn’t take it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffon manifested from the contract markings on Vergil’s back, squawked, and landed on the back of the couch while everyone was eating dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PAH! ‘Shut up and stay out of sight,’ you told me! Yeah, I get it, I’m a big demonic bird and I can’t take any other shape in the state I’m in, but just how long were you going to make me stay hidden! I’m dying of BOREDOM, I’m telling you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… truthfully, I may have forgotten about you.” Vergil responded, deadpan, as he reached for his tea while reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT? I’m livid! Hurt! Please tell me you’re joking! Your pops was nicer to me back then and he was the scariest thing on both sides of the world!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply had no reason to summon you. As such, you were put on standby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well standby is boring!” Griffon ruffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Griffon!” Nero was happy to see the bird-devil, however, and offered a half-eaten fried chicken leg. “Chicken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffon clicked his beak and shifted away half a step. “Eh, uh, thanks kiddo. But I’m good. I get power through my pact with your dad and that’s, uh, good enough.” He then appraised Nero, who happily chomped into the entire bone with his sharp teeth. “Huh, little fledgling still doesn’t have a human form, huh? Isn’t he, like, quarter-human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t found a good opportunity to teach him yet. After all, the kind of skill we use to appear human is an actual transformation, not a glamour.” Bella explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it, like, some sort of spell or something?” Dante asked, feet on his desk and pizza in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s an intricate control of our powers, where we condense it. A devil’s physical appearance is tied to both our power and our soul. Through practice, powerful-enough devils can condense and hide our power into the depth of our core, which can also hide away many of our demonic traits. And then, through training, just like when we were once young and growing into our adult form, we essentially form a new body. A weaker one. And those  of us who try to blend in with humans will tailor that body to be more human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante scratched his head. “That sounded like an awfully complicated explanation for a transformation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffon laughed. “It’s not that hard. It’s a completely different form. Many powerful devils have what’s called a higher form. Not many go out of their way to create a lower form, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe,” Vergil started, “our Triggers are what is considered a higher form, as we have to exert our power to become them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bella smiled. “At the same time, I theorize your innate ability is somewhere in-between what’s described. Born half-human, you automatically have the template for a human body, and would have no need to form one retroactively. Meanwhile, your growing devil powers automatically remain in your core, only manifesting when you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero had stopped eating, and was very attentive to the entire conversation. “I have some human in me, from Papa, right? Does this mean there is already a human form within me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. At the very least, you should find it easier to create a human form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil seemed thoughtful. “I had always wondered, how is it that mine and Dante’s human visage resembled our father’s. Knowing now that it’s not a glamour, but simply… him, as if he took off a layer of armor to set aside, vulnerable just so he can live among humans. To be… with us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not an easy choice to make. Though to be vulnerable, and to be defeatable, are two different states of being.” Bella supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, he could still thrash demons while disguised as well as you do in Trigger.” Griffon added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante shrugged. “Eh, well, that’s all in the past now. So, where do we start to teach the kiddo how to do that trick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we start now?” Nero asked with excitement, the rest of his food forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are three things to do. Control the flow of power so that we may lower the output. Influence the body so that it settles into a form when power output is lowered. And examine examples of the form you wish to settle into. We can start by teaching you how to hide your wings.” Answered Bella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Griffon cackled. “Oh boy, I remember the last part! When Sparda first took me to recon in the human world, I had to examine many unconscious humans he brought to me. Was disappointed when he told me I’d raise suspicions if I ate them. So, where are you going to find humans for him to examine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I need to go look for humans for Nero to examine?” Bella had a wry smile on her face. “I was simply going to ask Vergil to strip off the extra layers for the lesson. Or perhaps even Dante. After all, whatever better form for Nero to examine than his own family’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Vergil was trying to partake in his tea, and he most certainly choked. Dante, too, coughed as he slammed down a can of beer, and said: “I… I’ll RESPECTFULLY decline, milady! Your kid, Verge. Your responsibility!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not gonna lie.<br/>I forgot about Griffon entirely.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Eye of the Beholder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Devil May Cry Family, as Dante has come to lovingly call all of them, are all nocturnal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Added with the fact that none of them need to sleep as much or sleep every day, it meant they had generally more free time to be functional than the average human being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, just a little before sunrise is when the family goes to bed. Or, sometimes, in Dante’s case, he lounges at his desk and falls asleep. Lately, the younger twin has been going to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, but then opted to stay in the front of the shop on most days anyway. “Dunno. Sometimes I don’t like the idea that something could break in, even if we can beat up just about anything six ways to Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil shared in this “watchdog” attitude on some days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today, Vergil went back to the guest room Dante had cleared out for them, and contemplated on the definition of modesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had taught Nero the basic concept of human modesty. Despite that, their nestling didn’t wear clothes for the longest time, so Vergil wondered if the practice of proper clothing was going to become a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, with Nero now asleep on </span>
  <em>
    <span>top</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the comforter that Vergil had pulled over himself… Vergil was feeling a little too embarrassed to actually move Nero so he could climb out from under the blankets to put his clothes back on after having been examined and used as “study material” as if he were a diagram on a medical textbook. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards Bella, who was unabashedly unclothed in her human form, and not covered by anything at all, and asked: “How were you able to figure out human clothing?” The real question being: how hard will it be to teach Nero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was taught by a good mentor.” She grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil knew her long enough to recognize teasing now, and quietly huffed. “Yes but how long did it take for you to adhere to it? I was taught by my mother from birth. You were… not among humans from the start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sidling closer, soft hissing of laughter could be heard from her. “Sparda was not a Master one would want to disappoint. You’re worrying over silly things, now. Nero liked the cloak Dante bought for him well enough, and he was excited about clothing when he spoke to Lady. He will happily enjoy clothing simply because we are his beloved examples. Stop fretting. He’s our son. He’s more adaptable than the average devil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right. He was beginning to fret over mundane things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he thought to relax a bit by sating some of his curiosity, and asked: “The way you had described the process, to create a lower form that is human, implied that you chose your physical appearance from examining humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So to speak. Some devils are already humanoid-presenting, and thus would keep certain traits so that the new form is easier to create.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, the form I see you in, now…” He couldn’t help but find himself taking in her form with a sweep of his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is similar to my non-snake part of my devil form?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do see differences, now that I’m seeing you again in human disguise. Back when we first met, you were still dressed to Fortunan code. Thereafter, you were one of my blades. And after that, you had no need for your disguise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are several differences, yes. I turned my eyes hazel, and darkened my hair to a more brown colour, as the sunlight showed the red more. The parts of me I had the most decision to make was my lower body, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This forced him to glance at her again, and she hissed again in soft laughter as he blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the layers of a dress, he was now seeing how her body curved. Perfect to hold, in his arms, he realized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that was not an action he could realize at the moment, with Nero snoozing on his chest. Soon, they would need to break their nestling of the habit of clinging to them. Perhaps there was some disadvantage to raising your young too closely. But what choice did they have, in Hell? They certainly weren’t going to leave Nero vulnerable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, once they settled into their new home, Nero will acclimate well. Vergil would task Griffon with watching over him, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a small part of him realized this would mean privacy again. (Again? Truly, did he… miss intimacy? Even when he had only experienced it so briefly…)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The form you settled on is beautiful.” He complimented for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bella’s eyes held a mirth that reminded him of all the times he’s seen her happy, such as the time Nero had hatched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were always ever practical.” She whispered fondly. “I never thought I’d hear that from you, genuinely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...The truth deserves to be spoken.” He deflected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning now, she whispered into his ear: “Then I’ll offer some truths, too. You’re gorgeous. No other human or devil can compare to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing more than he could handle, Vergil never thought there would be the day where he would use this thought: “Dante would beg to differ, as he insists he’s the better looking twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dante isn’t you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both had a moment of soft laughter to themselves. Nero stirred briefly, tried to roll over, and was readjusted by Bella to be more comfortable between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose the first order of business after restoring my childhood home, would be to buy clothing for Nero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady offered to take us shopping as celebration for when Nero manages a human form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil frowned, but only slightly. “She offered?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that even if you wanted to protest, Nero is already looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… is going to be an adjustment. We never had to be concerned about the influence of others before. He should not so readily accept…” But he trailed off and simply sighed. “At least Dante trusts her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, 1k words feel like it's not enough. But, I suppose this just means I need to save the next interesting thing for the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lady traveled a lot. Unlike Dante, she was always on the move, to go to her jobs instead of the other way around. Though Dante has traveled before, he’s pickier than her when it came to what jobs to take. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the fact that he had a shop to call home worked out for her when she just needed a place to stay for two nights at most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, on this return, she had only planned to stay for two nights before picking up a new job or heading out to look for one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vergil’s return had her stay in town longer, renting a motel room and everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since they came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to act like she was hovering, so she waited and hoped Dante wasn’t going to be so much of a dumbass that he’d forget to keep in touch. But she did resolve to go check up on them if she hasn’t heard anything by the third week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, surprisingly, Dante found her motel room by the end of the second week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well. It’s rare that you ever come knocking at my door.” She received him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady, most of the time if I ever see you in town, it’s because you came to crash at my shop. Which isn’t a lot of instances. I’m just glad you think of me when you visit. So, here. I have an invitation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he said that, Dante’s hands were empty when he flashed them in front of her. But with a grin, he said: “Birthday’s in two days. Mine ‘an Vergil’s. And the old house is almost completely fixed up, so we’re thinking of doing a celebration there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday’s in two days?” Lady was surprised. They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> shared such information, because it never came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Stopped celebrating it for a long while. But what better time to start again, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about it, and realized why. “He’s your twin… Well, this is… a pretty important event, then. You sure you want me there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante shrugged. “Up to you. Invitation is there, because you’re my friend. Also wanted to show you my old childhood home, before Vergil and his little family moves in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, your childhood home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what got her curious. So, two days later, she took the instructions given, curious about how the address was up in a secluded area. Her throat tightened, remembering for a moment of the manor she once grew up in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, it seemed they weren’t all that different, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Lady couldn’t help but be impressed as she was welcomed in. “From what you told me, this place burned down, didn’t it? This is some impressive restoration work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have father’s spellwork to thank for that.” Vergil stated plainly, acknowledging her only with a slight nod, and no greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance lounge had only two couches and a cheap coffee table for the time being. Glancing up, she saw the discolouration on the wall. Something large and rectangular used to belong up there. She would guess that was once a painting, considering that’s a common item to be on display in such a location. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady!” Nero ran up to her, and she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little devil clearly had been working on his skills to become more human, and was currently wearing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His tail was still hanging out, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his skin tone was now more human, but the areas of his forearms and lower legs still had his teal armor. The red lines on his cheeks were still present, and his eyes were still slitted and golden yellow. Though he seemed to have managed to hide away his extra set of appendages, his horns were still visible on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, look at you! You’re working hard to blend in! Maybe soon you’ll be able to hide your demon well enough for me to take you shopping!” She made a promise, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged at Lady’s hand. “Are you here for Papa and Uncle’s birthday? Uncle Dante said they are 27 years old now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Lady knew that Dante was about a year or so older than her, but the fact that he was actually 27 this year felt foreign to her. Has it really been that long? Felt like it was barely that long ago that he was a bratty 19-year-old. “And how old are you?” She could guess that he’s about seven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama says I should be almost eight!” He proudly held up eight fingers. “But because I didn’t hatch in the human world, she says I can choose a day on the calendar to be my birthday. I haven’t decided yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but laugh. “Wow, so you get to choose your own birthday, huh? That’s nice. You should make sure to tell me when it is, so I can send you gifts every year.” Wait, what was she promising? Ah, oh well. Kid deserves it for being a good kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, speaking of gifts, she had something for Dante, and even Vergil. Turning towards them, she tossed two packages their way. “Here! Way to let me know only two days ahead, but I got you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, you shouldn’t have!” Dante immediately tore into the package, and grinned at the actual gun cleaning kit. He whistled. “I’m impressed. My current one is in need of replacement. This is…” His usual bright demeanor dimmed just a little, his gratitude showing through more truly: “It’s thoughtful. Thanks, Lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Vergil opened his package just as quickly but more methodically, using his blue summoned swords to slice through the tape with accuracy. Nero ran up to him curiously, while Bella sat down beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was children’s literature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Vergil definitely looked pleased, if the wry smile on his lips was any indication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get the distinct impression that you liked libraries. Here’s something to get you started.” Was all Lady said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Cake and Silverware</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So…” Lady finally took a quick round about the lounge, while Bella got up and left the room. “Pretty fancy place. You two grew up here, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re referring to only the first 8 years of our life, yeah.” Dante responded through a fake smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That young, huh…” knowing that it wasn’t a subject to touch up on now, Lady tried to bring cheer back, and put her hands together and asked: “So, what are the party plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Bella came back, with a cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was told candles were out of the question, since it was more liable to cause a fight. But cake is an option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bella set down the cake and plates, Dante grinned and came closer to where everyone was sitting. “House still needs new furnishing, but the first thing she requested was a functioning oven. Morrison helped us find a used stove and oven for a good deal, and I got the water working. Turns out, she knows her way around the kitchen. Lucky for Verge, if I do say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a jab at Vergil’s relatively unsurprising lack of kitchen skills, Lady could tell. She sat down at the couch opposite of Vergil and Nero, and Dante took the other end, leaving a respectful amount of space in between him and her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells so sweet!” Nero sniffed the air. “Like Uncle’s strawberry sundaes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the cake now, Lady noticed that it was covered in chocolate frosting and topped with strawberries. But another thought was on her mind:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to offend, but I’m surprised a devil knows how to bake a cake. I get that devils can live long, but your kind don’t need to cook your food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella laughed, somewhat shyly, which was strange compared to how fiery she was when protective. “I worked for Sparda as his head maid at the castle of Fortuna, many many centuries ago. Cooking was something to perfect in order to appease humans, and make them more comfortable with their Lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.” Lady gawked. “You worked for Sparda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To an extent, I was taken in. It was mutually beneficial. I was having trouble adapting alone. The wilderness of the human world is too smart, too careful. Prey would learn to leave a dangerous area. And if I constantly invaded new places, I may draw attention to myself. Sparda helped me acclimate to humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut into the cake, and brought out the first slice, which was revealed to be vanilla with more strawberries inside for the bottom later, and chocolate for the top layer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first slice went to Vergil. Dante surprisingly didn’t argue, though he was already leaning forward with impatience and a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vergil received the decorated ceramic plate and silverware, he said: “I’m sure you were delighted, regardless, for Sparda to have taken you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the cake with a smile on her face, Bella softly chastised: “Jealousy is a dangerous thing, my sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was the scowl that Vergil might as well be famous for. “Jealous? Of my father? Let’s not get into that, before we open the avenue of </span>
  <em>
    <span>generational differences.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady’s thoughts made a startled realization, that being a devil, Bella was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> old compared to a human being. How many centuries, if not </span>
  <em>
    <span>millennia, </span>
  </em>
  <span>did she have on Vergil? She found herself agreeing with him, even if it were only silently: best not to get too deep into that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero diffused the situation while Bella handed Dante his slice, by peering over Vergil’s plate and asking: “Is cake tasty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a bite, Vergil simply nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante had a mischievous grin as he wolfed down two large bites already. “Hey, Verge, you gonna share any of that with the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil glared back. “There’s plenty of cake left. He can have his own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger twin rolled his eyes. “Sharing is an act of love, big bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Lady could see how Vergil huffed, but then glanced down at Nero, who wiggled his tail in anticipation, before caving in. Using the fork to separate a generous bite off, he lowered it towards the devilet with a warning: “Remember, do not bite through the fork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” The kid opened wide, and carefully chomped down on the proffered bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante, another three bites in and almost done with his slice, snorted. “Man, remember the amount of silverware we ruined, Verge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that would explain some of the spoons with bite marks I found.” Bella teased as she offered a slice of cake to Lady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! Some of those survived the hellfire, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero finished swallowing his bite of cake. “It’s good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Said Dante. “Better than a strawberry sundae?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nero insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady laughed. “He’s smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella beamed, like the proud mother she is. “Isn’t he? And my smart little nestling deserves a slice of his own cake. Come here, my little one.” She sat down and patted her lap. Even though Nero was growing to be pretty big, she didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, here’s the fork.” She instructed as she handed him the plate and the silverware. Nero’s tongue was already peeking from between his lips. Having gotten one taste of the cake, now he wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady watches Bella hand Nero the plate and fork, and a question popped up: “What did he used to eat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know. Only the best Hell has to offer.” Dante answered as he leaned forward to cut himself a second slice of cake. “Demons, demons, and more demons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have figured. “Well, glad he’s not craving blood. Got a sweet tooth, instead. He acclimated to human food immediately, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Stuck to hands-on food, first. Pizza. Chicken. Things like that. First day I shared a strawberry sundae with him, kid scooped it out with his hand.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to the side, watching Nero carefully learn how to use the fork, Vergil finished his cake and set his fork down on the plate with a soft smile. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Fish with Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Following restorations to the kitchen, were bedrooms and bathrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dante and Vergil had taken a look at one of the bathrooms, Dante chuckled. “Remember when we were small enough to fit in that one tub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How short-lived that was, once we’ve flooded the bathroom and splashed water everywhere while fighting. Mother was not pleased, and quickly resolved that we must bathe separately if we are to be without supervision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Still had our fair share of antics. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> to turn off the lights on me while I was still in the shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, despite a lot of the house was being restored through magic alone, certain things still needed to be replaced, as not everything was covered under “magical devil insurance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom was no exception to needing replacement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, another two weeks went into picking up work that would pay well, so that they had money to not only keep the lights on at Dante’s office, but also purchase what they needed for remodeling. Dante actually started taking up more of the “handyman” work in order to make the extra buck, leaving some of the demon hunting to Vergil. But, eventually, Dante would still gripe at how boring it was to be stuck doing menial tasks. The devil’s blood, after all, still craved a bit of action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nero was still getting used to the concept of putting together his own bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took to the idea apprehensively, but that was slowly being pushed aside as Bella informed him that he could decide what his new room would be like. But in order to do that, he must be able to disguise himself, first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady stopped by again and was pleasantly surprised to find Nero more human-looking than ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, look at you! Now you can pass through a crowd without sticking out!” Lady stooped down to rub his cheeks with her palms. “You have blue eyes now, too!” Glancing up at Bella, she then noted: “Gosh, he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you in his disguise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, his father is the only example he has to examine when creating his human form. He’s about as pale as the both of us, however, so it’s hard to say where he got that from. He does get his tail from me, though.” Bella giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Lady noticed that Nero’s tail was still hanging out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, guess he still has a ways to go, huh? Nothing a long hoodie or sweatshirt can’t help disguise. So long as he doesn’t move the tail around so much, most people when they see him being held will think it’s part of a cute jacket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As promised, Lady took Bella and Nero out shopping. And it was a good thing she went with, because once she’s outside of her element, Bella was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> shy. Guess she’s the type that preferred to stay home, and it’s clear that she gets a bit spooked in crowds. Lady resolved to take them during less busier hours next time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero quickly became partial to hoodies and colourful prints. At least two items added to the cart were dinosaur themed, one of them being an absolutely adorable green hoodie with triangular teeth sewn into the hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady had to keep herself from bursting out laughing. It can’t get more adorable than a little devil trying to look human all so he could buy a hoodie with monster teeth on it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days following clothing shopping, Lady then took them out to look for things for Nero’s new room. So far, they already sought out a bed, and some furniture. Finding a comforter and such for the bed, however, required Nero’s opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the moment Nero saw the nice light-blue set with sharks printed upon it, he pointed at it and said: “Mama! Those fish have big teeth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Nero’s room came to be furnished with a bed with shark print, and wallpaper with sea creatures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, with the house furnished just enough to be liveable, Nero did not want to climb into his own bed on the first night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resigned to the fact that adjustment will have to take time, the family instead decided to take advantage of the new large tub installed in the master bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time Nero’s been bathed since coming to the human world. And thankfully, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> the discovery of water. With a tub almost big enough to swim in, Nero would giddily submerge under the bubbles, and pop out on the other end, but not before having scrambled over someone’s legs to get across. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffon got splashed during one such excursion. “Hey! Watch it! These feathers don’t like water, kiddo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don't like getting wet, you’re welcome to keep silent and leave.” Vergil chastised as he rolled his shoulder, bringing to attention the markings on his back from where the contract markings were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nero giggled. “Papa’s hair is wet. You look more like Uncle now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that, Vergil could only sigh. “The curse of having a twin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Nero started playing with the foam in their bubble bath, Bella mused: “Nero might become adept at navigating the waters. Perhaps we should take him swimming, at some point. It’s good to broaden his experiences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil thought on it. “It would be… ideal. But we ought to plan a trip to someplace secluded. A lake, perhaps. The ocean is too vast, if something were to happen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though his demonic eyes were immune to the sting from being submerged, and he could hold his breath for a very long time, ocean currents weren’t to be underestimated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. A lake would be better. Or perhaps even a river.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thought came to Vergil. A fond memory. “I could teach him to fish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the smile on his face, Bella still laughed a little. “When you say that, you don’t mean with a rod and line, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. It was how father had me practice my summoned swords.” He grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're interested in a bit of the short <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237712/chapters/65916565">antics about Vergil and Dante and bathroom lights</a>, this is not part of the AU but I have a short story for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. All the Time to Adjust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wanting to go out on a swimming and fishing family vacation was one thing. Finding a place where the family can do so undisturbed was another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This concern, Vergil again handed over to Morrison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A secluded vacation spot? Well, I can scout out a place for you, if you don’t mind a bit of travelling. Though, from what I know about you now, distance isn’t always a problem is it? And how’s the tyke doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morrison has come to really appreciate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pragmatic</span>
  </em>
  <span> sense that Vergil has, compared to Dante. Which, on occasion, had left Dante on the short end of the stick, since he had debts to pay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella, of all people, knew how to manage numbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve done some accounting before, on Fortuna. The currency and worth might not be the same but the general idea is still the same.” She told them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, not only did she start bookkeeping for Dante, but Morrison hooked her up with bookkeeping for a business that he had ties with. Morrison brought her all the receipts and records, and picked up what he needed from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, everyone tried to keep finances under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that wasn’t the only thing to get a handle on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manor was now homely enough to live in, but everything about it still felt too </span>
  <em>
    <span>new.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without the familiar and comforting scent of family permeating through the place, no one slept well for the first week. And Nero experienced his first nightmare, as he attempted to sleep in his own bedroom for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if one could call it a nightmare, when one was a nocturnal little devil, and the sun was in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero woke up tense, and immediately brought himself to his haunches. The disguise he had been working to keep consistent even while sleeping has slipped away completely, as he was now all scales, feathers, and horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kid, what’s wrong?” Griffon, having been tasked with keeping watch, piped up from a nest of towels at the top of a wardrobe. He had grumbled at first that he had been relegated to “babysitting duty”, but in reality? He couldn’t have been more pleased. It was the equivalent of… no, a higher honor than guarding your master’s most precious treasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero was silent for a little while, his eyes scanning the entirety of the room, before trying to relax his stance. “I don’t feel safe.” He whispered. “I thought something threatening was nearby. But there’s nothing here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stretching his wings, Griffon shrugged. “Nothing in this room but me and you, buddy. You were sleeping pretty okay earlier. Guess you had a bad dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero frowned. “A bad dream? I don’t remember it. I was sleeping. But then I felt like something was watching me, and it was going to ambush me. Mama said most dreams don’t get remembered, and I’ve never remembered dreams before. When I sleep, I simply feel safe, with Mama and Papa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you have to grow up at some point, though. Most baby devils aren’t so lucky like you. They don’t get the protection of their parents. But, if I were to guess, you’re probably on edge because this place doesn’t smell like home. Heck, most devils don’t just up and move to a new territory without getting antsy. Here, let’s go find your parents.” Griffon mused as he glided down from the wardrobe onto the foot of Nero’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Mama said I needed to practice being independent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya know what? If I weren’t such a kind hearted familiar, I’d agree with you wholeheartedly, kid. Chicks are expected to fend for themselves the moment they hatch, and if they can’t make the cut, they say bye-bye to the world. But you’re special. You’re of Sparda’s blood. So, I can’t believe I have the opportunity to say this, but Sparda once told me: It’s not a weakness to ask for help when you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero thought about it for a while, before wondering: “I can ask Mama and Papa for help when I’m having trouble sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Worth the try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Griffon guided Nero to the master bedroom, not that Nero needed help finding it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From inside, Vergil and Bella already felt their presence at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem sleep will not come easy even for him.” Vergil mused. As the door cracked open, Bella beckoned them in:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, my little nestling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Nero bounded into the room, and pounced into his parents’ bed. Neither of his parents had been asleep, having apparently been talking through their agitated wakefulness about what to do in the near future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, I woke up scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… it would seem that some things cannot change. Even with Griffon at your side, instinct prevails. This place is too new for you, and you would rather remain alert.” She said as she stroked her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will get better with time. Griffon, close the door.” Vergil first stated, and then requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, slavedriver.” Griffon complained, but he brought the door to a close and then came to perch on a dresser. “I’d wager none of you have been sleeping, either, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t bothered to try.” Vergil said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “In the past, I hardly slept at all. No place was safe. I was constantly on the run. This is nothing. I can take my time to adjust.” After a pause, he thought to add: “And you will have time to adjust, too, Nero. I will let no harm come to you. And Griffon will make sure of that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sleep with us again, today.” Bella offered. And though Vergil thought she was coddling Nero a little, he knew it in his heart that he didn’t wish to push Nero away when he wasn’t ready yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though he and Bella still didn’t sleep that day, both felt a little more at ease to have Nero safely asleep nearby. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Secret Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Though they had a place to call home, the Devil May Cry might as well be part of their home, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On this particular evening, Bella took over Dante’s desk while Dante was out on a job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new coffee table was added to the shop, too, and Nero had papers and pencils sprawled upon the surface. Vergil sat upon the couch right behind his nestling, reading, while Nero practiced writing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero had now almost completed his ability to keep a human form. Even his tail was no longer there, though he found that he didn’t like it when he didn’t have his tail. So, whenever they were home, he didn’t bother to hide his tail, even if everything else about him appeared human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having been taught how to read and write the human language by Bella, Nero was taking to writing very well. It was a bit of an adjustment to learn how to use a pencil without breaking it, since the implement was very different from writing with his claws in the sand, but now Nero was quickly learning how to use pencils. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interestingly enough, he was left handed through-and-through. He practiced writing his name, and then practiced writing his father’s name, and his mother’s name, and his uncle’s name, and then even the shop name…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then proceed to discover the ability to draw pictures with pencils on paper!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil had just glanced over to see that Nero was doodling pictures of the demons and critters they used to hunt, to the best of his memory, when he heard Bella say from behind him: “Hmm… This doesn’t look right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella wasn’t one to talk to herself without meaning to, which meant that it was an invitation for him to ask why. Closing his book, he got up to walk back towards her while asking: “What seems to be wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a hushed whisper, Bella responded: “Unless Dante’s managed to make some sort of large purchase without me knowing, from what little I know from this month, the receipts don’t add up. There’s a significant amount of money missing from what he should have brought in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so. Dante never gave me the impression of being very astute with management when we were younger, so perhaps he had misplaced something and it missed where his meager savings should go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. If what little information provided to me didn’t indicate that roughly the same amount of money went missing last month, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Vergil could only frown. “A debt he didn’t tell us about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. I dislike the notion that he feels like he needs to keep secrets from us, still. But at the same time, a few months hardly means we know everything about each other, do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero, having heard the hushed conversation with his sharp demonic hearing, climbed onto the couch to glance at his parents over the back of said couch: “Is something wrong with Uncle Dante?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devils may tell lies when it suits them, but Vergil and Bella were not the kind to lie when there was an issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say wrong. But Dante’s done a lot for us since we’ve come to the human world. I would say that I’m concerned, if there’s something he thinks he can’t rely on us for, when we have been relying on his generosity and his connections thus far.” Bella explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil wasn’t entirely fond of the way things were worded, but he had to concede, this made him… concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he need help?” Nero asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parents glanced at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella tilted her head to the side in thought. Vergil remained silent as he mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Nero continued: “When Papa needed help, Mama was there. When I needed help, Papa and Mama were always there. Because we’re family, right? So if something is making trouble for Uncle, we help, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Vergil knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> the situation was. “There could be a number of reasons why there’s money missing, and the answer may not even be because he’s in trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, we won’t know unless we ask, right?” Asked Nero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...I could simply be straightforward about my findings with him.” Bella mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this didn’t sit well with Vergil, somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was the way Bella had described it earlier, how Dante has been helping them through many things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debts should be repaid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find the chance to ask him, first. Perhaps it’s nothing of concern. But… he is my brother.” He stated as he circled around behind the desk, to run a finger over the edge of the photo frame that contained Eva’s portrait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero, however, was already running a different track. “Is there something we can do for Uncle Dante, though? To say thank you? That’s the right thing to do, right? To show gratitude when we are helped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a thought. But Vergil’s first answer was: “Beyond allowing him to continue his terrible living habits where his every meal is pizza, beer, and ice cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella laughed. “Oh, but Nero’s right. We should still… do something, shouldn’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we go hunt and bring him back a lot of demons?” Nero was now halfway climbing over the back of the couch, excited at the idea of doing something to show gratitude. The only problem is, he was still used to when he was living in a limited environment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think your Uncle gets enough demons when he hunts. And it wouldn’t be very feasible while we’re in the human world. We should consider a different kind of gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gift… like when Lady bought new clothes for me? Oh! Maybe Uncle would like a new coat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Vergil was about to say that it wasn’t needed, when Dante was capable of manifesting his own clothes out of demonic power just like himself. But he realized that owning a wardrobe had its perks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a secret shopping trip is in order.” He reconsidered. And his words brought on an excited cheer from Nero.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chaser</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case some of you may not know, a "chaser" can refer to a mild drink that follows hard liquor. It's kind of like milk after eating something spicy. <br/>Also, I am taking Capcom's retcon for some of the DMC novel information.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vergil had taken a peek into Dante’s wardrobe before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, suffice to say, he found very little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing with devils and clothing is that… once you knew how clothing worked, you could create your own clothing from your own power. However, expending such power wasn’t always efficient, and Vergil could tell that Dante still preferred to live more human-like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basic shirts, socks, and underwear were haphazardly strewn about or wadded into drawers. One familiar red coat was actually hanging in the closet. So, Dante did own a physical copy of his coat from eight years ago, and it looks like it had seen better days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many of Dante’s socks had holes in them, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, in the following week, Vergil, Bella, and Nero took one family trip out to a shopping strip to see what gifts they could pick up for Dante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They picked up some nice socks, first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The original idea was to pick up a new coat for him, but Vergil knew it wouldn’t be quite feasible at the moment:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leather coats can get pretty expensive, and Dante’s tastes were actually not cheap despite his living standards looking somewhat cheap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when Nero found a t-shirt with a pizza print on it did Vergil realize that Dante’s wardrobe itself lacked more than just decent clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It lacked anything variety that showed Dante’s personality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few shirts found were simply plain pullovers that went under his vest and coat. Dante likely lived in the same getup 24/7. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like how Vergil didn’t really have any functioning wardrobe for the years being on the run. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella, wary of crowds due to her introverted nature, was gently hanging off of his arm and walking by his side. As Nero wiggled out of holding Vergil’s hand to go pick out the pizza-print t-shirt, she leaned in closer and said: “Perhaps we should give you a wardrobe update, too? Your gaze lingered on the boutique we passed earlier. Perhaps a nice casual jacket for you, too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping an eye on Nero, Vergil could only deflect softly: “We can be concerned about my wardrobe another day. If we speak of new clothes for everyone, then aren’t you due for a new dress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was such a strange and surreal feeling, he realized as Nero brought over his suggestions, and debated with them with giggles and laughs as they decided what to add to the pile of purchases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never in his life did he think he would be casually shopping for clothes, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With his son who was a ray of sunshine in his life, and a mate (wife?) who would timidly cling to his arm despite the fact that she could easily devour a crowd as a devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this what they call domestic bliss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling this revelation, he resolved that he must speak with Dante soon, to make sure everything was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, that evening, while Bella and Nero were upstairs wrapping their surprise gifts, Vergil pulled Dante to the side and asked a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante raised an eyebrow. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was saying that we truly have a lot to catch up on, more than simply chatting at the entrance to a cave in Hell. Humans may seek social gatherings outside of their homes. Perhaps we may indulge at a bar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… Wait, can you even drink?” Dante was strangely hesitant on taking up this offer, despite the fact that he clearly indulged in alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frowning, Vergil responded: “Being half-devil that we are, alcohol does not affect us as acutely nor for as long as it does humans. Yes, I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing the back of his neck, Dante seemed to think it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he hesitant? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would prefer to chat at a bar. If you do not wish to chat in public, then perhaps we can do so at the one in your shop…” It was then, Vergil recalled something from their conversations back in Hell, when they caught each other up on what they were doing while surviving on the streets. “You’re thinking of Gilver.”</span>
</p><p><span>Looking away, Dante shoved his hands in his coat pockets. “...Yeah, okay, I’m a little put off by the idea because of the ugly bastard. Sorry, it’s just… the demon popped into my head when I thought of you and I at the bar counter. I know Gilver wasn’t </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> but he...</span> <span>”</span></p><p>
  <span>Solemnly, Vergil led Dante to the very bar at the corner of the front office, and proceeded to pull out a bottle of... something. He trusted that whatever this whiskey is that Dante had was something his brother actually liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have me, now. Not some wretched imitation who can’t hold a drink. Let me chase away that bad past of yours, starting now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he poured out two glasses, Dante chuckled, and then actually smiled. “Bro, if you had tried this back during the tower, I would have smashed the glass or denied that you were being genuine. But… I know you better now. Know you are better, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> better, now, Dante. Better than what we were, chased apart by hellfire. And since being able to put the past behind us, you have helped us ever since. As family, it is a relief. So let me return the favor where I can. We should be able to help you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just you guys being here, in my life, is pretty damn good payment already.” Dante tried to brush it off, but Vergil wouldn’t let him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Being family should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll be more direct, Dante. Bella is concerned about some misplaced money…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when Dante sighed. “I knew it. I knew that she’d notice. Heck, wouldn’t be your woman if she didn’t have a good head on her shoulders. Alright, I’ll talk. But… just… you’re going to need to be patient with me.” He took one glass of whiskey from Vergil, and downed half of it immediately. “It has to do with some bad memories. And a lot to do with that bastard, Gilver.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I debated on whether or not I needed to touch up on this tidbit regarding Dante's (Tony's) mercenary days, and decided that this was a good in for Dante to also take some support and help from his newfound family. So, we have a small sub-plot moment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. It's Human to Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Something happened at work and I spent two very tiring days trying to make sure work was caught up. There's so much paperwork... I sleep and I dream of paperwork... Anyway, here's an update. Thank you for reading!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Half devils such as Vergil and Dante are not prone to get drunk off of just a bottle of whiskey, split between the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante mumbled through the first part of the story, trying to grasp at a beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was all bandaged up, but when you work among mercs there’s all sorts of crazy out there. Could have been scarred badly and he needed to hide it, you know, that sort of stuff.” Picking up the glass of whiskey, he examined it through the glass. “I beat him in a drinking contest, and left him at the bar to sober up. From then on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much shit happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished the rest of his glass, and set it down. Vergil took one glance at it, and picked up the bottle to refill it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needs some ice.” Dante muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t filled your ice tray in days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply groaned, and took up the new glass. “The bandages weren’t just for covering his face, but also to prevent me from sensing that he was a demon until it was too late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I recall, you informed me that he was the cause of your partner’s disappearance and death, along with the death of the gunsmith who made your guns.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, he was. And back then, I was still trying to get myself all sorted out. I wasn’t willing to really admit yet that I couldn’t run from my past, until the demon problem around me got out of control.” Another half a glass of whiskey down, and then he finally admitted: “Grue and Nell weren’t the only ones caught up in all of that. I didn’t tell you the rest of the story. One of his daughters, Jessica… well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, through the whole bottle of whiskey, Dante told Vergil of how Gilver had used Jessica and killed or turned many people around him. And went off topic to lament in depth about how confused and concerned he was, until he rationalized the evidence he had from memory and concluded that Gilver couldn’t have been Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil theorized: “There have been strong devils who have been known to create artificial devils in order to serve as disposable pawns. You were simply made a victim of one… as were the people around you. But you survived, and that’s what matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting the glass down, Dante sighed. “And what about the people around me? The people I cared for, and the people who cared about me? I stayed too long, Verge. They died because of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empathy for the dead did not come easy for Vergil, and thus he didn’t immediately have a response. But it didn’t seem like Dante expected one. He continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grue’s gone. Nell’s gone. And Jessica… I couldn’t save her, either. And that left Grue’s youngest two daughters without parents or their older sister that took care of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Vergil realized he didn’t have much in the way of comforting words. Dante finished his drink again, and barreled on: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew that Nell had a son but didn’t know him well. He still had family to take care of him, though. But Tiki, and Nesty? Still in school, and too young. And after that whole incidence, since most humans don’t know about demons and the likes, I accumulated some bad rap among some of the mercs. I was blamed for what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not to blame.” Vergil finally found the words he knew he could say without disbelieving them. “You may not have been strong enough back then, or knew what was happening behind the scenes. But… I suppose, in life, there will always be a time in which we cannot have the answer that we seek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence, again. Dante fiddled with his empty glass. Vergil hadn’t even so much as finished his second glass, so he did so. The bottle was now empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right after all of that, I opened bank accounts for the girls. Since Morrison and Sally have been keeping an eye on them, I’ve handed the accounts over to Morrison since he found me again. A couple hundred here and there, every month, for the girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have been providing for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know that it’s not really enough for living expenses every month. But… what little bit helps, you know? It can mean the difference of the girls buying themselves a nice meal when they want to eat out, or extra money for supplies for school. Clothes, even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughtful, Vergil nodded once in understanding. “I see. Do you see them often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil felt almost a little sad when Dante shook his head. “Pretty sure Sally doesn’t want me to show up. She’s among the people who blames me for those deaths. Besides, I don’t really know what to say to those girls. Their dad was a good friend, and a good partner. I wasn’t there when he died, but I failed him when it came to Jessica. I don’t think I can see them again, and sit at their table like I did before. Don’t ask Morrison for much detail, either. Just asked him to let me know they’re fine, and that’s all I can ask for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Setting both glass and empty bottle aside, Vergil decided this was enough on the topic. “Thank you, for sharing, and explaining. Dante, perhaps you’ll allow us to help you on this matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No, no, it’s good. I can manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As family, then. We can speak to Bella later. She can help you manage to make sure you can continue to make your contributions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante was clearly thinking it over, but Vergil felt that perhaps the topic needed time for revisiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can think about it more, later.” And then, speaking up just a little more, and addressing Nero who was hiding at the top of the stairs for the past half a minute: “Nero, how about we show Dante our gifts of appreciation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gifts, for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nero picked out some things for you, yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Best Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the situation at my office isn't going to be smoothing out just yet. I'm not going to "take a break" from writing this story, but I am going to slow down updates just a little. Until things at work get figured out, updates will be a <i>tad</i> bit slower.<br/>P.S. I love all the comments I have received and I will respond to them all when I get the chance to! It's been a little hectic in my life right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Damn, you went through the trouble of wrapping this all up nicely. And I’m about to tear through it all.” Dante whistled as he watched Nero try to bring all the boxes down the stairs himself. The boxes stack to above the kid’s head. Though Bella watched from above the stairs with a mother’s concern, Vergil was not worried in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, Nero was already hunting weak demons when they lived in Hell. A staircase and some boxes couldn’t compare to the danger of that. Nero could hold up just fine, and had extra arms to help, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to the bottom of the staircase, he set everything down on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa said opening the paper is the best part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante couldn't help but grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that, now? But you know, the best way to open gift wrap paper is to tear into it. Your dad would rather argue with me that gift wrap paper should be opened </span>
  <em>
    <span>neatly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’ll take his time opening it carefully, and by the time he’s finished with one thing I’ve gone through three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dante laughed, Vergil reacted with a brief scowl. Nero looked over the boxes, some of which were not perfectly wrapped but he tried his very best at. He flexed both arms and his wings while making clawing motions: “Presents look fun to tear open! And they contain nicer things than demons do when you tear them open!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” Dante grinned ear to ear, hearing this response. “Hear that, Verge? He agrees with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they were still children, the twins would have immediately gotten into a fight just so that they could each say that they were right, or that they were better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vergil knew better now, however annoyed he was. “That means </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dante. Open your gifts however you want. I will not change how I do things my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella giggled as she sat down and took Nero so that he’d be seated in her lap. “You would still need to be delicate even when tearing apart the outside, Nero. Now, Dante, why don’t you see what we got for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing around at everyone and then the boxes, Dante took a deep breath. “You know, you guys really didn’t have to. I’m flattered and all, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just open your gifts, Dante. It’s what we wanted to do for you.” Vergil urged with just a hint of irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he playfully ripped into the paper of the gift on top, and opened the thin box to find two printed tees, one with pizza, and the other with a giant smiling strawberry on it. Childish, but perfect for Dante, and a perfect choice from Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hey! These are fantastic! I haven’t bothered to get anything this fancy in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil sighed. “You consider this </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you clearly know better on what is considered fancy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean! I don’t usually have the need for… nevermind. You picked this out, didn’t you, kid? It’s fantastic. Hey, it’s the right size, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Bella stage-whispered to Dante: “Shirt sizes seemed pretty general, so we made sure we found the right one by having Vergil try them on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No way!” Dante looked over to his twin and laughed, clearly trying to imagine him in something as undignified as a smiling cartoon strawberry T-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was to save you the trouble of having to return anything if they didn’t fit! Besides, we still have to consider where there were differences. You’re not as </span>
  <em>
    <span>lithe</span>
  </em>
  <span> as I, Dante.” Vergil countered, abashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few boxes were two button-ups, two polo shirts, and a new pair of pants for when Dante’s not out on a job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Thanks. Really. I haven’t really filled out my wardrobe in a while. You didn’t have to. Could have worked on filling your own wardrobes now that you have your own space, you know. Lately you’ve only bought clothes for Nero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owning clothing is…” Vergil was going to say it wasn’t a necessity for himself or Bella, and that they bought new clothes for Dante at Nero’s suggestion, because Dante preferred the more human touch in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in the end, Vergil was also half-human. And Bella was with him because she respected and admired humans. So he said: “Something to consider a little later. Nero’s needs are more important to meet, and since you have been helping with that, this is our gratitude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella picked up the last box, and handed it out to Dante. As he tore open the paper, she also added: “And if you ever need help with anything, we are here for you, too. I have witnessed the value of the cycle of well-given aid and well-given gratitude for millennia. You are family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last box was a new gun holster. Black leather and very nice silver buckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> not something from the kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be something I picked out for you.” Bella explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Papa and Mama if Uncle would like a new coat, but it wasn’t something we could get.” Nero also added, just a tad bit disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is all better than a new coat, really. And you know what’s better than just these clothes?” Dante leaned forward a bit to ask Nero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Asked Nero as he looked up at his uncle with bright eyes and a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys being here. Gives me a reason to be out and about outside of just killing demons. Gives me a reason…” He stood back up and shook off his coat. “To actually wear different things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nimbly, he undid his vest, and took off his undershirt so that he could grab the strawberry T-shirt and pull it over his head. Pleased with himself, he pointed at himself with both thumbs and asked: “Whatcha say? I make everything look good, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While everyone reacted with different measures of glee to being unimpressed, the adults understood the underlying message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>you give me a reason to live again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dante is getting a few pieces to his DMC4 look now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. What You Mean to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feeling sappy today. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days went by, and though it was important for Nero (and also Vergil) to adapt to living more human lives, the devil’s blood called for activity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, a picnic was spread out under a tree, with Lady as a guest among them. Griffon, too, was perched in the tree above, as everyone watched the twins spar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… I’m so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Griffon complained. “He’ll let me stretch my wings on a job but he always wants to fight Dante alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wouldn’t be fair on Uncle Dante if you helped, right?” Nero asked as he nibbled on a sandwich. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those two have probably always been like that.” Said Lady. “Just the two of them and their swords. Well, Dante’s got this crazy collection of devil arms. See.” Just as she said that, Dante again switched out weapons, pulling out the icy Cerberus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a sense, that means he’s not alone. Devil arms are made from the souls of devils. Devils that have been defeated, or have given their fealty. There are also cases of devils who are stripped of every part of their sense of self, to be made into a weapon.” Said Bella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Come to think of it, I think I remember seeing Vergil with a flaming sword before. But I haven’t seen him use it since.” Lady recalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing those words, Nero looked up from his sandwich. “Flaming sword? Like my Red Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Red Queen was slowly morphing into a fine sword. Though many parts of its form was still scaly, a more refined edge was beginning to show, and when Nero gave it just the right amount of power, the blade would momentarily ignite in fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, it would be a while longer before the sword settled into a final form tuned just for Nero, and he still had a long way to go in his combat training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A secretive smile tugged at Bella’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Similar. But not entirely the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughtful, Lady looked over Bella and commented: “I just realized, but you don’t seem to care to fight much. Those two are always looking to beat up something, or each other. But you’re pretty mellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella laughed. “Oh, I do fight. But I don’t fight because I crave it. I fight because I don’t like to be disturbed. I’m what humans tend to call… introverted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Griffon suddenly spoke again. “I just realized, you were saying something about a flaming sword? I’ve never seen Vergil use one. But ya know, I’ve seen you turn into a sword before, especially when we all need to fit in Dante’s two-seater car. The flaming sword is you, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady gawked for a moment, while Dante, having heard most of the conversation while crossing blades with Vergil, shouted: “And she was a damn fine blade, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero stared at his mother with deep curiosity. “I want to see what Mama can do as a devil arm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perplexed, Vergil stopped the flow of combat altogether, and glanced over towards Bella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and offered: “I’m still yours to wield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil seemed uncertain. “Nero, your mother is… not like other devil arms. She helped me when I needed her. But first and foremost, she’s not a tool. She’s...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffon laughed. “What are you getting all hesitant for? She offered!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Vergil snapped at Griffon, summoned sword included. Griffon, of course, cackled and dodged. Once Dante started laughing, too, Vergil cleared his throat and tried his best to recompose himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I mean, is that I do not like to treat Bella as a weapon. I don’t need… I already have Yamato, a blade down to the core.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe. Guess Yamato will always be your number one, huh?” Dante teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I mean!” Vergil snapped at his twin, and in his fury of being deliberately misunderstood by others, he spoke in a rush: “She’s my companion. Not a tool. Just as there’s no weapon that will compare to the Yamato, no other can compare to the Crimson Queen as my mate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he even registered what he blurted out, Dante had this spark of “Oh?” In his expression, while Lady gasped and cooed: “Aweeee… So you do love her! Oh my, are you blushing? You’re blushing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero, trying to understand what was happening, saw that his mother was also blushing. “Mama’s almost as red as your scales. Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sweetie. I’m fine. It’s just… while devils only ever seem to be able to show devotion through subordination, this is the first time I’ve ever heard such sentiment directed at me…” Shyly, she tried to turn her face to hide her blush, but her gaze still flickered at Vergil, who was also uncomfortably embarrassed and trying to turn away. “You rarely show me your human sentiments. Sometimes you’d rather think like a devil, even when you took care of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...your sentiments should be reciprocated, shouldn’t they? And this is hardly the first time I’ve spoken fondly to you...” He muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having had enough of the couple being embarrassingly sweet, Dante rolled his eyes and walked towards the picnic nonchalantly. “Man, I’m famished from that workout! Come on, quit standing around, Verge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they all settled onto the picnic blanket, Nero clambered over to Vergil, and said with a grin: “I understand. Mama is more than what a devil arm is to us. So Papa won’t treat Mama like a weapon, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to say what exactly Nero understood from all of this. But it was close enough. Adjusting Nero so that he was sitting more comfortably in his lap, Vergil said to Bella: “Before the fall at the tower, I thought of you only as a part of my means to gain power. I no longer want to revisit that time or that thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella didn’t respond. She didn’t have to. She smiled, and leaned comfortably against his shoulder, content to be told that she’s loved. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Shape of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being part devil meant that the kin of Sparda all had a measure of need to be active; to hunt, to fight, to burn off energy and relish in the kill. Dante and Vergil were able to fulfill that need to fight by hunting or by fighting each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for Nero, it was a lot harder to find suitable prey in the human world, and it wouldn’t look good to bring a child on a job, regardless of the kind of target they had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, Vergil focused on polishing Nero’s skills with the sword, and his attitude as a warrior. Sparda had taught both Vergil and Dante to be honorable fighters, thought Vergil takes it more to heart, whereas Dante merely appreciates it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that you can maintain a human form, it’s time to adjust to fighting by relying less on your demonic form. Though you may always need to call upon those abilities, pacing yourself to fight sufficiently without them will only bring you advantages later on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero would absorb the information his father provided by nodding with all the seriousness that a child could muster. They would practice out in the yard, where Nero would try to imitate Vergil’s practice kata. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as it turns out, Nero was left handed through and through. And this posed an interesting challenge in teaching him. It was easier for Nero to try and mirror the forms from across Vergil instead of from beside him most of the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, more often than not, Vergil would get to see his son from across him, poised to run through the practice poses and swings. The Red Queen was certainly not developing into a katana, but it was still a single edged blade that took well to the kind of training that Vergil could provide best. </span>
</p>
<p>The way Nero would take the first portion of the training as seriously as possible was adorable, and also filled Vergil with a sense of pride. It filled the vague memories he had of his childhood with more colour, of when Sparda had taught the twins…</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Nero would always get bored of running drills, and would want to actually fight. Vergil was still hesitant to ever actually draw the Yamato. Nero was still too young; even Sparda had never sparred with them blade-blade before. (Did he even have a blade to do so with, back then?)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero noticed. And quickly, it became his goal: “I’ll make Papa fight me seriously!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m far from taking you lightly, my son. I’ll anticipate the day you will give me even more of a challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Papa has more than just Yamato!” Nero argued. “I know just making you draw your sword isn’t everything! I’ve watched you fight Uncle! You have really cool powers you haven’t taught me yet!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And indeed. From the start, Vergil had been more focused on teaching Nero the physical aspects of combat. Truth be told, the most Sparda had gotten with him and Dante was also physical combat and then summoned swords. Everything else was trial and error while on the run. Abilities discovered at the last minute as he escaped from the jaws of death, time and time again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though extreme circumstances can make for a good teacher, and at one point Vergil might have argued it was the best teacher, but Nero has no need of such desperation. Not at this age, so long as Vergil could help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teaching something that requires more mental capacity as opposed to imitating physical capacity, however, was something new and uncharted for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He briefly considered asking Bella, since she taught Nero very well on the basics of controlling his power output in order to settle into a human form. But he realized that he relied on her so much already for Nero’s non-combative education. She taught their nestling how to read, how to write, and taught him everything about being human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ironic, being that she’s the one who is a devil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back, much of his and Dante’s schooling had been taught by their mother. And then the bare basics of their demonic heritage was glossed over by their father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Sparda likely planned to teach them a lot more as they grew older. But sadly, fate did not allow that to come to pass. Still...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This should be something he taught Nero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, he had committed to the idea, before Nero hatched, that he would teach his offspring how to fight should the hatchling have the form to be taught to wield a blade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is time, then, to teach you more than just how to wield the blade.” He nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Nero became all bright-eyed as he bounded up to his father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beckoning him to follow, Vergil eventually brought them to the very tree that he could remember his mother sitting under, watching over him and his brother when they were younger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he said he was going to teach Nero more than how to fight with the blade, Nero found it curious that his father was beckoning for him to sit with him under a tree instead. But Nero did not complain as he snuggled up and leaned back against Vergil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as for Vergil… he took a moment to peruse the scene of the yard and the house, and thought back to how Sparda first taught him about drawing from his own power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was an oddly clear memory he drew up. Something that he realized, if he had been less childish, should have taken to heart more. Somehow, Dante seemed to understand it better than he did, on the matter of power in his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To start, Nero, there is a power inside us. But that power on its own is like water. Essential, but formless without a vessel, its potential untapped.” He reached his arms around Nero to put his hands in front of the nestling’s view, and summoned a glowing blue mirage blade. “And we can take this power, and make it into what we need it to be.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Curtain Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dante decided it was time to dust off his storeroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lucia came to him with the job about Argosax, he had been on the cusp of deciding to pawn off some of his devil arms in order to keep up with certain payments. Thankfully, Lucia gave him a significant amount of cash upfront, enough for Morrison to keep drawing contributions for Tiki and Nesty for a few months while Dante prepared for the possibility of going down into Hell to look for Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such, his storeroom was left untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Undoing the seal, he stepped inside and glanced around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cerberus had been the one devil arm he kept on his person regularly, beyond the Rebellion. Cerberus was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a good boy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and certainly one of his more favored non-sword weapons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had come into his storeroom because he recalled that Beowulf was, first and foremost, Vergil’s trophy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Dante had certainly dealt a significant amount of damage to the guy before his brother took the opportunistic kill, but since hearing Vergil talk about how Bella meant more to him than a tool, he thought he should make sure his brother had at least one devil arm around that he wouldn’t have to feel bad about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beowulf was an ass, anyway. And thankfully the devil had been so thoroughly humiliated and thrashed that, unlike the other devil arms, this one had barely any consciousness left. (And if he did try to yap, Dante’s sure Vergil would put him back in his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the thought of Bella being a companion and not a tool, Dante did feel a little bad about leaving the others in the dust for long periods of time. Oh, he took them out for a spin once in a while, to make sure they are “fed,” so to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, some devil arms were more easily fed than others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan, the cheeky vampiric leanan sidhe, would steal a bit of energy from him every time he picked her up for the first time in months from her stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahem. I don’t address you guys much, but this is kinda important. I’m going to dust you guys off and probably get you out of storage to show off a bit, and maybe put you on display out in the office. Agni, Rudra, old rule still stands when humans come into the shop. I can’t keep you mute forever, I guess. But if you start talking too much when there aren’t customers, I might change my mind. Capisce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the agreement amended, Agni immediately asked: “Brother, what is Capisce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Master, what is Capisce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante shuddered. “It means ‘do you understand,’ and don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me Master again. Just Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ‘Capisce,’ Dante.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nevan, from her guitar stand, seemed to chuckle: “What’s with the change of heart, Sugar? Something good must have happened. Let me have a taste… you were so bitter and salty to the taste all the time, but now I can almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> how sweet your energy must be right now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no. Later. Actually, Nevan, I might be taking you out with me in a bit. To kinda answer your question? I’m gonna show you guys off to my nephew eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This certainly got Nevan’s attention. “Nephew? A human term referring to a son of a sibling. My my, barely three decades old and your brother has returned with spawn already? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How fast you hybrids grow up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wonder how each of them might taste…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tasting! Either of them! Or anyone else for that matter!” Dante warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe… keeping me for yourself, aren’t you?” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock it off. You know why I forbid you, so don’t go twisting my intentions. You hurt anyone, and I’m never feeding you again, and I’m going to lock you up forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey… I’m just teasing you. You’re so fun to rile up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Dante reached over to pick up Beowulf. “I’m giving these back to Verge, also. He’s going to need a good backup and to add to the variety of his collection. Might leave the Force Edge with him, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than the highly sought-after Yamato, and the Crimson Queen?” Nevan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This got his attention. “You knew that was the Crimson Queen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not many would have recognized her as a devil arm, but when we crossed blows, I did. She was quite well-known for a territorial devil, but I happened to have known her briefly before Sparda had tied me to that seal.” Nevan then hummed, and it came out as a thoughtful strum of her strings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante simply shrugged. “Well, she’s apparently not just a tool to be used as a blade. And frankly, she’s the reason why I’m remembering I need to dust you guys off. Come on, you can come with me, first, today.” So, he picked her up from the stand, and she was kind enough to manifest a guitar strap this time. (That is, after she brazenly sampled some of his energy, and commented: “Mmm.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a lot happier than you have been.”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dante arrived at the manor to toss the backpack that contained Beowulf over to Vergil, Bella surprisingly asked: “Dante, is that Nevan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah. You remember her, maybe? Same way you got acquainted with the Rebellion?” Dante grinned. “Brought her over to show to Nero. Kid seems to appreciate music now that he’s been exposed to it. What’s cooler than an electric guitar, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>demonic</span>
  </em>
  <span> electric guitar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dante held out Nevan to show Nero, who examined Nevan with wide eyes and glee, Bella seemed to have a measure of amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, my… I never thought about it before, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she deferred to become a weapon of such human make, just for you. You must have left </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the impression on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was when Nevan scoffed: “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>one to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everyone’s interests were garnered. These two </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Taught to Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This has nothing to do with the story. But I’m sick again. Pray it’s nothing terrible.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Upon hearing Nevan talk, Nero’s eyes brightened. “Oh! This devil arm is like Mama! She can speak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan’s strings vibrated, as sparks and little bats manifested. Dante held her in a tighter grip, suddenly concerned about what he might have wrought in bringing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mama? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crimson Queen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why, so you’ve settled for a silver medal, haven’t you, Little Red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Bella hissed, Dante got up to step back with Nevan securely in his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to remind you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Miss Vamp, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that I am a millennium before your time, and earned my name and title for being a force in Hell! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were but a trouble-making witch-turned-demoness. Fae, some may call you, but your over-indulgence in your youth became your downfall. You have no grounds to stand upon to taunt me so, or to disrespect Vergil, for that matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicking, Dante tried to diffuse the situation: “Now, now, ladies. There’s no need to fight… at least not in front of the kid…” His gaze nervously shifted towards Nero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s hardly any reason or room to fight. After all, Nevan was under contract to act as part of the seal to the Temen-ni-Gru, and now she’s subordinate to you. I trust you, Dante. So you may bring her when you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hearing all of this, Nevan could only huff with a little bit of static discharge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil narrowed his eyes at the guitar. “I don’t seek verbal apologies when I would rather cut down the offender. Count yourself lucky that you can hide behind my brother. But I believe you owe me something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hide?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why, as if I’d—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, if you couldn’t beat me, you’re not beating Verge. Give it up and play nice, Nevan. Man, this is why I don’t like devil arms that talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nevan grumbled, Vergil snickered. “You’d be surprised. You simply need to find the right one to be a good conversation partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was when Griffon decided to make an entrance without Vergil’s actual permission. Manifesting in a smoke of black, he laughed. “Oh man, does this mean you keep me around because I’m good conversation? I’m flattered, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a familiar, not a devil arm. Shall I reduce you to one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shutting up now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero laughed. “But Griffon is great to talk to! And when Mama and Papa are busy, he keeps me company!” He then glanced curiously at Nevan: “What can Nevan do? She’s a guitar, right? Isn’t that one of the instruments from the music in Uncle’s jukebox?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was asking this, Vergil was already pulling Beowulf on. “How about a live demonstration, then? Besides, I haven’t received my apology yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante, of course, wasn’t opposed to a good spar. But Bella first sighed and leaned in just a bit to taunt Nevan: “The long years in the tower must have addled your sense of time, Little Vampire. Our little spat from right before the seal was erected is moot, now. Sparda chose another. And that is all there is to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins glanced at each other, and Dante cleared his throat. “Um, can I just say: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Awkward?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For once Vergil nodded with his twin and admitted: “It is an unpleasant reminder that the significance in our differences amount to the fact that you are both from our father’s time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan laughed, strings vibrating yet again. “Oh, please. As if Sparda and your human mother weren’t millennia apart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of the twins became flustered in their own way, ranging from Dante shouting: “Not cool to play that card!” to Vergil mumbling: “I’m fairly certain my parents’ situation is not a parallel to the problem I have now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero asked: “I don’t understand. What’s wrong about Mama and Nevan having known Grandpapa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone quieted down into an awkward silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella decided to take responsibility in addressing this: “It’s not wrong, because a Devil’s lifespan only really differentiates between immature and mature bodies. Your Father and Uncle are half-human, though. I’ll explain to you how generations work in a more better context later. You don’t need to worry about this yet. When you get older, if you find a devil for a mate, it wouldn’t matter how old they are. But if you find a human mate before you hit a century, then it would be better if they are closer to the same age as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wistful sigh sounded from Nevan. “Ah, but we truly wouldn’t know what the lifespan of hybrids such as they would be, would we? There were never many hybrids to begin with. Will you follow the human rule of having a natural end that must come, or will you follow the devil rule that power equals life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting a little too existential for my liking here.” Dante grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It matters not.” Said Vergil. “I’ll set my sights on the future for only the next few decades. I have more important concerns right now, and that is the family I have now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, to be devils with humanity… how greedy.” She responded cryptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bella frowned, mumbling: “You can still regain your humanity, if I’m to be the judge of that. Sparda gave you an ultimatum back then, after all. Repent by upholding the seal or be executed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan was silent to that. Dante shrugged. “Past is in the past, right? Time to look forward to the near future?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that near future is that I beat you into the ground this match, Dante?” Vergil smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that! I won last round, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero shouted cheerfully: “But Papa is still up by one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the twins began their spar, with Nero watching intently, Griffon landed near Bella to ask: “Ya’know, the Underworld was abuzz about Sparda mating with a human, when he could have had devils such as you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella laughed. “Ah, but, Sparda valued humanity. And back then, Nevan discarded her humanity, while I didn’t have any to begin with. I am happy to be here, however.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The human-equivalent situation for Bella here is that she’s the little girl who was introduced to a whole new world by a mentor (Sparda) and thus had a childlike crush on him. She grew out of it, but by stroke of luck that one might call fate, gets together with her mentor’s son. </p><p>Meanwhile, Nevan was a problem child that finally met her match when Sparda put an end to her misbehaving, and she tried to “enemies to lovers” her admiration but was also rejected. :'D </p><p>And she’s about to be a whole lotta jelly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Tuning In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Still kinda sick, so I stayed home from work today and did this. I'll respond to comments as soon as I am better!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nero thought Nevan was a very cool devil arm. Not only could she turn into a weapon, but she could play music, too! And to Nero, that was an awesome bonus!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Dante started to teach him the basics to the guitar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil was… only a little bit miffed at this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bella picked up on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is on your mind, my dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I shouldn’t be jealous of this, since Dante deserves to bond with Nero. But I had hoped Nero would have been more interested in the kinds of musical disciplines I’m familiar with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not play the guitar?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, but not in the manner that Dante does. I was more into the classical works, and practiced the violin more studiously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen or heard you play the violin. And neither has Nero.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched from the couch across the room as Dante pointed to Nero how to strum a little tune, with giggles and words of encouragement coming from Nevan in a sultry tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A violin would not be an easy instrument to afford. Even so, Nero seems to prefer more modern tastes of music. I do not believe I will win him over in this regard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning into him, Bella gave him a comforting nuzzle to his shoulder. “As I have observed throughout the years, the newer generation will often find themselves drawn to something new. It is inevitable that Nero would find things to enjoy that are different from your time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To that, Vergil could only hum in defeated acknowledgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Bella leaned in towards his ear: “Though, not all children are wont to only look towards the modern. If you seek a chance to connect over something more classical, I might yet give you that chance in two years time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing full well what she was offering, Vergil tensed in anxious embarrassment as he turned his head while fighting a blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not an easy consideration to make.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having felt like she’s teased him enough, Bella smiled and leaned away. “I would not object either way. I am fulfilled with just Nero. You are not obligated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nero strummed out a few other chords, and Dante grinned: “You’re picking up things fast! And you’ve got a good ear. Just like your pops. Maybe you even got his perfect pitch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero had a big grin on his face as Dante ruffled his hair. Being at home, Nero also kept his tail out, and it wiggled in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Nero also has to ask: “How are ears good, and what is perfect pitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means… Here, remember those scales I just taught you? Watch this.” Dante moved Nevan back into his lap, and strummed a note. “Hey Verge, what was that note?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unamused, Vergil responded: “C sharp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante strummed another note. “And this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He played another three notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E, A, and that’s just E on a higher octave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Dante strummed a chord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C Major. That’s fairly basic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Dante can attempt to up the ante just for the nature of their sibling banter, Nero’s amazement sounded: “Oooh! Papa can tell what note it is just from hearing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the years, Nero has been amazed by plenty of things Vergil has done. But this… somehow, this was the thing that had Vergil feeling a little bashful. “I’ve had… practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can tune a violin without the help of a tuner.” Dante grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Vergil realized that, while Nero was enamored with Nevan’s guitar strings, Dante heard a small deal of Vergil’s and Bella’s conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan, however, purred: “Well, I’m always welcome to some tuning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush. You don’t need tuning like a normal instrument does.” Dante chastised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.” She pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my problem. Anyway…” Dante changes the topic. “Maybe we can get you a regular guitar at some point. Vergil might play the violin, but he can tune a guitar just fine. He can teach you how to do that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero gazed expectantly at Vergil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He responded without hesitation. “The care of an instrument is important, after all. Your Uncle can’t be counted on to be able to teach you that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Dante’s mock-hurt was ignored as Nero asked: “Can Papa also teach me how to tell notes by listening?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil wasn’t very certain how to start with teaching that. “I can try. It takes practice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how summoned swords take practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed. So he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all it took for Nero to be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante asked: “So he’s teaching you some of his tricks now, huh? You’re going to be a force to be reckoned with, pretty soon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can show Uncle what I’ve learned! Want to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heck yeah you can show me what you’ve been learning! Come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Dante didn’t bother to ask for permission, he knew he didn’t need it. Vergil encouraged Nero to be able to play-fight against Dante. It was important for him to be able to go up against variety, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante was the definition of variety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they followed out to the front yard, Bella said softly: “See. There are human things you can teach him. More than just fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is so very little else I know to teach him. I can teach him how to survive. Do I know how to teach him to live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vergil.” She stopped him in his steps, to allow for Dante and Nero to go on ahead. “Tell me… are you happy right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question had him shocked and wide-eyed, as he considered his answer while staring at Bella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he happy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the thought of Nero, and Dante, and Bella, and this home that they were able to reclaim, he knew without a doubt what the answer was, even if it surprised him: “Yes. Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll do just fine. And you won’t be alone in teaching him how to live.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll leave it up to your imagination on what Nevan means by tuning, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Star Light, Star Bright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Morrison had found a nice secluded lakeside vacation spot, with a cabin to rent, and the promise of privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t without a fee, of course. So the entire family worked about their finances and schedule in order to book a few days out at the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had extended the invitation to Lady, out of Nero’s generosity, but she declined. “It should be your family vacation. I appreciate the offer, but make this first one a good one for your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Vergil had considered heading to the location alone first in order to establish familiarity and then simply using Yamato to cut their travel time, Dante suggested that they should rent a jeep and make it a road trip for the four of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the reasoning that it’s something Nero should experience, Vergil complied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he thought such a long trip over wheels was going to be absolutely boring for him. He sat up in front while Dante handled the wheel, and Bella remained in the back with Nero. Dante also brought Nevan again. “If we’re going to have a campfire at some point, some tunes are a must.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the daytime part of the drive, Nero couldn’t completely stay awake. He had been awake for over 30 hours, excited about the trip. But even as a devil, he was still a young devil. The devilet dozed off in the back seat, with Bella’s arm circled about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And up front, Dante hummed with the tune of the radio for a while, before noting softly: “You know, now that I think about it, we never really did get to go on a road trip as kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seeing as we were two half-devils with powers we sometimes still could not control, mother probably didn’t think it wise to go on such trips while we were still so young, even when father was there.” Vergil surmised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I’m not too sure what all people do during the drive on a road trip. Play some tunes and sing along, I guess? Hey, Sis, you know anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time Dante calls Bella that, she seems to be amused. “Fortuna was a bit too small for a road trip. So I’ve never had the pleasure of experiencing one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But from the back of the jeep, stowed among the luggage instead of being on Dante’s person, Nevan chimed in: “Oh, it’s nothing too amazing. Music. Bad singing. Conversation. A lot of snacking. Often includes children whining about when arrival time is. Your little one might get bored really fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante questioned: “Huh. Weren’t you locked up in a tower for 2000 years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sugar. Did you think I simply took a 2000 year nap until your brother and that clown came along to undo the seal? I spent plenty of time awake and scrying this city. Watched the ruined little town get back on its feet and become the big city that it is today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying you were spying on everyone for 2000 years?” Dante laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist. The wonderful thing called cable wasn’t invented in my time yet, nevermind if it could be installed into the Temen-ni-Gru.” Nevan just about snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Vergil thought it over. “I had thought it curious that you seemed so familiar with the modern world, despite having been sealed away for so long. How did this scrying work for you? Surely, you had to do it through a medium.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always asking the academic questions, aren’t you?” Nevan started off. But it was Bella who provided the answer:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bats. She can see through the eyes of bats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Makes sense.” Dante nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Griffon, ever “disobedient,” manifested himself. “Hey, we’re pretty far out from the city now, right? And the sun’s gonna set soon. Why don’t ya let me stretch my wings? I’m getting bored! Who’s going to think they see a demon bird all the way out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, now that they were driving far from civilization, it was mostly just mountains and hills and a bit of coastline. Wordlessly, Vergil rolled down the window, and let the mouthy bird out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, is it a good idea to let him out?” Dante asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be fine, now that it’s getting dark. Besides, this way, he can let us know if there are any problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite being out from Hell, the twins both knew that danger was still a reality. To that, Dante simply nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the sun began to set, and changed the sky to a brilliant pink, Nero woke. He yawned and stretched. “I fell asleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t even realize how tired you were kiddo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even remember feeling tired!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella giggled, and even Vergil chuckled as Dante gave a brief laugh. “It’s easy to fall asleep in the back of a car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird! I thought I’d be woken up by all this moving…” Nero glanced around. “Oh! Wow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the side, they were driving just along a coastline. “Is that what the coast looks like? That’s where sharks come from, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the road trip filled with conversation, now that Nero was awake. Eventually, the sun set into darkness, and Dante pulled off to the side of the road so that they could take a break and stretch their limbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But more importantly, now that they were out of the city, they could show Nero </span>
  <em>
    <span>the stars.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was something Nero hasn’t been able to see yet, even from the manor. Only the brightest stars could be seen around the city. But out here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are so many!” Nero stared up in awe after Vergil allowed him to climb up onto his shoulders. “It’s so pretty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonders like this can only be seen in the mortal realm.” Bella said softly, a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Vergil agreed, and then whispered: “Even for me, this is my first time regarding its beauty, and appreciating it. And I will cherish it, much like all else I’ve come to appreciate.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Olympic Diver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Good news! It's not the second coming of the modern plague for me! But, having a cold still knocked me out for a bit... I felt miserable lol.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They arrived at the lakeside cabin as the sun was rising. Perfect timing, as the diurnal nature around them slowly woke and came to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella took care of unpacking some essentials while Dante checked over the cabin interior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero immediately had a good time peeling off his clothes, shifting into demon shape, and diving into the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The concept of playing in water had been lost to Vergil for many years. But now, seeing Nero actually enjoy such frivolous activities, he could find joy in them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike Nero, however, Vergil could not remain as a devil for long periods of time. Not without some manner of exertion or outstanding situation. So while Nero was technically in the waters naked, Vergil took a moment to change into a pair of swim trunks. (Shark print. Because Nero has developed an interest in all manners of human depictions of beasties with sharp teeth.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lake was big. And chilly. The temperature didn’t bother their devil constitution at all, of course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero seemed to have figured out swimming instinctively. To be honest, now that Vergil thought about it, neither he nor Dante had been taught how to swim. He supposed the instinct to not drown had guided them well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Dante ran out of the cabin, with red pizza-print swim trunks on, made an impressive (by human standards) leap towards the lake, and cannon balled in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The splash was of course impressive, and Vergil was unamused to be caught in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero peeked out above the water surface as he watched Dante swim back towards Vergil to burst out of the water. Both were submerged from waist down, and drenched. If it weren’t for Dante’s jovial laughter compared to Vergil’s scowl, you wouldn’t have been able to tell them apart from the front. (After all, Griffon’s contract markings were on Vergil’s back.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna try that, too!” Nero exclaimed. And the next thing they knew, Nero was having a blast letting Dante launch him towards the center of the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil tried to put some distance between the two as he went back to the edge of the lake to meet Bella. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With those wings of his, he might learn how to actually fly someday.” Bella mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the impression that many devils flew by some means of demonic power, should flight be part of their nature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wings determine if we have that ability or not, and though much of the act of flight is propelled or stabilized by an innate power, physics still exists. The less power we have to put into defying physics, the better our capabilities.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Thinking about it, it made sense. “Efficiency still factors in.” He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another splash sounded, as Dante tossed Nero high up, and Nero wound himself into a spinning ball before diving into the deepest part of the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Nero got his fill of being tossed high or far into the air to make a splash, or to make the smallest splash possible. He swam up to his parents, and said: “There were fish earlier. But I guess we scared them all away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoisting Nero out of the water by his waist just because he could, Vergil smiled as he brought the nestling over to Bella, who already had a fresh towel in her hand. “If we give the waters some time to calm, they will be back. And then we can head out there on a float, and try to do some fishing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy to hear that, Nero giggled as he was set down in front of his mother so that Bella could start to dry him with the towels. He also began to shift back into his human form, all save for the long tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was also butt naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante snickered as he waded out of the lake to join them. “Hey kiddo, you might want to put your actual swim trunks on. You know, the ones we got the other day when we went shopping for your pops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Before he was even completely dry, Nero ran off. Bella protested, towels still in hand, and Dante just laughed. “I’ll deal with that. Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Receiving the towels, he followed Nero into the cabin, and threw one towel on the floor to start wiping down wet footprints and dripping water that trailed behind the kid. (Vergil taught Dante a neat trick to get dry relatively fast, with their natural body heat turned up and a bit of devil magic. But Nero wasn’t quite able to perform said trick yet.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nero dug through the open suitcase for his stuff, Nevan sounded from being set against a dresser: “Why what a good natural view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t be inappropriate towards the kid.” Dante chastised and dropped the other towel on top of Nero, who giggled and pulled it off his head as he then found the swim trunks he was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t get to see much of anything at all usually. Who else am I supposed to look at?” Nevan huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got me?” Dante grinned and flexed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never show me everything.” Nevan whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show her what?” Nero asked. He was now dressed properly for a swim, with this tail hidden away, too. (His swimwear had a single cute little shark printed on the leg. To match Vergil.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to worry about. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante steered Nero back out the cabin, and Nevan could only sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived out, Bella and Vergil had inflated a large pool float. It was a relatively simple one, but it will be big enough to hold Vergil and Nero’s weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we catching some fish for lunch, huh?” Dante smiled. “Think there’s any trout in that lake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall see.” Was Vergil’s only response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we catching fish, Papa? Mama told me humans fish using rods. But we didn’t bring any.” Nero asked, excited to learn anything new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella giggled winked as she patted him on the head. “Humans fish using fishing rods. But your father is going to teach you how to fish his way, today.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can’t convince me otherwise; all of the Kin of Sparda are unfairly good at performance sports, such as diving.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. First Offerings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Life gets busy. I haven't stopped writing, but it's slowed down to a crawl instead of a sprint now.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Out over the now-peaceful lake, Vergil and Nero floated over the surface on the inflatable floatie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father and son were laying on their stomachs, patiently gazing over the waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Griffon was perched on Vergil’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if you wanna eat fish, why don’t you just let me jolt the waters with my red hot sparks? That’ll be a sure way to get a lot of fish!” Griffon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t about lunch, Griffon.” Vergil spoke softly and evenly. “It’s about precision practice.” At that, he quickly formed a glowing blue summoned sword, and it took all but a millisecond before the blade shot forward in a flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It broke through the water surface with barely a ripple, with a sound so faint that it could only be heard with heightened senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, a skewered trout floated to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh!” Nero cheered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Not bad.” Said Griffon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go bring that back to Bella.” Vergil commanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was half a second of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait? What? Me?” Griffon glanced around as he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you. Who else can freely snatch that up and bring it back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make yourself useful or I terminate the contract.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a squawk, Griffon left his perch on Vergil’s back and snatched up the fish with a “sploosh” from his claws. “You’re a big meanie, you know that, Dark Slayer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Griffon became several wingbeats away, Nero snickered. “Griffon is silly. He acts like he hates it but at night he often tells me how lucky he is to be with us. And that Papa is ‘several times over hell’ better than Mundus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Vergil had a wry smile on his face. “The contract allows me moderate insight into his mood. I, too, know that he is not as ungrateful as he makes himself sound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water surface begins to calm again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the fish start coming back into view, here and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concentrating, Nero stared down through the waters as he formed a glowing blue blade. The blade itself was well done. Its form was clear, and the power was concise. Nero spent a lot of time practicing it, sometimes even before bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the next part was the hard part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blade slingshot forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But compared to when Vergil aimed true with his summoned sword, there was a slight splash as Nero’s blade breached the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though his blade was well-formed, his control of the trajectory still needed work. Though the blade flew swift, it wobbled and didn’t enter the water cleanly. And fish… fish do not survive as a species without some good reaction speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Nero’s first attempt did not hit the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this was also not the first time Nero has tried to learn a new skill. From physical skills such as pouncing, attacking, dodging, escaping, sword swinging, and so forth… to channeling his power through the Red Queen, sensing demons, and forming a human form…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not need to be bidden by his father to approach learning with just enough patience so that he could produce results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero exhaled with a slight frown, but said nothing as he watched the water again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what went wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil simply smiled silently as they waited for the fish to come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero watched, and waited. And then tried again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second try did not yield a hit, but on the third one, he seemed to manage to control his trajectory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the fourth and fifth ones, however, Nero sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hit wooden targets, but I’m missing with the fish.” He then squints at the water. “My swords just don’t seem to be landing where I think they should be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Vergil chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the refraction from the water’s surface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vergil explained the mechanics of light and water, at the cabin, Dante was lightly strumming Nevan’s strings while Bella finished descaling the trout that was brought back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d enjoy something like this.” Dante muttered wistfully as he watched his brother and nephew float out at the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to sound so forlorn about. I know it’s been tough for you, in your own way. But we’re here now.” Bella encouraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. All the sudden changes have been the best things to happen in my life since the fire. It’s almost like a dream. And damn if I’ll let anything wake me up for this.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella smiled as she prepared the trout on a skewer to be cooked over fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from a nearby tree, Griffon finished preening his feathers out of boredom, and asked: “So, what are we going to do while we wait for them to finish their little lesson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quirking the corner of her lip, Bella responded: “Well, I’m going to enjoy my offering.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, she blew out a steady stream of hot fire, and roasted the fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante whistled. “Impressive. An offering, huh? I’ve noticed that when Vergil or Nero makes kills, they bring something straight back to you, first. I was under the impression that was more of a servant-to-master kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Typically, yes, it’s about hierarchy. I never requested it. But Vergil had the very human concern of me starving when I needed to incubate Nero. Fasting is a normal thing for nesting… but the way the human soul mingled with the demonic instincts created something tender, and yet so powerful. He hasn’t stopped since. And Nero seemed to learn the behaviour from him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then appraised the cooked fish, and took a bite into it. Dante could smell how delicious it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am beyond grateful for it.” Bella added after the first bite. “A few instances after Vergil first started bringing me sustenance, I thought to myself: is this what it feels like to be loved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from the lake, Nero cheered, and nearly fell off the floatie had Vergil not caught him with his tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little nestling caught his first fish with his new ability. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Some time later, after several back and forth trips of Griffon bringing back fish that were successfully skewered with glowing blue blades, everyone made lunch out of roasting fish over a fire Bella had built. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero managed to catch four fish total. He will still need more practice, of course. But the sense of accomplishment that came from his haul was a good reward for his efforts of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil topped off their catch with a flourish of blades, bringing in another eight trout in one go. “Someday, you’ll be able to manage more than just one blade at a time, also.” He told Nero as encouragement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero found trout to be very enjoyable, and being the bright and caring nestling that he was, he looked over at Nevan the guitar, set against the log that was cut specifically to be seating about a campfire, and asked: “Is Nevan not going to eat fish with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Nevan chuckled: “Oh, Sweetie, I’m a devil arm. I don’t need to eat food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero frowned and looked at Bella, then at Vergil, and then at Dante. “Isn’t Nevan more like Mama, and not like Red Queen or Yamato?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella had an answer to give: “At this point, she should have recovered enough power to at least change form, even if she would not be as strong as she was before. But in order to do so, she would need your permission.” She told Dante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Dante lowered the fish he was eating and seemed to be at a loss for a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan huffed. “Your heart is in the right place, little one. But I exist in this form as a weapon to channel Dante’s power in combat, and perhaps sometimes as musical entertainment, and I am no more than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Neo’s childlike wonder that Bella and Vergil had been nurturing gave him the stubbornness to protest: “But doesn’t it become boring? To never do anything else? And Nevan is Uncle’s friend, right? Like Lady? How can we hang out if you’re always a devil arm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All around the campfire, there were varying degrees of amusement. Vergil couldn’t care less about whether or not Nevan would be bored or care about the state of her being. Dante had never thought of his devil arms as more of a circumstantial gain. After all, devils weren’t human, and if they don’t complain about being what they are, then that was that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella gently soothed her child’s concerns by stroking his hair. “You already hang out with Nevan, though. She’s helping you learn how to play a guitar. Not everyone hangs out in the exact same manner, after all. Lady might take you out shopping, but that’s what Lady does with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, this exchange was enough to make Dante reach a decision. “Well, there’s no harm in being allowed to do a little more, right? I’ll give you permission to, uh, retain your original form, I guess? Wait! With restrictions! Make sure you have clothes and stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Nevan huffed. “Well, as my master commands, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told all of you to not call me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring Dante’s protest, Nevan transformed in a cloud of lightning and bats. As requested, she was “modest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, she could pass for a human, having hidden anything that would out her as a devil. Even her “dress” was now a proper long ruffled dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then winked at Nero, and blew him a kiss. “Well, how’s that, Sweetie? You wanted to meet the real me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Delighted, Nero immediately handed her one of the cooked skewers of fish, and began to ask all sorts of questions on what kind of devil Nevan was, and what she could do. Uncertain at the start of this conversation, Nevan had glanced at the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And each of their gazes told of a promise for privileges to be revoked if she wasn’t careful with what she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she stuck with showing him a few of her tricks with lightning. Eventually, after lunch, Nero wanted to go play in the water again. While Vergil watched Nero attempt a new challenge of catching fish with his “bare” hands of feathered blue, Dante noticed that Nevan was pointedly sitting on the opposite end of the log, facing away from the lake and everyone else, just staring at the cabin instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Something the matter?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella was unamused, and cut in dryly. “But it’s something </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking one moment to glance out at the lake, Nevan turned to face Bella: “I hated you. I thought I didn’t care anymore after learning that Sparda had chosen a human woman of all people for his mate. But now I feel irked at you, again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Childish. And that’s coming from me, a full devil since hatching. What could possibly make you jealous, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan simply huffed, and looked away. “Nothing you would understand, then. I tried to escape humanity, yet here I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante, however, was having none of this bad blood. “Hey. I don’t know what your story is, but the rest of us are here because we like humanity. And we’re all kinda human in our own way. Even Sis, there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without asking for permission, Dante boldly leaned over and circled one arm about Nevan’s waist to pull her over, toppling her into his lap. She sparked momentarily in protest, and even hissed, but she was no match to resist as he continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Nevan, but guess you’re part of the crew now. Nero called the shots there, and he likes you. So, one way or another, we’re all gonna work through our problems, and live happily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, Nevan silently stared up at Dante’s goofy expression. Even Bella smiled with amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Nevan reached up, and traced Dante’s cheek with a finger. “I’ll try, only because it’s you. I can’t go against you, anyway, if I know what’s best for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nevan: As a witch who renounced humanity, I am *not* jealous of the snake devil who got herself a handsome half-devil husband and the cutest kid in Hell. Not at all.<br/>Bella: Sparda was going to kill you if you didn't retain some humanity, so I can guess what's wrong with you.<br/>Dante: GirlsPlzDon'tFight</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. What Must Be Had Over the Campfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nero did not catch any fish with his own two claws that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someday, he might, however. But for now, after a few hours of trying and actually getting frustrated, Bella beckoned Nero from the waters so that he could dry off again, and Dante pulled Vergil to the side to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Bella whispered encouragement to bring Nero out of his funk for not attaining his goal, Dante and Vergil started scouring the lakeshore for rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to avoid only being around Bella, Nevan followed Dante to see what the twins were up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Skipping stones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Dante grinned and showed her one of his finds. “Come on, help us look for good rocks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the twins continued their search, Nevan took a glance around, and then said: “I’m not sure how successful you’ll be in finding the perfect stones up here, when others have been here before. You might have better luck looking out in the bottom of the lake, yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Dante and Vergil stood up to let their gaze follow where she was pointed, out towards the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil was the first to respond: “That is a solid idea. We are capable of diving down and searching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing over what few stones he already found, Dante immediately started to head out. “Good call! I’ll go see what I can find, then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Dante ran off and dived in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan hummed, amused. “He took to that suggestion so easily. What if I had less than good intentions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can handle himself. And if you did have poor intentions, you would find it to be your last intention.” Vergil responded simply, and continued on his search for rocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence did not stretch for long. Nevan did not bother to actually look for anything, however, as she simply followed behind Vergil without much of a goal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, finally, he asked: “Bella inferred that you were once human. What made you become a devil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch.” She didn’t answer immediately. “You’re certainly not very sensitive towards the feelings of others, are you? That’s not something to ask a woman in a first conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you had to answer. And I have no reason to pretend niceties with you. It’s not like Dante didn’t try to kill me with you as part of his arsenal, already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and he afforded her a moment of veiled bafflement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if that soft-hearted fool could ever truly bring it to himself to end you.” She shook her head to turn away from Vergil and look out towards the lake. “Would give second or even third chances to anything in hopes that they could become better. Optimistic fool. Just like his father.” She muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil pretended to not hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after a little while, she whispered: “Humans can be ugly creatures. I turned so that I would not have to fear them anymore. But as it turns out, it wasn’t about physically being human or being a devil. In the end, no matter if you’re human or devil, there was still a difference between a monstrous heart and a good one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No further conversation was had for a long while. When Dante came back with several perfect rocks for skipping stones, Nevan slinked off back to the campfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next few hours, until the sun began to set, Vergil and Dante taught Nero how to skip stones upon the surface of the lake. When they ran out of stones, they would dive back into the lake to look for them. Even Bella joined them for a while, and the family made a competition on who could skip stones the furthest. (The twins, of course, went toe to toe in a tie that was difficult to break, and had to settle for no-real-win in the end.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as dusk drew in for the sky to burn orange, everyone was drawn back to the campfire. They had brought foods and meats perfect to simply roast over a fire, which of course, included:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, time for s’mores!” Dante asked as he pulled out graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! What’s that, Uncle?” Nero cheered for the prospect of new experiences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was Vergil who raised an eyebrow and cut in: “A super sweet confection roasted over fire. Dante, why would you still indulge in so much sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m told that no one is too old for s’mores! Besides, you used to like these, when mom and pops would take us stargazing out back with a bonfire!” Dante pointed accusingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not care much for them.” Was the flat response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie. You were a chocolate fiend, and I bet you still are. Here, come on, start roasting marshmallows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante passed out marshmallows for everyone to start holding over the fire. Even Nevan took one. (“I’ve seen this crop up in the past century. Always did wonder if this tasted as sweet as it looked.”)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, s’mores were a hit with Nero. He was fairly partial to sweet things, much like a human child would be. Vergil supposed that there was no crime in that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The marshmallow is so hot and sticky!” Nero observed when he took a bite into the confection, half-melted chocolate also smearing about his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it becomes like that after you roast it for a bit. It’s really good, isn’t it?” Dante responded as he stuck another marshmallow into the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil, meanwhile, simply took another marshmallow and bit into it. “It’s better when it’s not extremely gooey, if you asked me.” He then handed another one over to Bella, who took a moment to lightly squeeze it between her fingers before popping it into her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluffy.” She commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, let me!” Nero reached out, and Dante laughed as he passed the nestling one to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Content at the scene, Vergil simply reached over to grab a third marshmallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he had forgotten how much he loved those things. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Optimistic fool” Dante might be, to give chances to even demons and devils… but might I add that Nevan says this having never witnessed what the “last straw” could be?<br/>Also, Vergil secretly loves sweets. One day he'll be introduced to the world of modern day coffee... that is hardly coffee half of the time. <br/>There's been so much focus lately on Nevan, it seems. Time to shift focus back to Nero again, starting next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Best of Both Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Having spent most of the day with Papa, Nero spent the rest of the night with Mama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went for a stroll into the surrounding forestry. Any normal human family would not have found this very safe, but the devilish kin of Sparda did not find concern in this, even if demons became involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They may accept love and care, but Nero was not to be coddled. Should something happen, he was raised to surmount challenges. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This night, of course, would be peaceful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling certain that the place was secluded enough to have no humans, Bella went for a “stroll” with Nero in her demon form. For her, it was easier to slither than to trek. They found a good sturdy tree, and climbed up it to settle and look at the stars again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella started to teach Nero what she knew about the stars. About the human discovery of astronomy, the mystical properties of astrology, and how the two somewhat interconnected in a collection of theories that only those who knew magic could begin to grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also enlightened him to how magic was not universal among humans. That instead, humans used the study of what they called science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, humans use science more than magic?” Nero asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science is the fundamentals of this world, and thus, it is accessible to all. Some humans are born with the capacity, or gain the capacity, to use various levels of magic. Humans have used science to further the studies of alchemy in a way that devils have not. But even devils can learn what sciences can bring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Science is studying everything around in this world?” Nero became thoughtful for a moment. “But didn’t Mama say that the properties of Hell and demons are magical, which is why we use and study the powers of magic? So, science is just the human version of magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella gave her nestling a curious look, and then grinned with delightful realization. “When you compare it that way, then yes! Science is the human version of magic… and yet the two can even become somewhat entwined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this means I can learn both magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> science, right?” He asked eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, Bella gave it some thought. “Ah, well, that is very possible, yes. But just like how there are many different kinds of magic, there are also very many different kinds of science. And I’m afraid neither myself nor your father are fit to teach you anything more than the fundamentals of science.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans study at schools, right? I can make myself look human now! And I can be very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> careful! Would I be able to go to school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was due to his age, and because he was growing up in such a safe environment that no other devilet would have. Bella recognized this eagerness; this childlike wonder and the desire to learn and understand everything around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Devils, though not devoid of wonder in their youth, would put that wonder towards wondering how to survive. And only those who grew powerful enough to be left alone can start to foster curiosity again, though it was rarely a healthy curiosity by that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero, however, gets to satiate curiosity for the sake of curiosity from a young age, and could still be taught the importance of having a strong set of morals to go along with said curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would you like to do with such power, Nero?” She asked, to get him thinking. “What would you do with the power of science and of magic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning, Nero reached up towards the stars with his left hand. “I don’t know yet what is everything science or magic can do, but I know where I can start!” As he closed his hand, the Red Queen formed n a wreath of flame. “When Mama and Papa gave me my Red Queen, you both told me that it would be part of my life to make this devil arm into my own, and make it something powerful!” Bringing it down to examine as lovingly as a child could, he continued:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red Queen changed a lot since I’ve been practicing. But I know she can become even better. She’s still too far from being compared to Papa’s Yamato, or Uncle’s Rebellion. Or even Mama.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flatterer.” Bella teased when Nero grinned up at her with his last comparison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s true! And, and… Science is what helped make Uncle’s guns, right? I know Uncle said I need to be older, first. But I can still learn about guns, without using them, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella, unlike Dante and Vergil, was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned about her child’s interest in firearms at a young age. She may have come to appreciate familial love, but she was no overprotective mother hen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we could ask Lady where we can start on that. And I could ask Morrison what would be good teaching material to start with. I’m afraid I wouldn’t really know how schooling operates here, as the rest of the world is very different from the island of Fortuna. But I will ask your father, and we can look into the possibility of school for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite everything, in his excitement, Nero’s horns and tail manifested in a flash of blue power, and even his eyes turned gold. His glee was palpable, and Bella giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not make promises on the results of sending you to school. For one, you will still need to master keeping your disguise up, my little nestling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing his mistake, Nero quickly dismissed his demon traits, and blushed in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply smiled and didn’t tease him further. Instead, she noted: “Your hair is starting to become long. Perhaps it's time to have Papa trim it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero puffed out his cheeks in thought, and then said: “I was wondering how it would be like to let my hair get longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… maybe. I don’t know yet. Maybe later. Much later.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Help. How does one send a kiddie devil to school?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Flowers Need Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All vacations eventually come to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The topic of Nero’s future among humanity was broached, and upon coming back from their vacation, Vergil again looked to Morrison for assistance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the matter of the human trifle that was “legal documentation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an interesting topic of discussion, as Morrison brought up that while it’s possible, it’s probably nowhere near as easy as how Dante’s gotten himself into the paperwork system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil sighed at that. “I understand that he’s had an alias for a long while. Tony Redgrave, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, though that identity is less forged than you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty simple, in his circumstances. He was briefly with an orphanage, before someone took him in for a while. Things didn’t end up too well, apparently, but being fostered for a while was enough to put him into the system. All of his legal stuff since coming of age has been done through that identity. You, though, won’t have it so easy. And it might be even harder for your belle. But once we figure something out for you, your kid’s stuff won’t be so tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil understood where the rough spots were at. “Adults would need a valid paper trail. A child, even of Nero’s age, wouldn’t need too much beyond a birth certificate at the moment, wouldn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And some health records. Though, that won’t be hard to get, through the right connections. It’s gonna cost quite a bit, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well aware of it. But I’ll do what it takes to make sure he can live among humans comfortably. Which includes being able to send him to school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morrison laughed. Vergil was baffled for a moment, not seeing what made any of this so amusing to the info broker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are a surprising lot, you know that? But look, I gotta commend you. Half-devil or whatever it is you guys are, you take on the most dangerous jobs hidden from the light day, and yet you still gotta send your kid to school. Well, I’ll see what I can do. And in the meanwhile, I got a job for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following months came and went. Dante and Vergil buckled down on all sorts of work, to the point that, eventually, Nero asked Bella with a hint of agitation:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa’s been gone a lot lately. I know he said he needs to hunt and ‘work’ so that we can be taken care of, but I don’t understand how we are taken care of if he’s not home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just for now. It’s nothing for you to worry about. Just a little while longer, and I promise you the wait will be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will I be able to go to school, just like he said?” Nero asked as he looked up from the workbook he was going through. When Lady had heard of the family’s goal to send Nero to school, she immediately suggested workbooks to help Nero fill in the blanks on what he needed to know. At the age he was at, the earliest enrollment for him should put him in 3rd year. So he had a bit of blanks to fill in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan for you, my little nestling.” Bella kissed him on the head. “Be patient. Papa will get to be home more, eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patience was not always innate, even in a young devil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I miss practicing sword fighting with Papa! And with Uncle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, even Dante has been out a lot, having invested himself into the cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He even took Nevan with him…” Nero pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her child. He was learning the taste of loneliness, after having been surrounded by the presence of family and new friends for so long. Even Griffon wasn’t with them at the moment, having been brought with for the hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought this up one day with Vergil and the others at the manor, while Nero was asleep in his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s feeling a little neglected, even though I spend time with him, it’s not quite enough. I’ve seen humans react this way before, but now that I’m seeing my child feel this way, I’m not sure what to do.” Bella admitted. “There are some things that, even after observing others, you simply won’t learn how to deal with when you encounter them yourself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante couldn’t help but fidget a little. “Yeah, that’s a tough one. Before everything went south, I at least had Vergil to pester. The fighting wasn’t the best but it was something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil was more solemn, in this regard. “Truth be told, I understand some of his feelings. When father left… though they were different circumstances, the feeling of being neglected did come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while the twins were without much of an answer, Nevan, who had since been allowed some more leeway to roam in her true form, spoke languidly from her seat on the armrest of the couch by Dante: “You’ve almost reached your goal, to pay for the final touches on that pesky paperwork, right? It’s not like you’ll keep being gone until the end of time. Why not do something for him to show that you care, as a holdover until you’re done with these jobs? A well-meaning gift. Humans like those. And he does have a more human personality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, actually, that’s not a bad idea.” Dante agreed. “Kid got you guys to buy me a bunch of clothes and what-not when I was feeling down. Guess it’s time to return the favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella seemed very pleased with this. “Yes! Gifting… why have I forgotten about that? But what should we get for him? It should be something special, and different from the norm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevan rolled her eyes. “The answer is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy, I can’t believe you’d miss it, Big Red. He said he was missing me, too, wasn’t he?” She purred. “He can’t practice fighting without a partner, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> play an instrument on his own.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. A Small Snip to Fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buying a gift was an easy enough task, but Vergil felt like just placing a material gift in Nero’s hands was not enough to make up for his absence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts and feelings of a time long past surfaced in his mind, of when his father had left, and despite everything his mother had tried to do to fill that absence, no amount of gifts or food briberies lessened his anxious heart. And when one day, he had noticed that Eva stopped talking about how father would be back…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like a big promise had been broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Vergil had no intentions of leaving, of course, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing the right thing. The thought that he was still doing wrong, and hurting Nero, worried him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante picked up on this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should spend time with them. Not like, the usual stuff. Something special. A family outing again, but nothing like the lakeside vacation. Hey!” Dante suddenly had an idea. “Have you taken Sis on any dates yet? And don’t you try to tell me you taking her up the tower was a date! A proper date. Fit for a lovey-dovey family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil scowled, but only because of Dante’s teasing choice of words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve… been out shopping.” He answered plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Dante rolled his eyes. “Okay sure I’ll give you that. But this is a good opportunity for another. Here’s my suggestion: go out to eat somewhere. Yeah, she makes pretty good human meals, which is a surprise. But people </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>being brought out away from their responsibilities to be pampered. Doesn’t have to be fancy unless you think Bella and Nero would like it. Just find a place for your guys to enjoy as a family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought dates were supposed to only involve the couple.” Vergil responded dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dante laughed. “Alright, sure, maybe. Just call it family time then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Dante was right. They needed to do something as a family. But just the three of them this time. </span>
</p><p>But trying to decide where to go was another issue. </p><p>Of course, Dante wasn’t super helpful in this regard, and shrugged with his typical answer of pizza. </p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking my family out just to go to a pizza parlor. Why did I even ask you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you know anything about what she likes or dislikes? We know Nero is happy to try anything new at the moment. Surely Sis has some preferences on human food, right? If dad likes sweets, then I’m sure other devils might have things they like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m afraid I don’t quite know. I only started paying attention to her habits after we… ended up in Hell.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>After they had Nero.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And in Hell, she wasn’t very picky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And off to the side, not originally part of the conversation, Nevan said: “Seafood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins blinked at her. </span>
</p><p>“What? She liked seafood when I first met her. She’s a Great Winged Serpent. Or a Coatl, if you’d prefer. The sky and the land are full of her prey, but the best delicacies for her are from the ocean. But you are right: she’s not a very picky devil. Some of us gain energy best through a very specific diet.” As she explained this, she leaned in to tease Dante, running a finger under his chin. </p><p>Dante shied away. “You’ve been fed already. Stop that.” He then coughed and agreed: “And that’s not a bad suggestion. The seafood, that is. There’s a place nearby that does seafood without being too fancy. Most people go there for crab.”</p><p>
  <span>“Crab?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A lot of people who like seafood like crab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had crab before. I didn’t care much for it, however. There’s too much shell to chew through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha… Verge?? Did you eat crab without de-shelling it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil furrowed his brow as he noticed Nevan trying to hold back a snicker, while Dante looked dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...the flesh doesn’t separate well from the shell anyway. The effort isn’t worth it. You are better off catching fish than catching crab out on the coastline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you— DID YOU EAT UNCOOKED CRAB??”</span>
</p><p>With all that said, as Nevan burst into laughter, Dante convinced Vergil to take his family out for seafood, with the express instruction to “please for the love of everything try crab cooked this time.”</p><p>
  <span>So, bitterly, Vergil ended up recounting this scenario to Bella when she had asked why he thought to choose this place, and specifically ordered a lot of crab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Bella did not judge Vergil for eating raw crab, though she giggled: “It certainly wouldn’t have hurt a devil, but food is indeed better cooked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero asked with unbridled curiosity: “Was the crab still tasty though? Is it mildly salty from being in the ocean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Vergil couldn’t quite remember the flavor, and settled with the answer that they would find out once food arrived. </span>
</p><p>Crab arrived with sets of metal utensils, also. Clearly for cracking crab. </p><p>
  <span>And when the server left them to their devices, Bella smiled and simply picked up a cluster of crab legs. “Human tools are very useful, but if you’re good at it, even a human can crack crab without tools.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With ease and practiced skill, she broke the thickest part of a leg just right, and pulled out the entire length of meat intact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil had to admit, he was impressed. But it was certainly not going to be difficult to learn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Nero was eager to get started on this new food type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vergil watched Bella teach Nero how to crack crab legs, he couldn’t help but think about any spindly legged arthropod demons of the underworld, and how amusing it would be should Nero encounter them again in his life, and feast among said demons that same way one would feast on crab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a quaint mix of human and devil skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then ate some of his own crab, cooked for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…and though it tasted far better, in Vergil’s defense, when he was younger, he was too desperate to think of cooking his food at times. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Apologies. There’s been a family death, and things got a bit busy. And this chapter was inspired solely by me going out for seafood.)</p><p>Next chapter, we give Nero his gift.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Not Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Human food can be… expensive. But for an outing like this, it was worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero ended up wanting another helping of crab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the adults knew to hide their appetite from public view, Vergil couldn’t help but satisfy Nero’s appetite. After all, a growing devilet needed to eat, and human food did not provide all of the energy they needed without there being a large quantity of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero has also deftly picked up the skill on how to crack crab. Vergil watched with a small amount of pride. How strange it was, that though he himself could learn such a skill just as quickly, the accomplishment that his son could achieve it also would make him feel so proud?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But eventually, Nero slowed down his eating and asked: “Papa, will you be home more soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer, unfortunately, was: “Not yet, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero visibly deflated. “This doesn’t feel the same as before. The times when you had to leave for a while. Before…” He then whispered, knowing that demons were something to speak about in public: “Before you left to fight threatening things. But now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil wondered how humans dealt with this. How did they teach their children the necessity of things that did not appear to be immediate threats to survival? Nero understood the concept of money, but grasping it as important was tougher when your base logic on survival was built upon power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I’ll always have to be out for a bit in order to perform services for money, it won’t always be this frequent. I promise you. Besides, some of that time away was so that we can come here today. And we have a gift for you, back at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Nero was not a gullible child. Devils do not trust easy, after all. Some parts of their nature will remain even in a child such as Nero. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> choose to trust. Especially upon hearing about a gift: “Is it a souvenir from work?” He asked with curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite the same way. The money earned from work went into this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella giggled and rubbed Nero’s back. “You’ll simply have to be patient and find out after you finish eating, my little one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that little anymore!” Nero protested, the typical child’s reaction of “I want to grow up fast!” starting to show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the server stopped by to ask how they were doing and to refill beverages. Bella was already a little nervous from being out in a public place with a lot of people, so it fell to Vergil to navigate the social niceties as she preferred to interact with strangers as little as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when the interaction opened with: “Growing children sure can have a surprising appetite.” The server chuckled. “How is everyone enjoying their food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil really couldn’t fathom where Nero’s energy to interact with strangers came from. Nero immediately nodded: “Crab is amazing! I think it’s my favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil couldn’t help but chuckle. (And in the back of his mind, from his connection with Griffon, he felt the avian familiar’s amusement, also.) “You said something similar last month, in regards to pasta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nero paused for a moment, and then whined: “But everything is so good! Even the new things! They’re all my favorite!” He concluded, and then added: “I hope there are still more new things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the server found amusement in this. “Well, I’m sure there are plenty of new foods out there for you to discover, still. You’re still little, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not little! I’m eight!” Nero announced proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were smiles all around as Bella reached over with a napkin to clean Nero’s cheek. “That you are. My little angel is getting big.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big, and charming. I’m sure he’s going to be receiving a lot of sweets this upcoming Halloween.” The server smiled, and then offered to bring the check. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they left, Nero asked curiously: “What’s Halloween?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil had all but forgotten about this human holiday, which actually wasn’t celebrated the same way across the world. Even Bella was at a loss:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halloween? As in, All Hallow’s Eve?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So to speak. For the most part, it’s now known as a holiday for children to dress as some manner of… otherworldly being, and go door to door to ask for sweets from houses that participate in the giving of sweets. There are not a lot of conclusive texts on the sole roots of this celebration, but as I understand it, much of the holiday stems from a celebration or vigil for the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama, isn’t All Hallow’s Eve the time of month where demons show up the most on Fortuna Island?” Nero recalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. I suppose, on Fortuna, that time frame of heightened demonic activity coincides with the human celebration or traditions. During those two to three weeks, the Fortunans also paid respects to the deceased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s different, here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vergil thought back to the very few memories he had of Halloween. A lot of those memories were coloured with bickering with his brother, though where he once would have found those memories to be of annoying times, he now found fondness in them. “Perhaps, later, we might ask your Uncle Dante about the holiday. If it’s still celebrated much the same way as I once remembered it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I’ll ask him about it, over the phone. I’m curious about this holiday, now.” Bella smiled, clearly looking forward to this new experience as much as Nero was. “Besides, when we get home, you’ll be busy with Nero and his new gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And indeed, when they arrived back at the manor for Nero to uncover the guitar that the family bought for him, he spent the rest of that night with Vergil, learning how to tune his new instrument. Seeing Nero more relaxed and happy again, Bella felt relieved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard, apparently, to balance life and parenting. But she will always believe that her choice to raise Nero to be more human will be worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>